


Reality

by Stratosg



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 73,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stratosg/pseuds/Stratosg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*******************<br/>I don't not own Kuroko no Basuke.<br/>*****************************<br/>English is not my first language. I'm sorry for the mistakes I've made...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I used first name basis because there are already many characters that had the same family name.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Reality

**Author's Note:**

> *******************  
> I don't not own Kuroko no Basuke.  
> *****************************  
> English is not my first language. I'm sorry for the mistakes I've made...
> 
>  
> 
> I used first name basis because there are already many characters that had the same family name.

Seijuurou raised his eyebrows while watching his twelve year old son play basketball in the court inside their compound. He saw his son make a fake on his imaginary foe and made a drive before jumping for a shot. The ball hit the center of the ring and fall.

“Yeah!” Shin jumped and pumped his fist in the air.

“I can see that you are improving.” He said approvingly.

Shin turned. A grin appeared on his face before catching the towel his father throw at him and wiping his face.

“Hey dad, you’re early today.”

Seijuurou nodded and took the ball that rolled at his feet. He dribbled thrice before shooting the ball making a three point shot. “Is your brother home?” he asked.

Shin nodded. “I saw him entered the library a while ago.”

Shin went after the ball then faced his father again. “Let’s play.” He challenged.

Seijuurou grinned at his son before removing his suit, leaving his red shirt and stepped on the court.

 

Shin lay sprawled in the bench breathing heavily. His father handed him a bottled water before sitting on his side.

“You definitely are improving.” He said.

He glanced at his father before taking a drink slowly. “Thanks.” He said simply.

Seijuurou absently played with ball in his hand while watching his son get his breath back. Many people say that his son is the exact miniature of him. An exact replica when he was that age, same red hair, red eyes, the shape of their face, their nose and their lips. When they learned that Shin had an IQ of 185 and a photogenic memory, Takao said that he cloned himself. Thank God he did not turn out to be an introvert and a geek as Aomine predicted, not that he had anything against geeks, he just can’t picture any of his sons that way.

Shin got up and wiped the sweat from his face and neck slightly moving his shoulders to test if they are able to move again.

“What are you thinking dad?” Shin asked.

Seijuurou smiled at his son. “Nothing. Rest for a bit then hit the shower, I’ll tell the cook to make dinner. What do you want?”

Shin grinned slyly. “Fried Chicken.”

Seijuurou frowned. “I definitely need to talk to Taiga and Tatsuya for influencing you with American food.”

Shin shrugged and took his things, waiting for his father to walk with him. “How’s your day?” he asked innocently, changing the subject. He did not want his father to delve farther on his eating habits. Who knows how his father will react if he learned his other favorite foods, influence of his uncle Atsushi of course.

“Same.” Seijuurou said easily allowing the subject to drop. He knew all about Shin’s favorite food. One he labeled as junk food. He did not know how Atsushi influenced his son on his eating habits, but he noticed the garbage on his sons’ room, when he once entered. “How’s school?”

Shin rolled his eyes. “I’m starting to sleep in class.” He admitted. It was hard to keep up with the pace of his teachers and classmates. Todou Middle school is one of the most elite and expensive middle school in the country. His father decided to enroll him in middle school and have a normal high school life. He said that he wanted him to grow with children his age. Though he did not limit acquiring knowledge within the school premises and his father allowed him to have anything he needed and wanted. Tutors are already not needed when he reached the age of nine when his tutor said that it would be a waste teaching him when he seems to know it all. His father had scowled at the tutor that made him run.

“The class boring you?” Seijuurou frowned at that.

“My adviser said that they will be adding some subjects for me.” He added.

Seijuurou stopped. A memory from a distant past echoed in his mind.

_“Sei, please teach yourself to stop when you’re tired. You’re overworking yourself. Rest.”_ A melodious voice, a soft loving touch.

“Dad?” Shin called his father. Seijuurou looked like his in a trance.

Seijuurou blinked once before focusing on his son.

“What’s wrong?” he asked worried.

“Should I speak to your advisor? You don’t have to take more subjects than necessary.”

Shin shook his head. “It’s only chemistry and math and only for two months. Some college professors from Harvard University are in the city for their next research. They said they wanted to observe and interact with the middle schools of Japan. They said we had different curriculum from America’s middle school. The principal seized the opportunity to ask a favor from them.”

“Don’t tire yourself too much.” Seijuurou spoke softly, almost painfully. He cannot help but remember how he grew up.

“I’m not. Besides chemistry is interesting, and math is my favorite subject. I definitely want to learn from them.” Shin eyes grew animated.

Seijuurou knew that his sons’ thirst for knowledge is insatiable and never ending. When he saw something interesting, he devoured it like a hungry lion to his prey. He mentally shook his head. Shin once told him that he liked observing other people interact with each other. That it never ceased to surprise and amaze him when what he expected what others would do turn out to be different.

He snorted at that. He really resembled him in many ways. No wonder Takao called him his clone.

 

 

The butler opened the door and bowed to them when they entered.

“Tell the cook to ready the food, add some fried chicken on the menu tonight.” Seijuurou said to the butler, watching his son head straight to the stairs, his relaxed aura subtly shifted to a more formal bearing. Like an instinct when other people are around.

Seijuurou felt a slight jab on his chest. He did not taught his son to be indifferent and stoic, but he picked up that habit from him and his grandfather. Being an _“Akashi”_ is already engraved on his sons’ body and mind. Though his son always did whatever he wanted, he still have this aura that held him aloft and different to others. _“Being an Akashi.”_ He thought bitterly.

“Is Akira still at the library?

“Yes Seijuurou-sama, should I call for him?”

“No, I’ll go there myself.” He said and went upstairs in his room. Thinking to take a shower before going to the library.

 

 

Seijuurou slowly opened the door of the library. His eyes scanned the area looking for his other son. The library is one of the largest room in the manor. It was designed in a circular way and has the same length of the manor. All sides are occupied with books.

Midorima made a joke a long time ago that the library might be as big as the world’s largest library.

On the center of the room is a table with two sofa but he did not find his son there. Instead he saw him in the floor sitting yoga style and browsing what looks like a history book. He silently watched his other son as he continued to read the book. Brows knitted together in deep concentration. There are other two books open in front of him and a notebook which is also open. There are also papers on his side. His pen is clamped in his mouth as he continued to browse. Now and then his finger would trace some information in the book, jotted it in his notebook before resuming again.

“You need some help?” he asked. He saw his son jolted before he stiffened. He slowly removed the book in his lap and closed it. He also moved his feet and slowly sat properly before facing him. Soft brown eyes meet his for a moment before Akira face the floor.

“I’m almost finish father.” He said. His voice carried a slight tremor.

His heart ached at that. He wanted to reach out and touch his son to hug him or anything but he does not know what will happen. He remembered when he first tried to hug him three months ago. Akira jerked and jumped away from him. He never felt such intense rejection in his whole life.

He stood there near the door looking at intently at his son. Shin’s twin.

If Shin almost took all his features, Akira’s looks are taken from both his parents. His hair is red just like his, also the shape of his face and his nose were inherited from him. But his eyes, its shape and color, and the shape of his mouth are not from him. It’s from the person who gave birth to him. _Kouki._ Even his hands were inherited from him.

“Dinner is ready.” He said.

Akira nodded and started closing the books. Fixing his things. “I’ll be there father, I’ll fix my things first.”

Seijuurou opened his mouth, thinking to help before he stopped looking at the forlorn figure. He forced himself to move back, slowly reaching the door and closing it.

 

 

“Dad, you have something to do tomorrow?” Shin asked when they settled for dinner.

“I have to go to the office in the morning but I’m free all afternoon, why?”

Shin grinned. “Then can you pick up something for me in Tokyo? There’s a shipment of books coming tomorrow. There’s a new series book by Usami Akihiko I wanted to read. I have practice tomorrow after remedial so I cannot go all the way to Tokyo for that. The book is only limited in Tokyo at the moment, only one thousand copies are available and it might take longer before they reprint. I already placed my order but Usami-san is having a book signing. I want it signed.”

Seijuurou silently chewed on his food. Usually Shin can just ask his butler or any of their employees inside the manor to do that, but he told his son a long time ago to tell him if ever he wanted or need something.

“Alright. I guess I can visit the others while I’m there.”

“Say hi to them for me.”

On his right Akira silently ate looking at nothing but his food. His posture rigid almost as if he is being judged, or rather someone will judge him if he relax himself.

“Do you have anything you want me to buy for you?” he softly asked.

Akira shook his head stiffly. “Nothing father.”

Seijuurou’s mouth tightened in frustration. Conversation with Akira is always like this. Always curt and short. He cannot even call it a proper conversation. Akira only talked to them if he is being asked.

“How’s school?” he asked. Looking for a way to make Akira talk. It’s not like he can order his son to talk.

Akira looked at him briefly. He caught the confusion and anxiety in his eyes. Clearly thinking what to say.

He looked at him, determined to let him speak. He knew Akira will talk.

“What do you want to know father?”

“How are you adopting, did you made any friends?”

Akira slowly nodded. His hands slightly trembled. His form dejected.

Seijuurou waited, but Akira said nothing. Just looking at his half empty plate. Clearly his appetite gone. He sighed. “Can I speak with you later? After dinner?”

If possible, Akira’s form became more rigid. He nodded again.

 

 

Shin’s eyes traveled from his father to his younger twin. He saw his fathers’ frustration. Clearly wanting Akira to interact with them. But just like these past four months that Akira was with them, he never interact.

He understood what his father is feeling because he felt that way too. He wanted to talk to his brother, tell stories or anything, but he failed everytime he tried. It’s like there is a very thick wall separating them. A wall he does not know how to break. Just like his father.

 

 

Seijuurou sighed and slide the papers he had been studying in a brown manila envelope. Then he put it one side of the table, his arms making contact on the picture frame beside it. His eyes settled on the pictures. One frame consists of him and Shin. Both of them had a wide grin on their face. Shin waiving on the picture while him holding their skateboard. The picture was taken three years ago in Canada when they decided to spend their Christmas there.

The other frame is Akira’s face. His face looking at the camera but his eyes are focused in something else, his mind elsewhere. It also reflected sadness and pain. Shin requested the picture three months ago when he saw Akira sitting at the garden.

He did not like the picture, not when it clearly showed Akira’s pain, but he did not have other pictures of him. When Shin saw the picture he took, he did not bother to ask Akira for another one, Shin clearly understood Akira’s emotions in the picture.

His finger traced Akira’s eyes. No matter how he looked at it, it looked exactly like Koukis’. Like Kouki is directly looking at him but not the way he always looked. Not with innocence and warmth, not with vitality and naivety. Not with his clear bright smiling eyes but with pain and sadness.

His heart ached. The pain he thought he closed tightly inside his chest opened. _“Kouki”_ He whispered.

They were still in high school when that accident happened. Final year in there senior high to be exact.

It was around winter high when Kouki had an accident while having a basketball practice. He slipped on the court _as always_ which caused his head to hit one of the bleachers which led to concussion.

Kuroko and the others took Kouki in the hospital where he stayed for three days. He wasn’t able to visit Kouki at that time because he went to England for the reading of his mother’s will. His mother is quarter English, and her family is of Royal blood in England. Apparently his mother Shiori wrote a will before her health took her.

Her first testament was read one week after her mother’s passing, only making his father and two of his mother’s attorney in England his legal guardian regarding all his mother’s assets and wealth. When he reached eighteen all of his mothers’ will be legally transferred to him. It is up to him what to do with it. Still young for such big responsibility but Shiori trusted her son to be able to make the right decision at that age.

The Akashi Family is rich. To one’s certain point of view, they are very _very_ rich, but apparently his mother’s family is in a whole different level. They are one of those who stood on top of the business world.

When he returned home, he made sure that Kouki was okay, made a promise to him too that he will spend all his weekends and holidays with him to make up for the time he was not there when he needed him.

Two months later that was when the real problem arises. Kouki was always sick, vomiting, lack of appetite and fevers. Concerned he took Kouki to the hospital and they learned that he was pregnant.

The news was shocking. There was no way that could happen. _Men don’t get pregnant._ Even the doctors were amazed and shocked. After the initial shocked of what he learned, he went looking for answers. That’s when he learned that while Kouki was in the hospital two months ago, a doctor/ scientist overheard Kuroko and the others talking that Kouki is gay, that he had a boyfriend.

At that time the doctor was making an experiment on how to make males carry babies. His proposal was actually rejected by his company because they thought that it was impossible and it was just a waste of fund. Nevertheless he continued his experiment and indeed he made a breakthrough. The only problem is that who would try it.

When he learned that Kouki was gay he could not help himself but try it on him. For three days while Kouki was at the hospital, he injected it on him. He only miscalculated one thing. That Kouki’s boyfriend happened to be an Akashi.

The company judged the doctor for what he did, especially when the person he did with the experiment had a connection to the next in line of not only of the Akashi but also the heir of a duke in England. A month after the revelation the doctor took his own life.

Problems kept piling up. Although the experiment was successful, what comes next was difficult. Kouki was always sick, his body trying to reject the foreign fetus inside him. He had no choice but to drop out of school. And for the past seven months of his life Kouki had to live in the private hospital, always being subject to tests, medications. Always being prodded with injections.

And thanks to the Akashi’s power and wealth that the pregnancy was a success. Seijuurou used his name to silent the press and stop the other scientists into making Kouki a lab rat. And with his money he made sure that Kouki survived the nine months of his pregnancy.

His father did not support him with his decision but allowed him to use the Akashi name. The money he used came from his mother’s side. His father actually suggested aborting the child. He got angry with his father for suggesting it but at the back of his mind, he also considered the idea, especially to what it was doing to Kouki.

He once asked Kouki if he ever considered aborting but Kouki said that it never entered his mind. He wanted to bring their child into the world. He had no choice but to accept his decision and make the best out of it.

During that time was also very crucial to Seijuurou, he constantly traveled from Japan to England and vice versa. Desperately learning everything as fast as he could. His constant travel from his mothers’ land, left him stranded in one place for a week or two, associating himself with the family’s people. If he is not outside, he is inside the office, reading one document after another, meeting with the other leaders of another country, meeting other royal bloods, celebrities, presidents and whatnots.

When he is back in Japan, school and his fathers worked for him always left him exhausted that he barely had time to visit Kouki in the hospital. When he did have the chance to visit him he would end up sleeping in Koukis’ bed while Kouki watched over him.

That left him guilty. He wanted to be there for Kouki. Wanted to give him his support not with just his money but by being there, holding his hands, supporting him when things got painful and difficult.

Kouki did not blame him for it. He always smiled when he visited. Allowed him to rest when they should be talking. He always listened when he unload all his uncertainties and doubts. He would always give him a sweet smile, a hug, a kiss, encouraging words laced with warmth and love. He would always say that he could do it, because if no one can, _his_ Sei could do it.

He was in England when news reached him that Kouki gave birth. He was two weeks early from his due date. He wanted to be there but could not do anything. All flights were cancelled due to a storm and his work had him tied for a week. It was only after eight days that he was able to return promising himself to have more time with Kouki.

He even bought a ring, wanting to propose. They were still young, he barely out of high school while Kouki had yet to finish high school. But he wanted to propose. He was sure that the only one he would spend the rest of his life is with Kouki. He could not imagine anyone else.

What received him is not the warmth he was used to. Not a hug or a kiss, not a smile from a certain brown haired boy with clear brown eyes, but a cold letter and a red hair, red eyed baby.

The letter contained three simple sentences. _Sei, I’m sorry. I’m still too young to be a parent. Please take care of Shin. Kouki._

That letter destroyed his world. Maybe it was his fault, for not being there when he needed him the most, but what hurt him the most was that Kouki did not even give him the chance to fix things. That he did not trust him enough to give him another chance to patch things up, to make things better.

He tried looking for Kouki. He went to his house. He was greeted by Koukis’ father with indifference, while his mother treated him formally, not with the same warmth and motherly she used to do.

They said that Kouki only sent them a letter, explaining what he did and that he is alright. That he would send a letter again. That they should not bother looking for him. When Koukis’ older brother arrived home he blamed him for Kouki not coming home. Before he left, he still fully intend to search but Kouki’s mother stopped him. She begged him not to look for Kouki, to allow Kouki a time for his own. That led him to a conclusion that maybe they know where he is. They just don’t want to tell him.

With that he focused his mind with a baby, and college. He still continued to learn everything about his heritage but decided to put his mother’s family attorney Mr. Robert Henderson in charge of his assets and two of his mother’s most trusted employee with the companies. The same people whom his mother trusted before she died. He wanted to focus on the baby first and quickly finish college.

The years pass rather slowly and painfully for Seijuurou. When he finished college he decide to stay in Japan, managing the company from their and leaving to England at least once a month.

His relationship with his father turned worse. They always fought not just because of how he manage the company but on how to deal with Shin. Masaomi wanted another Seijuurou but the son did not want another like him, at least not like how he grew up. In the end he bought a manor, located just outside the city. He liked the place. It was quiet and beautiful. He had the place renovated and fixed and two months later on Shin’s fourth birthday they moved in.

Masaomi still visited, especially on weekends. But it is clear that Shin is not fond with his grandfather. He once told him that his grandfather is like detached from any emotion except for his drive on achieving perfection.

He shrugged at that.

Shin also asked about his other parent and he never hid anything from him. Especially the circumstances of his birth. It was a relief that Shin accepted it easily. That was one of his greatest fears. That what if Shin would not accept how he was born or that both his parents are both men. But it seems that Shin is more open minded.

The trigger of Shin’s question about his other parent is not because he was jealous of his classmates having two parents, but because at that time he is confused on how his father seems to bring different women or men to introduce as a special friend every three months. He had to admit that after Kouki, he never tried to have another serious relationship. He only played around. When he felt that his partner at that time was becoming possessive and clingy, _which happens a lot,_ he immediately broke up with them.

Then four months ago another shock came to him. He was with Shin at that time in Tokyo, when Shin asked to stop at a bookstore to buy his favorite authors’ new book. That’s when he saw them.

_They_ were in the same isle where Shin’s book was situated, and _they_ were buying the same book Shin wanted to buy.

Koukis’ eyes then were rounded, he clearly saw the different emotions mixed in his brown eyes, guilt, fear and longing dominating the rest. He also changed a little. He was taller then, but still fall at least an inch or two on his own height. He looked more mature too but his face retained his youthful appearance. He was a bit tanned.

While he was devouring Koukis’ appearance at that time he did not fail to notice the boy beside Kouki looking at him then to Kouki, just like what Shin is doing.

Then another familiar person came from another side of the isle, that made him came back to his senses and along it, the truth. It did not take an intelligent man to see that the boy beside Kouki is his son. It was glaringly obvious especially the hair. Which made him conclude that he is Shin’s twin.

Along with the pain came the betrayal, not only towards Kouki but also towards his friend _Tetsuya_ who was also looking at him with a shocked expression holding a book.

All along he knew. He knew where Kouki was. He knew that he had another son and did not tell him. It was too much. His only anchor then was his anger.

Two hours later, he forced Kouki and Akira inside the car and bought them home. For two weeks, he tried to get the truth out of Kouki but he remained stubborn. And for two weeks he tried to fill in the gap of years he was missing in Akira’s life, but like his other father he was also stubborn. Not stubborn in a bad way, but stubborn in a way that he always saw how scared he is whenever he tried to approach him. He always shied away from him whenever he is near or trying to strike a conversation. He also lacked his brother’s natural curiosity.

On the other hand Shin tried to bridge the distance not only to his brother but also to Kouki and he swore that it was effective. That it was working. That made him hope that things could still work. He was willing to forget everything that happened then. Especially when he learned that his feelings to Kouki never diminished. He was sure of that. He knew that in due time Kouki will tell him what he wanted to know.

It made him hope and he tried harder to fix things, to allow himself another chance, but two weeks later, Kouki vanished again. Leaving him another letter and not a baby this time but a twelve year old brown eyed boy.

The letter was short. _Sei, I’m sorry. Please take care of Akira. Kouki._

For the second time, his world came crashing on him. Pain and betrayal sipped to the very core of his being making him hard to breath.

That’s when he gave up. If Kouki did not want anything to do with him then fine, he will leave him be. He would not bother this time. He will just focus on his sons. But another problem took hold of him and Shin. Ever since Kouki disappeared, Akira emotionally withdrew from them. What little hope he had to fix their relationship started to diminish everyday. He also noticed that aside from his indifference he also started to fear them. All his actions were measured and careful, clearly not wanting to make a mistake or to get in their way. Not allowing himself to be a bother or a nuisance. As days went by, the wall that separated them get harder and thicker. He knew that if he will not do something he won’t be able to break that wall. He won’t be able to reach his son. And this is a battle he intended to win.

No matter what.

 

 

A knock on the door stop his journey from his past. He took a deep breath and schooled his expression. “Come in.” he said.

Akira slowly opened the door and entered. “You asked for me father?”

“Sit down.” He motioned for one of the single sofa facing his table. Akira silently sat down his eyes downcast.

He also stood up and occupied the other sofa in front of Akira.

“Akira…” he waited until Akira lifted his face. Until Akira looked at him in the eye. “Are you afraid of me?” he asked softly.

Akira’s eyes widen. His face went blank before it was drained of any color. He noticed how his hand trembled.

Akira shook his head. “No father.” He whispered.

“Why are your hands trembling?” he motioned him with his hand and gestured in Akira’s hands on his lap.

Akira slowly removed his hands on his lap and put it inside his pants pockets. He went silent again.

“Are you blaming me for Kouki leaving?” he asked again.

“No father.” Akira repeated.

"Is there anything you wanted to tell me?”

For a moment something flashed in Akira’s mind. It was only for a moment but if he read it correctly, he was sure it was desperation. It was a minute before he talked.

“I… I am sorry father.”

“For what?” he frowned.

“For troubling you.”

Seijuurou’s hands curled into fists. “You are not troubling me.” His voice raising an octave higher.

Akira went silent again. He hated the silence.

He hated how Akira used the silence at his advantage. He cannot win against that.

He sighed. “I’m sorry.” He returned Akira’s words to him.

Akira’s eyes snap towards him, bright and confused. “Why?”

“For not being a good father to you.”

Akira frantically shook his head. “No father, you are perfect.” The panic was evident on Akira’s voice. Like he made a mistake and trying hard to correct it.

He smiled sadly. “There’s no such thing as perfect Akira.”

What little color that started to appear on his sons’ face was entirely wiped out again. He tried to stand but his feet did not support him, he kneeled instead, his gaze desperately looking at him. His palms rubbed each other in a frantic motion. “Please…Please don’t say that… I…you are the best…I…”

His broken words stopped when Seijuurous’ hand shot out and grab his arms to make him stand.

“Don’t you ever dare to kneel on me again.” He said harshly. His gripped tightened when Akira flinched. “Do you understand me?”

Akira mutely nodded he could tell that Akira is trying to stand on his own.

He slowly released Akiras’ arm, breathing heavily. For a moment his mind went blank when he saw his son kneeling. That was the worst. To see his own son kneeling in front of him. Like a sinner in penance, asking for a pardon. It only showed how much his son feared him.

“Damn it.” He sat down again and Akira did the same, staring at the floor, clearly trying to stop the tears from falling.

There’s no meaning to his son’s reaction. He did not know why his son feared him that much. He knew he did not do anything to have such intense reaction from the boy. Where did that came?

His mind is running overtime, puzzled. He shook his head. “Look, let’s just call it a night.” He finally said.

Akira looked at him, then stood up and bowed. “Good night, father.”

He watched his son reached for the door, opened it before turning to him again and giving another bow before leaving closing the door behind him.

He shakily ran his hands on his hair before returning on his swivel chair. He sat down and closed his eyes but shot open again when a vision of his son kneeling in front of him appeared on his mind. His knuckles hit the table in anger and frustration.

His son needed help. That was evident but he did not know how to help, where to start.

“Damn it.”


	2. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is happening, dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly Shin's point of view. 
> 
> I also included some scenes and characters from England as I'm going to need them on the later chapter.

“Are you going to school already?”

Shin glanced at his grandfather who was sitting on the dining table having coffee by himself. His father went to England three days ago for his monthly travel. At most, he would be gone for a week. He did not know why his grandfather chose to visit while their father is away. Come to think of it. This happened a lot since four months ago. His grandfather always visits when their father went on a trip. He even stayed for a day or two.

He nodded. “Yes grandfather.” He glanced at a maid standing near the window, waiting for an order. “Where’s Akira?” he asked.

“Akira-sama already went to school, Shin-sama.”

He frowned. They don’t usually go to school together, given that Akira always went out before him, but this time, Akira seems way too early. He made sure to wake up early and walk with his brother to school and to evade his grandfather but it seems he failed on both.

He made his way to entertainment room where he remembered that he left his ball there. When he went out again, his grandfather motioned on the sit beside him.

“Get some breakfast first before you go.” he ordered and nodded at the maid. The maid quickly made her way to the kitchen.

Shin secretly rolled his eyes and knew that he is trapped. He sat defeated and waited for the food to be served for him.

“How is your performance in school?”

“Fine grandfather, I’m on top of the class.” He knew that that is what his grandfather wanted to hear.

“Good, I heard you’re also excelling in that club of yours?”

Shin nodded again shifting slightly to allow the maid to put the food in front of him. Then he grabbed his spoon and fork, trying to eat slowly and properly.

“And your brother? How is he in school?”

Shin secretly sighed and swallowed the food in his mouth. He wondered if he is being interrogated.

There’s nothing wrong with the questions, the problem is how it is being phrased.

“His fine grandfather.”

Masaomis’ eyebrows rose. “I take it then that he is also excelling in class?”

Shin stilled. Thinking what to say to his grandfather.

“Well, he is still adopting in school and class…”

“He transferred four months ago.” His grandfather pointed out.

Shin shut up. He gazed at his grandfather and stared at his face. It might be his weird imagination but there is something different with how his grandfather spoke of Akira. Like a dark malice that he cannot pinpoint.

“Is there something wrong with Akira, grandfather? It’s not like he’s failing in his class.” He cannot help but defend his brother.

Masaomis’ eyes flashed. “He is an Akashi. An Akashi must not allow anyone to best him…”

He stood up and took his bag and ball. “I’m finished eating, I need to go grandfather.” His own voice hardened.

“Do not interrupt me when I’m talking Shin.”

He froze. His grandfathers’ voice carried a threat with it. He suppressed a shudder and glance at his grandfather. He did not know why but he suddenly felt scared.

Masaomi sighed. “You can go. I’ll sleep here tonight. I’ll leave early tomorrow. I expect you and Akira to be here later for dinner.”

“Yes grandfather.” He nearly ran outside.

He was nearing the monstrous gate when someone called his name. He glanced back and saw the cook, Mrs. Kanae holding what looks like a bento box.

“Uhm… Shin-sama, can I speak with you for a moment?”

“What is it?”

Kanae-san was silent for a moment trying to look for the right words on how to phrase her requests.

“Uhm, you see my grandson has a project he needs to finish and he said that he cannot continue because there are materials and books that are missing in the school library and books are rather expensive…” she trailed of.

He raised his eyebrows waiting.

“So if it would be alright if he can use the library, he might find what he needed there before I resort to buying books….” Her cheeks reddened.

“I don’t mind, though it would be better for him to come if we are here, grandfather is here so, I don’t want him asking questions again.”

Kanae-san nodded. They both know that his grandfather do not want his grandchildren interacting with what he called as the commoners.

“What’s with the bento?” he gestured.

“Eh… Ah… it seems that Akira-sama did not need his lunch. Maybe he will eat at the canteen today.”

He frowned. “Does he always take his lunch here?”

“Everyday Shin-sama, it’s only today that he did not take it.”

“Hmmm. I need to go.” He glanced at his watch. “The train will leave in twenty minutes, I don’t want to be late.”

Kanae-san bowed. “Have a good day Shin-sama, please be careful.”

Shin nodded before leaving.

Shin sighed. He took another chocolate bar in his pocket and stuffed it in his mouth.

“Yo Akashi!” An arm wrapped around his shoulders. “Going for lunch?”

He looked at his friend and teammate. “It’s lunch time.” He pointed out and glare at the guy, willing him to remove his arms around his shoulders.

The other guy flinched and removed his arms. “Don’t be so stiff. And stop glaring.”

Tadashi Zero. He never knew how he became friends with him. He suppose because it was only him who had the guts to befriend him when he learned who he was when they first entered middle high. Most students in Todou Middle high came from prominent family, but him being an Akashi is being on different level than most. In this school, even as young as they are, they gauge and measure your worth by how wealthy or powerful your family is.

There are also others who entered through scholarship and truth be told, he prefer them as friends. Sadly, most of them labeled him as one of those rich kids who belong in a different world than them.

Only Tadashi Zero had the guts to approach and befriend him. Not thinking if he should belong to the _‘lower class’_ or _‘higher class’_ as most students used to label themselves.

“Ahh! Come to think it, you still haven’t introduced me to your brother.” Tadashi suddenly spoke.

He frowned. “I don’t think I want to do that.” He entered the canteen and went directly to the machine where the menu is being flashed. He thought for a moment before he entered his order and went to sit in an empty table.

“What do you mean by that?” Tadashi glared at him and sat across him.

“I don’t want my brother to be influenced…” he suddenly stopped. His eyes scanning the area. He remembered that his brother did not take his lunch.

_‘He’s not here?’_ He stood up, scanning the area again. “Sorry Tadashi can you take my order, I have something to do.”

“Oi! Where are you going?” Tadashi shouted but he did not pay attention to him. He walked as fast as he could trying not to run.

He had a feeling that Akira did not eat breakfast either. He was suddenly worried. He reached his brothers’ classroom in a few minutes, there are still few students inside the room. Some are having their lunch while others are having conversations.

He looked around bypassing those who are starring at him. When he did not find what he is looking for, he approach a tall blonde haired boy standing near the door.

“Excuse me, but have you seen where Akira Akashi is?”

The boys’ eyes widen, starring at him in wonder.

“Excuse me, have you seen where my brother went?” he repeated and nearly rolled his eyes. _He got that look a lot._

“Akashi-kun went out ten minutes ago.” A girl said and approached them.

“Do you have any idea where he went?” he asked and smiled at the girl.

The girl blushed and came nearer. “No, he always went out during lunch time, but I saw that he did not have his lunch box so I think he is at the canteen.”

“Ahh, thanks.” He was about to leave again when the girl spoke. “Why don’t you call him, Akashi-san?”

He stilled. Another thought came to him. He did not know his brothers’ phone number. He sighed in frustration.

“If you are looking for Akashi-kun, I think he is at the rooftop.” Another person interjected. This time it was a boy with jet black hair. His dark eyes looking straight him. He was surprise a little, at least this one is looking at him normally and not the usual stares he received.

“I saw him a few times heading for the stairs during lunch time. I think it is safe to assume that he is going at the rooftop.”

“Thank you.” He muttered ignoring the girl who was trying to gain his attention again and turned back heading straight to the stairs.

“Akira?” he called when he opened the door at the rooftop. His eyes scanned the area. “Akira?” He repeated when he saw no one.

“Shin-onii-sama?” He turned. He saw him sitting beside the tank. His back pressed at the railings. He sighed in relief choosing to ignore how Akira addressed him. No matter how many times he told him to call him without any honorifics’ Akira still addressed him formally. “What are you doing here?” he approached his brother.

“Passing the time, onii-sama.”

“What about lunch, are you not going to eat lunch?”

“I’m not hungry, onii-sama.”

He was about to speak when Akiras’ stomach rumbled.

His eyebrows rose. “Your stomach is disagreeing with you.”

Akira blushed.

“C’mon, let’s go eat.” Akira stared at him.

“What? You’re not going to insist you’re not hungry are you.”

“I…” Akiras’ face turned even redder. “I don’t have any money.” He mumbled.

“What do you mean, you don’t have any money? Didn’t dad gave you some ATM and credit cards. Where are you getting your allowance?” he asked.

Akira went silent again.

He sighed harshly. “C’mon, let’s go eat.” He grabbed his brothers’ hands to make him stand and did not let go until they reached the canteen.

 

 

Tadashi was staring hard at Akira, like trying to dissect him. Shin kicked his foot below the table.

“Wha….” Tadashis’ chin hit the table when he tried to touch his aching feet. “What’s that for?”

Shin glared at him. _“Stop it.”_ He mouthed.

Tadashi glared back before returning his gaze to Akira, choosing to ignore Shins’ hiss at him.

“So Akashi-ku…” Tadashi frowned. “Can I just call you Akira? I might get confused with you and Akashi here.” He pointed at Shin and put his arms around Akiras’ shoulder who was seated beside him.

Akira jolted and raised his face from his food to look at his brother’s friend. Before he could say anything his brother spoke.

“You will not.” His voice hard. His threat real this time that Tadashi did not miss it. “Remove your arms around my brother.

Tadashi snorted. “It’s not like I’m doing something wrong with him, you know.” He said but removed his arms nonetheless when he felt how tense Akira is.

Akiras’ eyes travelled from Shin to Tadashi. Not missing the tension emitting on his brother.

Shin stood up. “Tadashi, I want to talk to you.” He turned to Akira. “Finish your food Akira, I’ll walk you to your room later.” He motioned for Tadashi to follow him.

Tadashi silently followed until they reached outside. Then he faced Tadashi, his eyes turning hard.

“You will give Akira the same respect you gave me.” He hissed.

“It’s just a name Akashi, it’s not like I’m disrespecting him.” Tadashi said confused. He never saw his friend this way. Akashi has always been serious, whenever he made fun of him, he always choose to ignore it or will retaliate with a sarcastic remark, but this time it is different.

Akashi stepped closer to him until they are almost nose to nose. Akashi stared down at him, his red eyes glittered dangerously. He shifted uncomfortably. This is definitely the first time he reacted this way. Like he suddenly became a different person.

“Is there something wrong with Akira?” he asked. Choosing to ignore the slight shiver he felt.

Shin snapped. For a moment he thought Shin was going to strike at him. Then he stepped back. His hands brushing his hair and sighed. It was a while before Akashi turned to him again.

“Sorry,” he muttered.

Tadashi nodded. “I’m sorry too. I did not mean anything with what I said or did.”

“Just… just leave Akira alone for the moment. I’ll reintroduce him to you someday.”

Tadashi nodded again. He did not know why but he suddenly felt hurt. Akashi did not consider him as a close friend enough to tell him what is going on. He forcefully smiled at him. “We should go back.” He turned around and started to walk.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you Tadashi, it’s just that I also don’t know what is going on, but I’ll tell you someday.”

Tadashi stopped. Then turned back again to face Akashi. Akashis’ eyes looked troubled and tired. He frowned at that. Akashi never get troubled or tired. “Okay.” He simply said.

 

 

Shin stared at his friends’ retreating back slightly regretful of what he did. He did not know what came over him. Just as Tadashi said, it was just a name. But he saw how Akira responded, that made him snap.

He sighed. He should apologize again later. Tadashi is his friend.

 

 

Shin stared at the door of the library frowning, the light was still on. It’s already eleven in the evening. He knew that Akira is inside because he saw him entered before he went out after their dinner.

Dinner that night was a nightmare. Their grandfather talking on and on about how to become an Akashi casually interjecting insults here and there towards Akira. Though he praised Shin for his achievements, there was an underlying message behind his grandfathers’ words, clearly saying that it was not enough. He still needs to be more. Honestly it was exhausting just listening to it.

Akira clearly had no appetite but forced himself to eat, his body stiff the whole duration of the meal. Even _he_ wanted to leave the dining room.

It was never this bad when his father is with them. Though his grandfather clearly wanted to reprimand him when he either eat too fast or do something inappropriate, he would hold himself back. Clearly not wanting to fight with his father.

But to him, he felt that his grandfather is slightly scared of his dad. Especially when his dad glared at his grandfather whenever his grandfather started his lecture.

After the meal, his grandfather entered his room and Akira entered the library while he went out to the court. He wanted to play a bit and forget about their dinner.

At least his grandfather is leaving tomorrow.

 

 

Considering that tomorrow is weekend he decided to finish the book he was reading when he returned home. After finishing the book he wanted to grab a snack so he went out his room to the kitchen. That’s when he saw that the light in the library is still on. He quickly went to the kitchen, grabbing two bottled pineapple juice and put two slice of cake on the plate. If Akira is still awake, he would force him eat midnight snack with him.

Silent as a cat, he slightly opened the door, peering inside. He saw Akira on the floor lying curled on his side, his right arm covering his face. A book still open yet abandoned in front of him. He did not know but something looked disturbing with Akira’s posture.

He entered and quickly put the food aside and went to Akiras’ side. “Akira….?” He called.

Akira shivered but did not move to face him. He squatted on the floor. “Akira….” He called louder and this time he shook him.

Akira bolted upright clearly terrified, his eyes unfocused and his hands lashed out in desperation connecting on Shins’ right shoulder. Shin grabbed his hands. “Akira, it’s me?” he said.

Akira flailed for a moment. His breathing a little heavy before he focused to the person in front of him. “Onii-sama?” His voice croaked before relief flooded his eyes.

Shins’ hand tightened on Akira’s. He felt terrified. He did not know what happened to Akira but something did happen. He gulped. “Are you okay? What happened?”

Akira bit his lip and shook his head. He removed his hands on him and curled himself in a sitting position and started to rock. “Nothing… nothing…” His voice croaked again. Like something is blocking his air lungs.

He quickly grabbed one of the bottled juice and opened it before nudging to Akira. “Drink.”

Akira stared at the bottle for a moment before grabbing it, taking a long drink.

Shin took the bottle, when he saw Akiras’ arms trembled, nearly dropping the bottle. “Are you okay now?” he whispered.

Akira nodded but his eyes still had remnants of fear.

He stood up and stared at his brother. “C’mon.” he offered his hand.Akira stared at him. “Let’s go to sleep. You can sleep in my room tonight if you want.” He offered. He believed that Akira did not want to sleep alone tonight. Besides he did not want to leave his brother alone too, at least for the night.

Akira took a deep breath and took his offered hand. “I’m okay onii-sama, I’ll sleep in my room tonight.”

Shin bit his tongue to keep himself from arguing. “I’ll walk you to your room.” He said curtly.

Akira nodded and moved towards the door, he was about to follow when something caught his eye. He stared at it. On top of the books situated in the middle in one of the shelf sat a video camera.

He started to move towards it when Akira called him from the door. He turned and followed his brother, forgetting about it after a minute.

 

 

Seijuurou was getting out of the shower when a soft knock in the door disturbed him. “Yes?” he called in English.

“It’s me master Seijurou.” The butler, Anthony called behind the door. “Young master Shin is on the phone.”

“I’ll take it here.” He said and quickly took the phone in his table hitting the connect button. “Shin, what’s wrong?” he asked worried. It must be somewhere between eleven and midnight in Japan.

“Dad?” Shin whispered. His voice a bit shaky.

“What’s wrong?” he asked again

“When are you coming home?” Shin asked.

“Why… What happened?”

It was a minute before Shin talked. “Nothing… It’s just that something happened to Akira. I don’t know exactly….” Shin stopped for a moment before he talked again. Conviction can be heard in his voice. “Something is happening to Akira. I found him in the library a while ago. I thought he was sleeping but…” Shin stopped again looking for the right words. “It’s like he was having a nightmare while awake.”

Seijuurous’ hand tightened on the phone. “Where is he now?’ he asked.

“In his room. He said he’s okay and can sleep alone when I offered him to sleep in my room.”

Seijuurou took a deep breath. He wanted Shin to take the phone to Akira but stopped himself.

“I’ll come home tonight.” He promised looking at his watch. It’s already past seven in the morning.“I’ll call you later.”

“And dad…”

“What?”

“Grandfather is here.”

Seijuurous’ hand tightened again. “Did he do something again?”

“No, it’s just the usual lecture but…” he trailed of. “I don’t know dad, I’m just worried and I’m having this feeling that something is wrong. I don’t know.”

“Alright, don’t leave Akira alone until I get home. Call me if ever you feel something happen again. I’ll be there, I’ll be home soon.”

“Okay dad. Goodnight.”

“It’s morning here, Shin.” He tried to joke, a lump on his throat. He was suddenly feeling a de ja vu. It was the same helplessness he felt thirteen years ago when Kouki was pregnant. Something is happening to his loved ones but he is not there for them.

He sighed, frustrated.

“Good night Shin.” He murmured.

He quickly dressed, while rearranging his schedule in his mind. He needed to get home. This time he will be there for his sons. He wasn’t there for Kouki then, he will make sure to be there for his sons.

 

 

“Tell the pilot to ready the plane and ask for clearance. We will leave in a few hours.” Seijuuro said to his assistant, arranging the papers and putting them in his briefcase. It’s nearly three pm when the meeting ended.

The assistant nodded and went out from the conference home.

Gerald’s eyebrows rose staring at his cousin. “Is there a reason why you’re leaving in haste?”

Seijuurou glanced at his cousin. Red hair with cobalt blue eyes stared at him with intensity.

“Ah, my son called.” He said simply, but enough to convey his meaning.

Gerald nodded. He is seven years younger than his cousin, but ever since he was a teenager he learned that there is nothing more important to Seijuurou than his son. One call from his son and he would leave running.

Then he frowned. “I still haven’t meet Akira.” He said.

Seijuurou snapped his brief case then turned to him. “I’ll bring him here next time and introduce him to the family. These past few months have been hectic, and I don’t want to whisk him to another country for only a couple of hours then leave again.” He sat down and rested his head on the table. “I’ll bring him here when vacation comes.” He added after a thought.

“Or I can visit you in Japan, It’s been almost four years since I visited there.” Gerald suggested.

Seijuurou raised his head and shook it. “No, I need you here for the moment. I might not be able to come next month so I need you and Jordan to work together.” Then he frowned. “Then call Hide will you, ask him to come home and help with the company. I don’t want to hear of him from the news again from some random country making his daredevil acts.”

Gerald rolled his eyes. “He only listens to you, you know.”

Seijuurou narrowed his eyes. “Ground him.” He said. “Tell him I ordered him to come home. Tell him that he will not leave the country until I say otherwise. He’s already twenty three, it’s time for him to face his responsibilities.”

Gerald nodded, he would enjoy bossing Hide around.

There was a soft knock, the door opening.

“Sir, the car is ready.” One of his bodyguards said in the doorway.

He stood up and took his briefcase. “I’m counting on you. Call me whenever you need me for something.”

Gerald also stood up. “Okay, say hi to Shin and Akira for me.”

Seijuurou patted him on the back before walking out of the door. He stared at the door for a moment, and then sighed.

It would be a long months for him. He knew that he is good with managing the companies and the state, but he is not as good as Seijuurou. When like this happens that his cousin will leave the managing to them for a while, he is always plagued with worry and doubts. Always thinking if his decisions were right. If it was good enough. It would be a relief again if Seijuurou return.

 

 

Seijuurou rested his head on the backrest of the couch inside the plane. He would rest for a while, rest then make sure that his sons are safe. Then he would start investigating, start to look for answers.

He should have done this a long time ago. At least when Akira started to act weird or why Kouki vanished. Back then, he was afraid, terrified of the outcome, that Kouki really did not need him. Now he needed to know, to find the truth, he owed it to his sons. No matter what the outcome, he would accept it.

He owed it to his self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this chapter to focus on Shin at the moment. I wanted to introduce him as a responsible and protective brother but at the same time, I want to show his age. That he still needed an adult's guidance. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated...
> 
> Please tell me if you think it's too much or I made some improper mistakes. You can also give me some suggestions and pointers. I need them.....
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed reading.
> 
> Next update maybe next week.


	3. A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come home, Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. It's chapter three.  
> .................................................................
> 
> This chapter contains child abuse, I categorized them as both emotional and physical...   
> Please don't hate me for it.
> 
> ...................................................................
> 
> Ps. I also edited chapters one and two a bit for I saw some inconsistencies and glaring mistakes.... hehehe  
> You might want to review it.

Seijuurou stretched his hands upwards, working his shoulders out of their stiffness. Then he went to stand in front of the glass wall behind his desk. The glass wall occupied one side of his office, giving him the view of the busy street below. He stood there watching the ant like people and cars pass, contemplating.

It’s been three days since he came home. He already dispatched some of his men yesterday to start working on what happened to Akira and Kouki. He already knew that it might take some time before his questions will have solid answers but he can wait. He will wait patiently, he hated to admit it but he is stuck at the moment.

Akira on the other hand, withdrew away farther from them. Like that episode in his life where Shin witnessed was a trigger to finally shut himself out to them. He never spoke, he evaded them like a plague, never made eye contact, and always shut himself inside his room. No matter how many times Shin coaxed and bribed him with anything, he just bypassed them like he heard nothing, saw nothing.

It was stressing. It was frustrating. Anger started boiling inside him. Akira is holding everything inside without an outlet. He knew from firsthand experience that that is a bad thing. Akira will break. He hoped to find the reason behind it before that happens.

A knock on the door interrupted him.

“Yes?”

The door opened revealing his assistant. “Akashi-sama, the board is waiting inside the conference room.”

He nodded. He took his coat hanging in his chair while his assistant took his briefcase lying on the table. He started towards the door, his assistant and three others followed behind. One bodyguard standing behind the door bowed at him.

When they reached the conference room, another one opened the door.

“Everyone, the chairman has arrived.” His secretary’s perfect voice resounded around the room. Twelve people inside along with their secretaries stood up and bowed at the last person who entered the room.

Siejuurou nodded. “Take a seat.” He said and allowed himself to temporary forget his anxieties. To willed himself to listen to the monthly reports being presented to him…

 

 

Shin frowned while watching at the window of his room. Kanae-san and a teenager were obviously arguing in the farthest area of the garden. The two were situated in a spot where they were hidden behind the Sakura tree, but at Shins’ vantage point of view, he can easily spot them.

Kanae-san is wringing her hands clearly terrified while the teenager was shaking his head at whatever Kanae-san was saying.

The teenager ran his hand through his hair moving a little to his right, that’s when Shin saw that the teenager was holding something. Something familiar.

A video camera.

A memory flashed in his mind. A video camera inside the library.

He ran out from his room, jumping down the stairs.

“Shin-sama what…”

He ignored the butler and ran towards the garden.He saw Kanae-san looked at him and she froze. The teenager looked at behind him and also froze. His face drained of color.

He reached them panting.

It took a moment before he was able to get his breath back, he didn’t know why but his heart is beating loudly. He took a deep breath. “Kanae-san, is this your grandson who used the library last time?” he asked.

Kanae-san didn’t speak, just staring at his employers’ son with a terrified look in her eyes.

“Yes.” The teenager whispered, throat suddenly dry.

“That video camera…” he gestured at the camera.

For a moment the teenager tightened his grip on the camera. Then he looked at his grandmother, a determined look appeared on his face. _“Baa-chan,_ I need to tell them…”

“Hikari but…”

“I can’t keep this inside me, _Baa-chan_ , I can’t… I”

Kanae-san sat down and broke into tears. Sobbing. His grandson crouched down and hugged his grandmother.

It took a moment before Kanae-san was able to control her tears. Now and then she sniffled, then she looked at Shin.

“Shin-sama, he is my only family. With his parents gone, he is the only one I have. Please…please whatever happens look out for him… I don’t want to lose him too.”

Shin didn’t know what Kanae-san is trying to tell him, but he nodded. “I won’t let anything happen to him.” He promised.

Kanae-san shakily stood up and wiped her tears. “I’ll…I’ll go to the kitchen.” She gave her grandson a hug and bowed to Shin before she turned towards the door.

They both watched the elder woman disappear from the door to the kitchen.

It was a moment before the teenager spoke. “I’m Hikari Kanae.” He said. “Thank you for letting me use the library.”

Shin barely nodded, staring intently at the teenager. He is somewhere between eighteen or nineteen. Probably a third year of senior high or a freshman of college.

Hikari cleared his throat and started playing at the video camera. “I…uh…I’m a first year college taking up architecture in Kyoto University and I have a project to pass before…” he paused again. “Well anyway, our professor told us to video how we made our project step by step, so when I used the library I used this to video my work.” He stopped again. Clearly uncomfortable with the intense gaze he is receiving from someone way younger than him.

Shin did not speak. Waiting…

“I was inside the library when Akira-sama entered, I don’t want to disturb him so I planned to continue my work next time, but Akira-sama said that he didn’t mind…so I stayed…” He stopped again. Choosing his words. “I went out for a while to use the comfort room, when I returned…”

“What?” he asked. He did not know but he whispered.

Hikari shifted on his feet. His eyes suddenly looking at his feet intently like his shoes are suddenly interesting.

“I…I saw your grandfather enter the library. I don’t want to intrude or anything so I waited outside, but after fifteen minutes, Masaomi-sama did not came out yet, so I left. It was already late so I planned to get my things back the next day.” He opened the video camera retrieving the small memory card inside it. He offered it to him.

Shin slowly moved his fingers towards it. Shaking the bad feeling inside him. He took the memory card.

“I watched the video, because I was planning to edit it, given that I left it running when I left. After watching I did not do anything with it….” A small silence. “…I’m sorry…” he added.

Shin nodded. “Thank you.” He said curtly.

Hikari only shook his head. “I have to go…I..” Shin looked at him.

“Give me your contact number. I don’t know what’s in the tape but make sure to make yourself available anytime I call you. I don’t want to break my promise to Kanae-san.”

Hikari nodded and took out his phone. Shin also reached for his phone in his pocket.

 

 

The head of finance suddenly stopped talking in confusion when a ringing tone resounded around the conference room. Everyone started to glance at each other looking for the owner of offending device. Seijuurou took out his phone.

His phone is usually in silent mode whenever he is at a meeting, but his son’s phone number had a different ringing tone than the rest and it was not silenced.

“Excuse me.” he said and moved toward the edge of the room. “Shin, “I’m at a meeting right…”

“Dad…”

“Shin, are you crying?” he said in panic. He motioned to his assistant, who understood him and went out to get the car.

“Dad, come home…come home...” Shin’s voice was hoarse. A broken sob can be heard in the phone. “You have to come home.”

“I’m on my way.” He faced the people around the table who are all staring at him. “I’ll have my secretary reschedule the meeting.” He said and went out, putting his phone on his ear again.

“Shin, what’s wrong?”

Shin only cried harder.

Seijuurou tightened his hand on the phone, helplessly hearing his sons’ broken sob. A hand is clenching at his heart. Shin rarely cried, even when he was younger. When he tripped, he got up on his own. When someone bullied him, he retaliated. That’s the kind of person Shin is. It was quietly disturbing to hear him cry.

After thirty minutes or so, _he had his driver put the car in a top speed_ , he reached home. “Where’s Shin?” he called the butler who was staring at him.

“In his room Seijuurou-sama, should I…?” The butler stopped talking when his employer dashed towards the stairs. He stared at him, clearly not believing what he saw.

“Shin…!” Seijuurou opened his sons’ room with more force than necessary. He saw his son on the sofa sitting, hugging his knees and his face hidden on his bended knee. He closed the door and went towards his son. He sat beside him and touched his shoulder. “Shin what…”

Shin looked up, then sprang towards him. His arms going around his neck, he started to sob again.

“What’s wrong? Are you alright?” he hugged his son in return. Trying to make sense of what is happening. It doesn’t look like Shin is hurt. He breathed a little easier. “What happened?”

It was a moment before Shin moved, pointing his hand on the giant screen of the tv in front of them.

He frowned. Don’t tell me his son is crying because he watched some horror movie.

He patted Shins’ shoulder, “Let me open the tv.”

Shins’ arm tightened around him before he let go.

He stood up and open the tv reaching for the remote control before sitting beside Shin again. Shin lay down on the sofa, his head resting on his fathers’ thigh, his arms around his waist and his back against the tv, clearly not wanting to watch again.

He pressed the replay button in the remote and waited. He frowned again when the first scene from the tv is a face of a boy, clearly fixing the equipment, trying to find a position for it to have the perfect view of the table in front. It was a moment before he realized that it was their library.

The boy faced the camera then gestured at the table where papers, books and other kinds of school equipment’s are lying.

_“This is the final stage of my project. As my project has been finished and was successful, the only part left is written report.” He took a book lying on the table and showed a page showing it in front of the camera. “I will start by taking something from this book the words that inspired me to start my project. This book entitled rebuilding by Engr. Weaver clearly stated that to build something solid, you must create the perfect picture of what you had in mind. Building is planning, creating something out of nothing, using only your imagination. Draw the structure.” He took another paper and showed it to the camera. A structure of what looked like a floor plan is shown._

_Shin shifted on his sit letting the boy drowned on and on, confused on what Shin wanted to show him. After thirty minutes or so, with the boy constantly showing something on the camera, he heard the door opened as the boy was bending on the table._

_The boy looked up and stopped, staring towards the door. The door cannot be seen in the video but it seems that the person who entered is one of his sons as he saw the boy bowed towards it._

_“Thank you for letting me use the library.” The boy said._

_“It’s okay.” Another answered and Seijuurou was alerted. It was Akira._

_“I’ll fix my things, and leave…”_

_“I don’t mind.” Akira answered. “You can continue, I won’t disturb you.”_

_Indecision was written on the boy’s face before he bowed again to Akira, who was finally shown in the video. “Thank you.”_

_Akira nodded before he went towards one of the shelf, taking a book and sitting on the floor. Akira was clearly shown in the video as the camera was located on a higher ground and has a wide view of the place._

_“Uhm… Akira-sama, can I use the bathroom first?” the boy said, fidgeting._

_Akira nodded without looking away from his book. He heard the door opening and closing. Akira looked up when he heard the door closed. He stared at it for a moment before he put his book down and reaching behind his back pocket. He took out a picture._

Seijuurou was staring intently at his sons’ face. The sad smile that appeared on his face, his mouth moving a little.

_“Papa…”_

It was soft, but Seijuurou heard it. His chest tightened, the picture was Kouki.

Then he heard the door opened again and Akira looked up. Akira froze, his face deathly white staring at the person who drew near to him.

Seijuurou leaned a little towards the tv, watching it intently. Then he frowned, the person who came in view was his father.

_Masaomi watched his grandson before he crouched down, his face so closed to Akira’s. Akira did not move, only staring at the eye of the person in front of him._

_“I think you need to be reminded of the promise you made before boy.” Masaomi’s voice was soft, but it still can be heard clearly. (The video camera was a good quality)._

Seijuurous’ pulse started to quicken, his heart pounding. The voice was soft, but the threat behind it was real and disturbing.

_Akira did not move._

_“To think that my grandson would talk back to me just because of you. To think that he would try to defy me, to defend you?” Masaomi’s voice was full of venom. He grabbed Akira’s arm and Akira flinched, but did not move, din not cry out._

_“Did you really think that if you try to take Shin’s attention, he could be taken by you?” He hissed. His grip tightening that Akira’s face twisted in pain but did not cry out._

Seijuurou was staring at the tv in shock, his hand gripping the edge of the sofa.

_Masaomi’s eyes were flashing with anger, as his gripped tightened again, bringing out some tears on Akira’s eyes._

_Masaomi’s eyes narrowed when he saw the picture in Akira’s hands, he took it. Then his face went dark with hate. He teared the picture in two. “You still carry this whore’s face. This person who tried take my son away from me. Who turned my son into someone he should not be?” Masaomi teared the picture again._

_“You want him that much.” He grabbed Akira’s hair downwards, Akiras’ neck twisting to look upward. “You want him that much?” He grabbed Akiras’ cheeks, forcing his mouth open then shoved the teared picture in Akira’s mouth. “Swallow it.” He hissed._

Seijuurou felt like his heart might burst. Anger, shock and horror were ripping at his mind and heart, tearing him apart. Shin’s arms tightened around him.

_Akira tried to move. To get away but Masaomi’s hands tightened on his cheeks, his other hand went to his hair viciously pulling it downwards. “Swallow it.” He ordered._

_Akira chocked. More tears coming out in his eyes. Masaomi waited a moment before he released Akira and stepped back. He looked at Akira’s tear strained face disgustingly, taking a handkerchief in his pocket and wiping his hands, like it got dirtied._

_Akira coughed, the back of his hand covering his mouth._

_“You listen to me.” Masaomi continued. “Do not try to get closer to my son and grandson again. I don’t want you to influence them. Clearly you had inherited your father’s wickedness to make Shin react like that with you.” He put the handkerchief in his pocket. “Look at me.”_

_Akira looked up. The lost look in his eyes evident._

_“Do not try to get on my son and grandsons’ way. You’re just a nuisance to them. Try doing something stupid and I’ll make sure that your whore of a father will suffer the consequences.”_

_Masaomi started towards the door, then turned. “If you try anything again next time, I’ll find your father and send one of his fingers to you.”_

_Akira slide down on the shelf when the door closed. Then he lay on the floor his right hand covered his face, he lay there not moving for a long time._

Seijuurou’s body was shaking. A dark ominous feeling descended upon him. He held on to his son who started crying again. Anchoring himself, not to lose himself in anger while his son is there.

“I found him like that.” Shin whispered. “I don’t how long he was left there alone, but I found him like that.” His voice broke. “He was bad talking Akira that morning, so I told him that there is nothing wrong with Akira’s grades.” Shin is trying frantically to get out something from his chest. “It’s my fault he…”

“No…” Seijuurou said harshly tightening his hold on his son. “It’s not your fault. Never. Don’t even think about it.”

Shin cried harder. His father holding him.

“Where’s Akira?” he asked after a while and Shin stopped crying but did not let go of him.

“We have no class today because of the upcoming school festival but their section is in-charge of cleaning the room before the festival.” Shin’s voice became hoarse because of crying.

Seijuurou nodded. Plans started to form in his mind.

He will retaliate. He will make sure to make them suffer, whoever is involved. His mouth tightened remembering his father. _‘I’ll kill him.’_ He thought. _‘I will make sure to make him taste whatever he did to Kouki and Akira…_ ’

“Dad?” there was question and fear in his son’s voice that he blinked, looking at his son. “Your eyes…?” Shin stared at his father’s eyes, confused. “Your left eye looked like it changed color…”

Seijuurou blinked again. Willing himself to control his anger. It’s been a long time since he had this feeling. This strong feeling to destroy someone. To make someone kneel before him, make someone suffer. This time he would enjoy doing it.

“Shin listen…” he said drawing Shin’s attention away from his eyes. “Do you think you can handle it if I leave today? I need to get to Tokyo.”

Shin twisted his fingers. “Does it have to be today?”

“No, but I don’t want to waste time. I’ll deploy some guards around the state. But I can go tomorrow if you want.” He offered.

“Okay…” Shin whispered after a while.

He stood up and went towards the tv, pulling out the card. “I’ll take this.” He said. “When Akira gets’ home make sure to look out for him. Don’t let him get out of your sight. When he enters his room, deploy someone around the room, and outside.”

Shin nodded again. He quickly hugged his son. “It’s okay.” He said. “I’ll definitely make it right. We will protect them this time.”

Shin nodded, then watched his father went out of his room.

Shin sat down again. Thinking… Waiting…

 

 

Kuroko quickly went towards the door when the doorbell started to ring nonstop. “Who…” he opened the door, not bothering to see who is the visitor. “What do you…Akashi-kun?” Kuroko stared wide eyed.

Ever since four months ago, their friendship was strained. While Akashi blamed him for not telling him that he knew where Kouki and Akira was, he blamed Akashi for Kouki disappearing again.

“Hello Tetsuya, won’t you let me in?” Akashi’s voice is strained.

He opened the door wider, moving sideways to let him enter.

“Sit down, Akashi-kun, I’ll get some tea.”

“No need Tetsuya, I won’t be long.”

“Tetsuya, who’s at the door?” Kagami appeared on the door way to the sala. He stopped. It was the first time in four months since they’ve been in Japan that Akashi visited again.

“Hello Taiga.” Akashi said Kagami nodded.

“I’ll make some tea.” He said and left the two alone.

Akashi turned towards Kuroko. “Where is he Tetsuya?”

Kuroko frowned. “Who?”

Seijuurous’ face hardened. “Kouki, where is Kouki?”

For the second time Kurokos’ eyes widen. “I don’t know?” he said.

“Tetsuya, don’t make me repeat the question the third time. I’m out of patience.” He snapped.

Anger appeared on Kuroko’s normal blank face. “I don’t know, and even if I knew I don’t think I will tell you with the way you’re acting.”

Seijuurou’s eyes flashed. His left eye turning gold. He stood up and took a step closer to Kuroko who also stood up and took a step back.

They heard a clatter, then Kagami went in front of Kuroko covering him. “Let’s take it easy.” He said. His palms up in a calming gesture.

Akashi breathed harshly trying to calm himself. “Tetsuya, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that.”

Kuroko move out from Kagami’s back but did not leave the comfort of his husband beside him. Kuroko stared at Akashi for a long time. “I really don’t know, Akashi-kun.” He said.

There was something in Akashi’s face he cannot place. It is also the first time after a long time that Akashi’s eye turned gold.

“Why don’t we sit down and I’ll make that tea.” Kagami offered.

Akashi nodded and sat down, Kuroko sitting again on the other sofa, facing him. Kagami moved towards the kitchen.

They did not attempt to start a conversation again until Kagami returned.

“How was he?” Akashi asked when Kagami sat down beside Kuroko.

Kuroko sighed. “Contrary to what you think, I only found Furihata-kun three years ago.”

Akashi stared at him in shock, clearly surprised.

“We were in Okinawa at that time, Taiga wanted to surf Japan’s wave before we went back to New York, so we stayed there for a week, wanting to visit around. I bumped into Furihata-kun when I got lost.” Kuroko took his tea and took a sip. The memory came flooding back at him.

_It was cold then, but he bumped into Furihata who was wearing a thin jacket, running._

Akashi did the same and took his tea. Taking a sip before putting it down again.

“I invited him for a coffee, but he declined, saying that he had somewhere else to go. I followed him, and I saw Akira. They were renting a small apartment with barely enough appliance…” Kuroko took a deep breath. “Well anyway, I showed my presence to Furihata-kun and demanded to know what is going on. He did not want to talk but I black mailed him, saying that I will call you if he will not talk to me.”

Kuroko leaned against Kagami, clearly the memory is affecting him.

“Furihata-kun never said anything but begged me not to call you and tell you anything, I didn’t know what happened but I promised him not to call you or say anything. I didn’t want to leave them like that. Especially that they looked like they needed help so I convinced Furihata-kun to stay at our rest house. Taiga bought a rest house there some time ago before my meeting with Furihata-kun. I told him that we rarely use the rest house and we are usually in America or in Tokyo so the house needed a caretaker.”

Seijuurou listened intently, not missing anything.

“I think Furihata-kun agreed because of Akira. He was looking at Akira the whole time with a pain in his eyes. It was painful watching him. Akira seemed to be a bright boy and he smiled brightly. He had these innocent look in his eyes but a bit mischievous, like someone who can make a prank but denied that he did it even if it was evident that he did it.”

Seijuurous heart tightened. He never saw his son smiled, not the way Kuroko described.

“Four months ago, Akira wanted to go to Tokyo, because I told him that his favorite author is having a book signing which was rare. Akira begged his father saying that it would be his birthday gift and I blackmailed him again, saying that Akira needed to get out from time to time. That he should not worry because you were supposed to be in England at that time.” Kuroko breathed. “Well, the rest was how you know it. You found us in the bookstore. I didn’t know what happened then but after that I never saw him again except when I went to visit him in your home. I wanted to apologize to him because I think it was my fault that you found them but he said that I should not think about it. That was the last time I saw him. He never made contact.”

Seijuurou took a deep breath, then he took his tea and drank it in one go. He stood up. “I need to go.” He said, believing Kuroko but knowing he cannot stay longer. “Thank you, Tetsuya, I owe you.”

Kuroko clasped Kagamis’ hand, his eyes looking at Seijuurou.

“What are you going to do, Akashi-kun?” he asked.

“Find Kouki.” He muttered. “Then make them pay.” A dark promise.

“Akashi-kun, you…” he cleared his throat and stood up. “When I saw Furihata-kun that time, he was…he needed help. He never said anything but I knew that he needed help. The only helped I gave him was a place to stay, but I did not force him to tell me anything. I regretted that…” He stood in front of Akashi looking at him. “Promise me, promise me that this time, you have to protect him, you have to…”

Akashi nodded not saying anything. _“I promise.”_

Kagami breathed when the door closed. He tugged Kuroko’s hand making him sit on his lap. He encircled Kuroko in his arms, his chin resting on Kuroko’s shoulders. “What do you think will happen?” he asked.

Kuroko shook his head. “I don’t know, but it is Akashi-kun we are talking about. He will get the outcome he wanted. I’m still angry at him for not finding the truth a long time ago, but I don’t want to blame him. He…”

Kagami kissed his shoulders. “Don’t over think it. Though I was a bit shocked when his eye turned gold.” He hesitated. “Does this mean that his other personality is resurfacing? That would be bad.”

“No, Akashi-kun overcame that a long time ago. His other personality is long gone, but it didn’t mean that his other personality did not affect the original Akashi-kun. They are the same after all. It just means that Akashi-kun also took his others personality inside him. His gold eye is just a remnant of his other self.”

“That would be worse than I thought. It means that Akashi had a control over that psycho personality of his, combine it with the formidable original Akashi, the combination would be way scarier.”

Kuroko nodded. “I’m worried of what he will do.”

 

 

Seijuurou stepped out of the car that his driver opened for him. It was already seven in the evening. After talking to Tetsuya he still had one place to go but he did not went. He wanted to go home, to see Akira. He will just return to Tokyo tomorrow.

“Did Shin and Akira finished dinner?” he asked the butler. The butler nodded.

“Dad?”

He looked up and saw Shin going down the stairs. He gave his son a hug. “I’m home.”

Shin nodded. “Welcome home.” He hugged him back.

“Where’s Akira? He asked removing his suit and loosening his tie.

“In his room.” Shin whispered and started fretting.

He patted his sons’ head messing his hair.“I’ll go talk to him.”

 

 

“Akira?” he called after opening his son’s room. Akira who was lying on the bed sat up when his name was called. He saw his father entered the room, closing the door and walk towards the bed, stopping only when he reached the edge of the bed. Akira stared at him.

Dark circles surrounded Akira’s eyes, and they look sunken. Akira moved letting his feet dangle on the edge of the bed waiting for him to speak.

He paused, then went in front of his son and kneeled making them face to face.

“I’m sorry.” He said.

Akira looked at him blankly. His mouth started to open but he shook his head. Not allowing him to talk.

“I’m sorry, for everything. For failing to protect you.” He paused. “I’m sorry you had to get hurt inside our home, under my eyes.”

Akira’s eyes widen, his mouth half opened. He started to shake.

“I’m sorry for what happened to Kouki, when I was not their when you both needed me the most.” He continued, looking straight at his son’s eyes. “I’m sorry for making you wait, for not reaching out. For all my failures, I’m sorry.”

He took a deep breath.

Akira’s breath started to quicken, his eyes staring at him. His body’s trembling got worse.

“I won’t ask for forgiveness as I don’t deserve it, but…” he paused … “I promise you this time, I will not allow anyone to hurt you that way again. That’s a promise I will keep.” He said solemnly, conviction laced with his words.

Akira looked at him, something indescribable flashed in his eyes.

Then he broke down. Tears finally flowed in his eyes. He sniffled, biting his lip, trying to stop the tears.

He hesitated a moment, then reached out to touch his son’s shoulder. Akira stiffened for a bit, looking up at him. Then he jumped in his arms and let go.

He cried.

His anguished voice loud around the room. Broken sobs rocked his body one after the other. Incoherent words were coming out of his mouth. His fingers were making scratches above Seijuurou’s shirt in his chest while he continued to cry.

It was heartbreaking, hearing those broken sobs, it felt like it was coming from the deepest part of Akira’s soul.

He held his son tightly, letting him pour out everything. He willed himself not to cry. His son needed him strong, and he won’t let his tears fall. Not when he haven’t achieve anything yet.

It was like hours before Akira quieted down. He was still sobbing, but it was soft this time. He still hasn’t let go of him. Clutching his shirt like a lifeline. Hiding his face in his chest. He did not mind his soaked shirt, he did not mind the tears and snot that probably covered his front shirt while he brushed his son’s hair, soothing him, giving him warmth.

“…see him.” Akira sobbed.

“What?” he asked his hand stopped moving.

“I want to see him again.” A sob and sniffle followed next. “I want to see papa.” He repeated it the third time.

He shifted Akira in his arms and raised his fingers, raising his pinky. “Then I’ll promise you that I will find him. I will use everything in my power to find him and we will not let him go this time.”

Akira slowly lifted his pinky and crossed it around his. “I’ll wait.” He murmured, then let go to clutch his shirt again. Hiding his face.

They stayed like that until he felt Akira getting heavy. He stroked his hair again, lulling him into deeper sleep. Then he carried his son and without letting him go he laid on the bed. He will get up later, to work, to start his plan in motion, but for now he will hold his son.

He held his son tighter and kissed his forehead. _“Sleep tight. I will find Kouki, and we won’t let him go.”_ He promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments an Kudos are appreciated. Please tell me what you think........


	4. Prelude to War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***********************  
> Really this is all in my mind. He he he.
> 
> **************************************************************************************  
> Please tell me what you think...

Mrs. Furihata Sayu opened the door to let his seven year old grandson get inside along with his mother.

He hugged his grandson and pinched his cheeks in affection and the child squirmed. They left her son trying to find a place to park his car.

Her daughter-in-law put the bag she was carrying on the sofa before she went near them. “I put some of his things in the bag, oka-san.” Her daughter-in-law said.

She nodded and gave her grandson a cake and a juice after he sat down in the kitchen table.

“Enjoy your vacation together, don’t worry about Shinji, we’ll take care of him.”

They heard the door opening and saw his son, Kendo entered the door. He went directly to the kitchen and sat down beside Shinji. Mrs. Furihata took another glass of juice and a cake then put it in front of his son.

Kendo grinned at his mother and spooned the cake putting it in his mouth. “Is dad at work?” he asked.

Mrs. Furihata shook her head. “No, he took a leave for two days, he said that since Shinji is here, they will bond for two days.”

“Hmmm. Tell dad not to spoil Shinji too much.”

“I will not.” Mr. Furihata joined them in the kitchen. “Just enjoy your vacation with Kana here.”

Kana smiled at his father-in-law.

Kendo nodded and turned to his son. Intent to give him lectures of what he should and should not do while they are away.

The doorbell dinged, interrupting them. “I’ll go get it.” Mrs. Furihata said and went to the door.

“Akashi-kun…”

 

 

Mr. Furihata and Kendo looked at each other. Then they both stood up and followed Mrs. Furihata. They found her in the door allowing Akashi inside.

Seijuurou looked at them and stopped. Then he bowed.

“What do you want?” Kendo barked.

Mr. Furihata put a restraining hand on his son’s shoulder. “Why don’t you sit down, Akashi-kun.” He offered.

Akashi took the offer and sat down, his eyes glancing around the room. He saw Kana and Shinji near the kitchen door and he stared, looking at the child.

Mrs. Furihata motioned for Shinji who came near her. “This is Shinji Akashi-kun, Kendo’s son, and Kana, his mother”

“How old is he?” he asked.

“He’s seven years old already.” Kana said proudly. “I’m Kana, Kendo’s wife.” She bowed at Seijuurou.

Akashi stood up and also bowed. “I’m Akashi Seijuurou, nice to meet you, Mrs. Furihata.”

“Well why don’t you sit down and I’ll prepare some snack?”

“That won’t be necessary, Mrs. Furihata.” He said. “Why don’t you all sit down.”

Mr. Furihata and Kendo looked at each other again, while Mrs. Furihata shakily sat down. She had a bad feeling about Akashi visiting them. After twelve years, he showed his face again. Sure, they saw him from time to time in the news, but he never attempted to visit them again.

She also felt guilty, about his other grandsons, for not meeting them, especially when Akashi stared at Shinji a while ago.

Her husband and son both sat down on either side of her, while Kana sat Shinji on her lap, occupying the single sofa.

Akashi stood up and his eyes roamed around the room again, like memorizing the place. Then he directed his eyes at her.

“Furihata-san, have you ever visited England?”

Her eyes rounded at the unexpected question. “Wh-What?”

Akashi smiled, his eyes serious. “I have a state in England. The place is very beautiful, I’m sure you will enjoy your stay there. It is a very beautiful country, you would enjoy exploring it. There’s also a forest behind the castle, unexplored yet safe, I’m sure Shinji would want to see it. And you and Kana-san will love the garden, my mother used to stay there all the time, just watching the flowers.

Mrs. Furihata’s heart is pounding hard, staring at Akashi.

Kendo stood up and glared at Akashi. “What are you talking…”

Mr. Furihata restrained his son again looking at Akashi. After a moment he sighed. “When are we going to leave?” he asked.

“Tonight if possible.” Akashi answered.

“How long?” he asked again.

“As long as possible. It might take months.”

Mr. Furihata nodded. “I’ll call my office and ask for extended vacation.” Then he looked at his son. “Kendo, you do the same and get your passports. Kana, you go pack and take your important things, then get Shinji’s papers in his school.”

“Dad, what is…” Mr. Furihata ignored him and grabbed the telephone, dialing.

Mrs. Furihata shakily stood up and stood in front of Akashi, her eyes started to water. “Is he alright?” she asked.

“I’m still searching for him. But I’ll make sure that he will be alright.”

Mrs. Furihata took Akashi’s right hand, and gripped it. “I’m sorry.” She whispered. “For the last twelve years, we stayed silent. For our grandsons, I’m sorry.”

Akashi placed his left hand on top of her hand. “This is not the time for us to be apologizing for something that we both have no control of. Don’t cry Furihata-san, I will find him, you will meet again, then you and the children will have all the time to spend, making up for the last twelve years.”

Mrs. Furihata smiled, but cannot stop her tears from falling. “I’ll…I’ll go pack our things.” She said, her hands tightening on Akashi and they stayed like that for a moment.

Akashi smiled at her and nodded before he turned to Mr. Furihata who just finished talking on the phone. “I already fixed all your Visas, you will have no problem entering the country. The Visa is for three months, but I already have my cousin working on your residency in case it will take longer.”

Mr. Furihata nodded again, then glanced at his son, who was staring at Seijuurou, finally understanding what they are talking about.

Kendo looked at her wife. “You stay here with Shinji and mom and dad, I will go pack after going to the office.” Then he turned to Akashi and bowed before going out. Dashing towards his car.

Akashi carried on his instructions. “When you reach England, my cousin Gerald will meet and take you to the state. If there is anything you need or want, ask Gerald.”

Mr. Furihata went beside him and squeezed his shoulders. “Make sure to keep yourself safe too.”

Akashi smiled and nodded.

 

 

Aomine crashed the paper cup he was holding and shoot it in the garbage can near the door. Then he went directly to his desk and dumped his things on his table, before moving towards their inspectors’ office. He knocked twice, not bothering for confirmation but twist the door knob and disappeared inside.

Officer Yamato whistled. “Somebody’s angry.”

 

 

Aomine dropped the newspaper he had been holding in front of Inspector Asuka. Asuka glanced at the newspaper and sighed.

“Mind telling me about this?” There was an underlying fury beneath the calm façade of Aomine’s face. Storm is brewing on his dark blue eyes.

“Actually I just got the notification an hour ago, that Criminal Investigation Bureau’s 1st division is taking the case of Sanada Miya.” Asuka said calmly.

“And there reasons?”

“Only that Sanada’s case is related to one of the case they are handling.”

“And you believe that shit.” Aomine’s voice lost control. His knuckles pressed against the table. “I am the lead detective of that case. Why did you not even call me?”

“You think I wanted them to take over?” Asuka also snapped. “Christ sake Aomine, you think I did not try my best. They didn’t even give me an advance notice, they just came barging and took everything. I called the chief, he just told me that there is nothing he can do. And that agent large nose Waki said that if I don’t turn over all the information and evidence we have on the Sanada case, I will be charge for obstruction of justice and withholding evidence. I did my best.” Asuka shouted.

Aomine stilled, his mind working overtime. Something on Asukas’ words did not ring right. “One hour ago? That article came this morning...”

They both stared at the newspaper. It was written on the front page that CIB has taken over the sensational case of the actress Sanada Miya.

If the case was formally taken over an hour ago, how come the newspaper reported that CIB’s Homicide Division already had the case?

He grabbed the newspaper and stared at the name of the writer who wrote the article. “I think I need to visit Mr. Chin.” He murmured.

“Don’t be ridiculous, that case is not already yours.” Asuka snapped.

“Oh please Inspector, you think I would just sit by while some assholes drive over me? Not my style.”

“It’s not your case.” He repeated.

“Then I just have to make it mine again.” He said determined.

Asuka sighed heavily and glared at Aomine. He knew how determined Aomine can be when he set his mind on it. Three years ago, Aomine got transferred to the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. He came from the CIB’s 3rd division that specialized in organized crimes and before that he was in the Military Police. Decorated three times for his bravery (on Asuka’s mind is also stupidity, what person in their right mind would charge in the middle of a gun fight to rescue a drunk man.) Aomine is dedicated to his work, also very stubborn. He had an eye for details that even veteran officers miss. He explored other angles while others are stuck. Personally, Asuka could not have any other better officer than Aomine.

As a Homicide Officer, every case Aomine handled were solved. If he was ambitious enough, he would have climbed the ladder faster than the other officers. But Aomine did not want that. His exact words were, _“I did not join the force to sit on my desk, stomp some papers and drink black coffees.”_

Asuka should be insulted at the comment. That is exactly his kind of work, but instead he liked the man and his idealism.

But there are those times when his stubbornness gives him headaches. This is one of those moments.

 

 

Still seething with anger, Aomine went to his desk and sat down. He leaned on the backrest of his chair, put his feet on his table and closed his eyes, trying to calm his mind. He knew that anger will not allow him to work properly. He tried to formulate any kind of plans or strategies, but the more minutes passed, the angrier he become.

Then his phone rang. He snapped his phone open and without looking at the caller he answered.

“Yes?” he asked rather rudely.

_“Daiki._ ” A sleek voice said on the other side of the phone. Goosebumps erupted at the back of his neck.

“Ah, Akashi? Sorry about that, I’m having a bad day.” He apologized.

_“That’s alright? I want to meet Daiki, when are you available?”_

Aomine frowned. Usually when Akashi wants something, he doesn’t ask, he ordered. He won’t even ask if it will inconvenience you or not.

“I’m available today. I’m stuck at the moment because of my case.”

_“Then can we meet in an hour? I’m in Tokyo at the moment. Where would you like to meet?”_

Again with the consideration. This is getting weird.

“The Maji Burger near the station.” He said

_“Alright. I’ll see you in one hour Daiki.”_

Still frowning, he stared at his phone when the call ended, thinking what was that all about.

Then the phone rang again. This time he read the caller, then smiled.

“Yo, Ryouta.”

_“Aominecchi.”_ Kise’s cherry voice rang on the phone with familiarity. _“Where are you, I’m at your place, you’re not here.”_

Aomine rolled his eyes. “Its office day, I’m at work. When did you arrive?” he asked.

_“An hour ago. Let’s meet Aominecchi.”_ Kise’s voice had a pout in it, like he will give a tantrum if he will refuse.

“Ah? I’m sorry Ryouta, but Akashi called. I’m meeting him in one hour.” He said apologetic.

_“Ehhh!”_ Ryouta whined for a bit. _“Then can I come with you? I want to meet with Akashicchi too.”_

Aomine think for a bit, then shrugged. It’s not like Akashi told him to come alone. “Alright.” He agreed. “Meet us at the Maji Burger near the station.”

_“Okay Aominecchi. I’ll use your shower.”_ He added.

“You always use my shower. Scratch that, you always stay in my place when you’re here.” He told him.

_“What? Do you have complaints?”_ Ryouta sounded hurt that he had to sigh.

“No, I’m just saying that you don’t have to ask permission to every damn thing you want to do at my place.”

_“Oh, okay. I love you Aominecchi.”_ Kise said brightly.

“Hmmm… Love you too.” He mumbled.

 

 

Akashi was already at the Maji Burger when he arrived, drinking what looked like green tea.

That was again a first, Akashi was always the last one to arrive whenever they meet.

“Yo Akashi, sorry I’m late.” He said and sat down opposite to him.

Akashi nodded. “That’s okay. I’m just a bit early.”

He coughed. “Is it okay if Ryouta will meet us? He said he wanted to see you too, and…” he shrugged.

“And you can’t refuse him.” Akashi added. “That’s alright.”

He flushed. “I’ll get some food.” He said and stood up heading straight at the counter.The place is deserted with only a couple of customers. The tv, located on another side of the wall was open and a bit loud.

When he returned, he was carrying some burgers, fries, sandwiches (Kise’s favorite), one coffee and one diet coke (for Kise again).

Akashi was staring at the food he ordered as he put them on the table, removing the tray. He sat down again and took one burger and opened it, then took a bite.

“So, when did Ryouta arrive?” Akashi asked.

“About two hours ago?” he swallowed.

“From where?”

“Singapore. He signed a contract with…” he frowned. “Some magazine, I don’t know the company, but they want Ryouta as a front page cover. I think he just finished the contract since he’s here.”

Akashi nodded, he was about to speak again when the door opened and a tall lean person entered. He is wearing a beanie that hid all his hair, very big dark sunglasses and a muffler. He had to smile. Kise can hide his face but he will still know if it was him.

Kise went directly towards them, loosening the muffler in his face. “Aominecchi.” He smiled, giving him a peck on the cheek. Then he turned to Akashi. “Akashicchi.”

Akashi nodded.

Kise tugged Aomine’s arm and pointed at the space beside him near the window.

Aomine sighed and stood up, allowing Kise to sit near the window before sitting again, and successfully covering Kise from other customers who might enter.

Kise smiled at him then totally removed his muffler and sunglass but left the beanie.

“Hello Ryouta, I see you still look the same.”

Kise smiled sheepishly. “And Akashicchi is also still the same. Sorry for intruding.” He said.

“No that’s alright. I won’t take much of Daiki’s time.”

“Ehhh, but I called the others to meet with us.”

Aomine and Akashi both stared at Kise who took the diet coke and sipped.

“What?” he asked when he saw the stares.

“Ryouta, when I said you can come, it did not mean that you can also ask the others to come.” Aomine said exasperated.

“But it’s such a waste not to meet. Since Kagamicchi said that he and Kurokocchi will leave again in two weeks’ time to New York. Also Takaocchi said that Midorimacchi is on leave at the hospital today. It’s an opportunity.”

“And Atsushi and Tatsuya?” Akashi cannot help but ask a bit sarcastically.

Kise missed the sarcasm. “They are still in California. Himurocchi cannot leave his work at the moment and Murasakibaracchi do not want to leave his husband.”

Aomine hit his forehead and looked at Akashi apologetically.

Akashi only sighed. They don’t have a choice but wait for the others.

It wasn’t even five minutes when the others arrive.

“Hello everyone!” Takao said brightly. “We met at the parking area.” He said gesturing to Kagami and Kuroko.

“We need a bigger table.” Akashi said pointedly.

 

 

“So Akashi, what do you want to tell me?” Aomine asked when they finished with the pleasantries and most of the food gone.

Akashi took another sip on his second cup of tea. “You still have friends and connections with the MP and CIB right?”

Aomine nodded, confused. “Yeah, from time to time I met with my friends who are still working there especially with S--- err no, CIB.”

“Then I have a favor to ask.”

All six pairs of eyes stared at Akashi. That never happened. It was always them who asked favor from Akashi, not the other way around. In a way, it was unnerving.

“It’s not a big favor.” Akashi said when he saw the stares.

Aomine shook his head. “No, that’s alright, what is it?” he asked.

Akashi took a picture in his vest pocket and gave it to him. Aomine stared at the familiar man with brown hair and eyes in the picture.

“Can you ask your friends to keep an eye and ear out for Kouki, in case they might have some ideas where to look for him. I remembered that while you were in the CIB you are not just from the Organized Crime Unit but you are also a member of the Special Force Unit who received all kinds of orders. The Special Force Unit have connections and access to all government networks, and they go to places where others don’t.”

Silence descended on their table. All five pairs of eyes looked at Akashi again with the same expression.

Aomine is staring at Akashi though for a different reason. Him being a member of the Special Force Unit is a secret. All members of that Unit were leading a double job considering that that unit members had to keep the job secret, as their Unit specialized in all kinds of crimes, from infiltrating crime organizations, eliminating those who are enemies of the country, preventing terrorist attacks to Search and Rescue, training Police Officers and lending a hand to elderly civilians. How Akashi got hold of that information, he did not want to know.

“Is there something wrong with what I just asked?” Akashi frowned at them.

“Akashi, your technology is way better and more advance than our very own government, and you have men at your disposal, why ask that to Aomine and not just use your own resources?” Midorima pointed out.

Akashis’ frown deepen, his eyes looking at them warily. “You don’t have to know the reasons.”

“Akashicchi…” Kise called.

Akashi looked at him.

“You always helped us every time we needed help. All kinds of help or favor we asked from you, you gave it to us without reservation. Either emotional, physical or things we wanted and asked, you gave it. And you were always there for us.” Kise was looking at him with hurt in his eyes.

“With the way you are acting like now, its like your saying that it’s okay to ask a favor from you but not from us. You don’t consider us enough as a close friend to even open up a little when you have some problems.”

“Ryouta…”Aomine called when Kise looked like he was about to speak again. He took Kise’s hand and squeezed it.

“Kise is right.” Midorima said suddenly. “Akashi, you don’t just ask favor from friends, you ask for help.”

Akashi sighed, still not willing to talk. “I don’t want to inconvenience you…”

“Akashicchi.” This time Kise voice came out with distress. “Don’t say that, please.”

Aomine’s hand tightened on Kise’s. He knew that Kise had some kind of especial affection to Akashi. He always said that if only Akashi were older than him, then he had no qualms on calling him big brother.

Kise is right. Akashi was in a way a scary person, he always ordered them around or scared them, but he never left them hanging. If he looked back, all Akashi’s actions were for their own benefit. Sometimes his methods were wrong, different and a bit twisted but in the end, it was always to help them.

“You need help now, Akashi-kun. If you don’t want to ask help from us, then consider it as a payment to all the help you gave us.” Kuroko said, sarcastic.

“Tetsuya.” Kagami cautioned.

“What? He obviously has a problem. He’s actions are way of the chart. He is not his usual self. He really needs help. But no, he won’t even tell his friends what his problem is. He won’t ask for help.” Kuroko’s blank eyes were boring at Akashis’.

Akashi closed his eyes. His hand closed into fist. “I cannot use the Akashi resources at the moment.” He said and looked at them.

“Why?” Midorima repeated.

“You all know what happened to Kouki twelve years ago right?” They all nodded.

“Though he left you and Shin after giving birth.” Takao pointed.

“Kouki did not disappear willingly. Someone made him do it.”

Midorima stared at him, then he realized it. “Don’t tell me…?” he whispered.

“Yes. My father made him do it.”

“How?”

“I’m still trying to find out. I dispatched some of my men a week ago to find the truth but have to call them off because some of them don’t work for me but for the family. I’m sure that some of them had their loyalty to my father. I won’t take that risk.”

“How did you know that it was him?” Takao asked.

Akashi’s face harden, his left eye flashed gold. His mouth thinned. He took his briefcase standing at his feet and opened it. He took a small memory card and put in a card reader then took another connector. He offered it to Aomine.

Aomine took his own phone and connect it to the connector opening his video. Kise leaned closer to him to watch. Midorima also leaned a bit.

“You can skip the first thirty minutes.” Akashi said so Aomine fast forwarded it. Kise’s hands who were holding his arms tightened when they realized what they are watching. Midorima mirrored his own expression which was horror.

“What’s wrong?” Kagami asked. Aomine just passed him the phone, not willing to talk.

 

 

Akashi removed the connector from Aomine’s phone and removed the memory card putting it back to his briefcase. Kise silently cried, holding to Aomine’s arm. It’s one thing to ignore a child, but to abuse him... even Kise don’t know what he might have done. They were all silent. Everyone not willing to talk.

Then Akashi broke the silence. “As you can see, I’m up against one of the most powerful man of Japan. I need to tread carefully.”

“What’s your plan?” Midorima asked, strained.

“First, I need to find Kouki, I already have a plan in motion but my hands are tied until I found him. I already took some men from England, but my priority is Kouki. My men from England are not familiar with this country. If I want to find him first I have to move fast. I don’t know if he already realized what I’m doing but I don’t want to underestimate him.

“Then what? I mean, how can we help?” Takao asked.

“You stand by for the moment.” Akashi answered. “Shintarou, your father is one of the board of director of the company, I might need his help in the near future.”

Midorima nodded. “What are you going to do, what kind of help?”

“His support. My father gave twenty percent of his shares of the company to my mother when they got married as a kind of dowry, retaining the other thirty five percent. When my mother died, she passed it to me. Two years ago, I bought Mr. Tanaka’s five percent of share when he and his family migrated to America leaving me with twenty five percent.”

“In a way, the Akashi family never had this kind of disagreements before and the family had the lions share so to speak, so we always had control of the company. Though my father gave his position to me six years ago, he still have his power over the company, he can still overcome and object to any kind of decisions I make, so I need the support of the board.”

“You’re going to overthrow him?” Midorima was stunned. He never had interest in working in a company, since he always wanted to be a doctor so he did not usually ask his father about it, but it did not mean that he did not know how the company operates. He is his father’s heir, so to speak, he will inherit theirs in the near future when his father will finally retire. But a company as big and powerful as the Akashi conglomerate, it was bad to have a fight over power. There will be causalities.

“No, I’m going to stripped him of his power.” Akashi’s tone was soft, but they all know the force that came behind it. “I’m going to leave him nothing, not even the clothes he is wearing.”

“Why not use your power, you’re a duke or something in England right?” Kagami asked.

Akashi looked at him. “The battleground is here, I also have some connections and power in this country, but not as strong as my father. And I’m not yet a duke.”

“Huh? Aren’t you supposed to have inherited it when you were eighteen?”

“You are right, I inherited all my mothers, assets and wealth, including the name and titles that came behind it but my grandfather is still holding that title. I am the next in line but we had an agreement before that he won’t force it to me until I’ll take it willingly.” Akashi sighed. “Though that did not stop him from pushing it to me every time I went to England. My territory is England, Japan is my fathers’, I---no---we cannot dispute that fact.”

Aomine scratched the back of his neck, staring at the picture. “So, uhh, I have some trusted friends in CIB and I’ll bring the word around to the SFU, all former members of the Unit still have full access to the unit’s resources.” Aomine said.

“Please do. Please tell them that discretion is at the top list. Any kind of information is appreciated.”

Aomine nodded. “Don’t worry about it. SFU’s specialty is keeping secrets, plus we have this code of honor that we always extend a helping hand to any member who asked for help.” Aomine thought for a bit. “On second thought, I’ll scratch asking help from CIB, I don’t know why, but there is always a leek of information whenever something big is going on. That’s why they always keep on asking help from SFU and I have to enter the 3rd Division to see…” he stopped when he realized that he is talking more than necessary and his friends are looking at him wide eyed. Kise squeezed his hand.

“How about Shin and Akira?” Kise asked.

“I already deployed some guards for them and Shin knows what he is doing. They will be fine.”

“Furihata-kun’s family….” Kuroko said suddenly.

Akashi nodded at him. “I sent them to England. I don’t want them involved in the crossfire.”

Midorima was staring at Akashi. He looked restless. His hands keep on playing with the cup, and from time to time, his eyes would have a blank look that looks like his mind is wandering elsewhere.

A long time ago, he made a promise to himself that when the time comes that Akashi needs help, he will be there for him. With everything Akashi had done for him, he had thought more than once that he did not deserve his friendship. Akashi never asked for help, with everything.

But fifteen years ago, when Kouki Furihata entered Akashi’s life, Akashi began to change, for the better. He started to smile genuinely, he started to open to them, to joke around, even help with Takao or Kuroko’s mischief. It was also the first time he heard him laughed.

Everyone agreed that after the winter cup where Akashi lost to Seirin, Akashi just reverted to his old self. But to Midorima, that was not the case, sure when the old Akashi returned, his personality also returned, but it was still different. There was a glow inside Akashi that seemed to light him up, especially when he was with Furihata.

When Furihata disappeared in Akashi’s life, that glow also disappeared. His smile faded and he never heard him laugh again. He had to admit that he resented Furihata at that time. Now, knowing what happened and Akashi is asking for help, he cannot help but feel helpless. He does not know how to help.

Akashi took his cup and drunk, then grimaced when the tea was cold. “I have to leave early today. I still have one place to go and I don’t want to get home late.” He said and stood up, taking his briefcase. Then he bowed to them. “Thank you. For listening.” He stood up properly and saw that all six friends of his were looking at him again with a shocked expression.

He shook his head, then turned to Aomine. “I’m counting on you Daiki.”

Aomine nodded mutely and their eyes followed Akashi’s retreating back.

 

 

“Wow! That was awkward.” Takao said when Akashi left.

Midorima sighed. “I don’t know how to help him.”

“I never thought that when the time comes that he would be asking for help, it would be against his own father.” Kuroko said.

Midorima nodded. He leaned a little tugging Takao until Takao’s head was resting on his shoulders “I’ve never seen him so helpless.” Takao murmured

“All that power that he held in his hand and he cannot even use half of it.” Midorima added.

“But I never realized that he was not yet a Duke. When you were saying a long time ago, that Akashi is some royalty in England, and all of his mothers were already given to him, I thought that he also become a duke.”

Midorima shook his head. “If Akashi will accept the title and it will become official, he had no choice but to live in England.”

“Huh? Why? Can’t he just manage his company from here like he always used too?”

“No he can’t. That title carries something deeper than just the name. That is taking the whole responsibility of their family and a part of the country. He cannot live here in Japan while calling himself a duke from another country.”

“Guess that’s true.” Takao snorted

“When Akashi said that his territory is England, he did not elaborate. His power and connections are actually all over UK and even extended to both Europe and US. Not only that, he is also the 7th in line to the throne in England. His family can affect not just the politics in England but also the economy of the country.”

Takao frowned. “Well, I knew that Akashi has always been wealthy and powerful, you don’t have to elaborate it.” He pointed.

Midorima smiled and shifted a bit to take his cup and drank. “We always knew that Akashi is wealthy and powerful, but it only stopped there. If you try to get outside the comfort zone of his friendship and try to look at him from one person’s point of view, you will realize the big difference.”

“You’re underestimating us.” Kuroko said

“No, we are overestimating ourselves. It is actually a miracle that we became friends with someone like him.” He explained.

Kuroko was getting angry then he sighed. He never could understand how the rich categorize themselves to others.

“But I was shocked that it was Aomine he asked for help. I mean, I know that with Aomine’s job, he is a huge help but…” Takao said changing the subject.

“But you never told us that you were a member of that SFU, Aomine-kun.” Kuroko added and frowned at Aomine who avoided his eyes.

“And I always thought that SFU was just some kind of legend on the Police Department. I mean I always heard about them whenever I went to the Fire Department but I never thought they truly exist…” Kagami said absently.

Midorima’s hand stilled. Then he started playing his cup a bit stiffly.

“You know something don’t you?” Takao asked and removing his head on Midorima’s shoulder, not missing how Midorima stiffened beside him. “Did you guess Akashi’s plan already?”

Midorima frowned a bit. “Let’s just hope that it will not come to that.”

“What?” Takao asked Midorima hesitated looking at Takao who was staring at him.

“I don’t exactly know what Akashi’s exact plan is, but the worst thing that could happen is that it might start a war between Japan and England.”

“What? What are you talking about? What war? Are you kidding?” Kise’s voice rose a bit.

“Akashi is a royalty, Kise. That is one thing we should never forget about him. He is a royalty in England, and one of the most important person in Europe, not just because he is rich but because of his blood. England, no UK or even Europe will retaliate if something were to happen to him.”

There was a beat of silence.

“Wow, huh! Ahh.” Takao did not know but he was panicking. “So his father should also know it right? That it would be bad if he were to do something with Akashi?” Takao paused. “Or to Shin and Akira?”

Midorima choose his next words. “Akashi’s father knew that. If I remembered it correctly, Akashi once told me that his grandfather on his mothers’ side never liked Shiori-san’s husband and he never allowed Akashi’s father to participate in their family’s affair in England. Shiori-san also did not accept the title as the next duchess when she got married, so when she gave birth to Akashi that title was already given to him as the next in line, skipping Shiori-san and not giving her husband a control and power over her family’s property.”

“Really? The rich people really have a complicated life.” Kuroko said.

Midorima frowned at him. “You don’t have the right to say that, given that you’re married to Kagami.” He pointed out Kuroko glared at Midorima.

“It’s like Kurokocchi has something against the rich people.” Kise said.

“I don’t want to touch that.” Kagami said looking at Midorima and Kuroko. “And my family’s not complicated.”

“Why Aomine though?” Takao asked again, trying to remove the tension.

“Aomine’s family has always been involved in politics and in the government. Akashi is establishing himself inside that. I think Aomine also realized that Akashi’s request wasn’t just for him to look for Furihata but it will also involve his family’s connection to the government.” Midorima said while looking at Aomine.

Aomine chose not to comment and stuffed the picture inside his wallet.

“Wow!” Takao was speechless on how Midorima managed to think all of that. Then he realized something. “All this preparation for one ordinary person he haven’t found yet.” Takao was perplexed.

All five smiled at that. The twist of life.

 

 

When Seijuurou got home, he found both of his sons at the garden. Akira was reading a book while Shin was holding a guitar, playing softly, his voice carrying a soft melody that was both beautiful and enchanting.

He stood at the glass door leading to the garden for a moment, watching the two. After that night where Akira broke down, Akira changed a bit. He still does not talk much, still a bit wary, but at least he now got a bit closer to them, especially to Shin. There are still shadows beneath Akira’s eyes like he had some trouble sleeping, but he also started to get comfortable with their presence. He is slowly allowing himself a chance to lean a bit to both his father and brother.

Shin also started to follow Akira around and Akira allowed him clearly trying not to just lock himself in his room again, like he used too. Where the other one wants to go, so is the other, though they barely went out except when to go to school. Shin also knew that his father’s men always followed them, even at school. He did not know if Akira noticed it or not but Akira did not ask why suddenly there are more than few men patrolling the state.

He went towards his sons, smiling at Shin and messing his hair. Shin smiled back at him but continued to sing, strumming and plucking his guitar with perfect accuracy and not missing a beat even when his father messed his hair.

His hand extended towards Akira, allowing his son to see his hands. Akira watched his hands a bit warily but allowed him to touch his hair, messing it like he did to Shin. He smiled in relief.

He sat down on the perfectly cultivated grass that his sons were sitting and watched contentedly while Shin continued to sing. Akira also stopped reading and started to listen to his brother.

“Another one…” Akira softly asked his brother when Shin finished the song he had been playing.

Shin stared at Akira for a moment, then a smile broke at his face. It was the first time that Akira asked something from him. Though it was just a song, he still felt happy. He thought for a moment, thinking what to sing, he glanced at his father and a song came to his mind.

The song that his dad had sang to him once when he got sick for the first time and had a fever. The song stuck to his mind and he still remembered it perfectly.

He looked at Akira.

He raised his right hand in his mouth and curling it like a mike. “This next song is dedicated to Akira from both his father and brother.” He said and winked at his father who was staring at him, motioning him to sing with him. Seijuurou leaned a bit, still a bit confused but willing to follow his sons’ lead.

Shin started to strum his guitar, adjusting the guitar for the chord, setting his fingers to get the perfect melody.

Then he started to sing, his voice clear, perfect, beautiful and enchanting…

_I can see every tear you've cried_

_Like an ocean in your eyes_

_All the pain and the scars have left you cold_

_I can see all the fears you face_

_And through a storm that never goes away_

_Don't believe all the lies that you've been told_

Seijuurou stared at Shin for a bit then his eyes move towards Akira who was staring at Shin wide eyed. Listening to every words intently, catching its meaning.

Shin moved his head a bit towards his father, wanting him to join him. He was hesitant at first, but while looking at Akira, he found that he wanted to join his son. To convey his feelings.

_I'll be right here now_

_To hold you when the sky falls down_

_I will always Be the one that took your place_

_When the rain falls, I won't let go_

_I'll be right here_

Akira’s eyes started to cloud. His eyes moved to stare at his folded feet in yoga style, not able to look at his father and brother in the eyes.

_I will show you the way back home_

_Never leave you all alone_

_I will stay until the morning comes_

_I'll show you how to live again_

_And heal the brokenness within_

_Let me love you when you come undone_

Akira cannot hold back the tears anymore. His tears flowed freely in his eyes, but he did not allow a sob to come out. He moved his feet and fold it in his chest hugging it, still listening to the most beautiful voices he heard in his life, _(Not to say anything against his papa, but Kouki totally sucked at singing)_ taking them to his heart.

_I'll be right here now_

_To hold you when the sky falls down_

_I will always Be the one that took your place_

_When the rain falls, I won't let go_

_I'll be right here_

Akira moved kneeling on the grass and moving closer to his father and brother, still listening intently, allowing them to finish.

_When day break seems so far away_

_Reach for my hand_

_When hope and peace begin to fade_

_Still I will stay_

Seijuurou and Shin continued until the end of the song, both staring at Akira who was in front of them but still looking at the ground, still crying.

When the song ended, Shin strummed the final chords extending it for a bit.

Akiras’ hands rose, his left hand tugging the edge of his fathers’ suit and his right going to Shins’ sleeves.

Then he raised his face. Tears still flowed in his eyes and he allowed them to fall, not bothering himself to stop.

He smiled.

Seijuurou froze. He stared at his son in wonder. With his tear streaked face and nose that started to get red.

It was one of the most beautiful smiles he saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering about the song, it's titled Right Here by Ashes Remain.
> 
> #####################################################
> 
> I just had to put that song.
> 
> ###################################################


	5. First Reason------His Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grandfather is here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. This is the fifth chapter.  
> .................................................................................
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this chapter...

Seijuurou received a call after Shin and Akira decided to participate on the school festival. He offered to bring them to school so the two went to change.

_“Seijuurou-sama, I found him.”_

“Where is he?” he asked.

_“Yoshirou-sensie lives in Chiba, but still goes to Tokyo once a week to give seminars in the University of Tokyo.”_

Seijuurou frowned. “Did he retire already?”

_“Yes Seijuurou-sama, he retired three years ago and had been living since then in Chiba with his granddaughter and grandson-in-law.”_

“All right, wait for me. I’ll arrive in Tokyo in four hours. I still have to bring my sons to school. Show me his home.”

_“Seijuurou-sama, Yoshirou-sensie is at the University of Tokyo at the moment. I believe he had a seminar today.”_

“You will still come with me.” He said.

_“Yes Seijuurou- sama.”_

“I’ll call you later when I’ll arrive in Tokyo.”

“Who’s that?” Shin asked beside him when he finished his phone call.

“Ahh! I asked someone to look for a doctor I once knew a long time ago.”

“Papa’s doctor?” Shin asked knowingly.

Seijuurou nodded then stared at Shin. “That’s fun, you’re calling him papa already?” he raised one eyebrow at him.

Shin grinned. “He _is_ my father after all.”

He shook his head. Sometimes he had to wonder how Shin’s mind work. Most of the time, he distance himself to others and not allowing them to get close to him, but when he decided to get closer to someone, he forget all the particulars and went straight for the headshot.

“I’m ready.” Akira called.

He smiled at both of them. “Then let’s go?”

 

 

Dr. Yoshirou Hiroshi was fixing his things in the office given to him by the Dean of Medicine Department inside the University of Tokyo when a knock came.

“Yoshirou- sensie, are you their?”

“Yes, who is it?” he called.

“Someone is looking for you, sensie.”

He stood up and opened the door of his office. One of his students look up and smiled at him before bowing. “Someone is looking for you.” He repeated.

He glance beside his student and stopped, staring at the person who was leaning on the wall beside the door.

Akashi Seijuurou.

Red eyes burned at him, seeking, looking…

“Thank you.” He said to his student. The student gave another bow to him and to his visitor, who nodded, and left.

“Hello sensie.”

He nodded to his visitor, allowing him to get inside. He went back to his desk while Akashi closed the door.

“I think you already why I’m here sensie.”

He nodded again, stuffing the last folder in his bag before closing it. Then he face him, a sad smile appeared on his wrinkled face. “Shall we leave, Akashi-san, there is a place I want to go today.” He asked.

“Of course.” Akashi nodded and he led him outside. They did not bother with pleasantries as he told Akashi’s driver where he wanted to go.

 

 

“What is this place?” Akashi asked and looked at the doctor who sat in one of the stones that surround the area facing the view in front of him. They almost traveled for two hours, leaving the city behind, going deeper in the mountains after reaching Chubo.

Dr. Yoshirou looked at him. “This place had always had a great view of the setting of the sun. The mountain would be bathed with orange-red color making those mountain tops glow in red.” He pointed at the series of mountains in front of them.

Akashi sighed and also sat down but turned his back on the view that the doctor wanted to show him and faced him instead.

Dr. Yoshirou smiled at him. “Where do you want me to start?”

“Why did you not tell me that I had twins?” he asked.

Dr. Yoshirou thought for a bit, remembering. “Furihata-san told me not too.” He said. “You were not there when we did the ultrasound and I saw two heartbeats. Furihata-san was so excited when he learned that you were both having twins. He said that it might be his last chance to give you a child, but he could not believe his luck when he learned that he was carrying twins.”

“Why?” he repeated. “I asked you to report everything to me.”

“Furihata-san said that he wanted to surprise you. That you will know it when he gave birth. He said that you will be there when he will gave birth, and he wanted to see your reaction when you will realize that he had twins.”

Akashi closed his eyes. “Why did you not tell me after he gave birth?” he asked.

Dr. Yoshirou stared at him for a long time.

He waited, allowing the doctor his silence.

“I presume that you already knew what happened to Furihata-san given that you seek me out?”

“If you’re asking me if I knew that it was my father who was behind his disappearance then yes.” He said bluntly.

Dr. Yoshirou shivered a bit, then sighed tightening his cloak around him. He released his breath then stared straight at Akashi.

“Your father ordered me to start the caesarian operation two weeks earlier before Furihata-san’s due date, while you were not there.”

“What?” Akashi frowned.

Dr. Yoshirou continued like Akashi did not interrupt him. “I had no choice then, neither me nor Furihata-san. When your father arrived that day, the hospital went on shut down, and I didn’t realize that it was just me and one nurse who was at the hospital at that time. I did not know how he managed to do that but…but he did. It was complicated, given that I lacked assistance but we managed to bring the two babies out. All the time three guards were guarding outside the operating room, watching”

Akashi stared in horror at what the doctor was insinuating. _‘The operation was dangerous to both Kouki and the babies.’_

A day after the operation, your father returned. Ever since Furihata-san reached his last trimester, I have been sleeping at the extension room of his private room because of his condition. I need to be there if anything happens. I don’t think your father realized that I was just behind the door and his voice can be heard clearly. The room was designed so that even a small noise can be heard from the room for the sake of the patient.”

Dr. Yoshirou removed his glasses and wiped them. Like something had blurred the lens.

“I heard his threat to Furihata-san.” Dr. Yoshirou shivered, remembering the cold voice that looked like it did not belong to a human. “He would take the life of one child, for what he said that Furihata-san made you into. He said that you, Akashi Seijuurou do not need two heirs but only one, especially from a person like Furihata. Your father knew that you did not know that there were twins.”

Akashi gripped the edge of his jacket, staring at Dr. Yoshirou who looked lost in his memories.

“I heard Furihata-san beg.” A bitter smile appeared at the doctor’s mouth. “I was frozen at the other room, but I heard how he begged. It was heartbreaking hearing him. He was still not in a condition where he should be moving, but I knew…I knew that he was up and begging at your father.” A tear fell on the doctor’s eyes.

“Furihata-san offered to disappear in your life, taking the baby with him and never to see you again. I don’t know at that time why your father agreed but…” he stared at Akashi for a moment. “… but I believed that your father knew that Furihata-san would not be able to keep everything inside if something were to happen to one of his children, and he would not be able keep anything from you. You always did read him like an open book whenever you visited him.” The doctor smiled at that. “You’re father told Furihata-san to make sure that you will not try to find them and Furihata-san agreed.”

A silence enveloped the two for a moment. One trying to process what he is hearing while the other one trying to bring out what he had kept inside him.

“The older twin had red hair, and you can see that his eyes would also have the color of red. It was not evident yet, but you can see it clearly, how he would look like when he reached eighteen, you can see that he would look exactly like his father at that time. He would exactly look like you.”

Akashi nodded at the Doctor’s questioning look. “Yes, he almost looked exactly like me when I was younger.” He confirmed.

The doctor smiled. “The younger twin had brown hair, and the shape of his eyes was also Furihata-san’s, I can almost picture how he looked like when he grew older. He would have both of your features’.”

“It’s red.” Akashi said curtly.

“What?” the doctor asked confused.

“His hair color is also red.”

“Ahhh! Well, that happens sometimes, but when the younger twin was born he had brown hair. On some cases a baby’s hair color would sometime change as they grew older, not just the hair but sometimes also the eyes.”

Akashi nodded. He also remembered that his grandfather once told him that his cousin Hides’ hair color also change after his birth, from dark blond to light red. Guess it also runs in the family.

“Well I think we both knew why your father chose the older twin.” Dr. Yoshirou said. Then he somber. “Your father talked to me after that, he went to my office and ordered me not to say anything to you. He did not need to threaten me, beneath those words, I knew that he would probably kill me if I will try to tell you anything.”

Akashi nodded, understanding.

“After your father left, Furihata-san made a letter for you, then called his mother. When his mother came, he explained everything to her and begged her that when the time comes that you would start to look for him, his mother will stop you. His mother did not want to do it but agreed when it is her son and grandson’s life that was on the line. I did not allow Furihata-san to leave the hospital for three days, after that he vanished, taking his younger son with him. He did not tell me where he is going, neither me nor his mother. He just smiled and told us that he and his son would be alright.”

Akashi stared into nothing. His mind still reeling from what he learned.

“I was scared then, terrified when your father talked to me and for two months, someone followed me. I knew that they were your fathers’ men. They did not bother to hide themselves telling me not to make a move or say anything, and I didn’t. I continued with my life hoping, just hoping that Furihata-san is okay.”

“Furihata-san was only eighteen then, eighteen and had just given birth, at his weakest point. He must be more terrified and scared than I have ever been and yet he still managed to stand, still managed to take his son and leaving one behind and left without losing his mind.”

Something clutched at Akashis’ heart at what the doctor said. “He’s always been like that.” He told him. “No matter how terrified he would be, he will keep going, no matter how strong his opponent is he would still face him head on. No matter how many times he fell down, he would still stand up. He knows that he is weak, but still manage with it. He would cry after something big or small happens that he hated or do not like, but would smile after a day or two.”

His heart ached. It ached for someone he promised to protect but failed, for someone he promised to stay with for the rest of his life, but wasn’t able too. It ached for someone who loved him from the deepest core of his being but he wasn’t able to match it. He ached for it. For wasting his time. For his failures. For letting his fears overcome his rationality and forgetting what Kouki was. He ached for it.

He stood up, finally facing the view the doctor wanted to see. _‘It is beautiful.’_ He thought. Beautiful but out of reach.

 

 

Shin put down the phone after talking to his father. His father told him that he was on the way home and be there in thirty minutes or so.

“Akira, let’s wait for dad before dinner.” He called to Akira who was sitting on a sofa near the window, browsing the pamphlet they got at school when they were there.

Akira nodded. He was about to ask Akira what he wanted for dinner when the butler appeared in the room.

“Shin-sama…”

“Yes, what is it?” he asked. The butler looked a bit flushed.

“Uhm… The security in charge of the gate called. He said that your grandfather is at the gate.”

Shin froze then glanced at Akira who paled and looking scared.

“G-grandfather?” he asked

“Yes Shin-sama, the Duke of Edgeworth, Sir Luke is at the front gate.”

Shin gape at him, his ears not believing. His fears also started to settle. “Excuse me? Did you just say that my great grandfather is here?”

“Yes Shin-sama, the security is asking if he will allow them entrance.”

Shin rolled his eyes. “Oh! For the love of…let them inside.” He barked. He turned to Akira who was staring at him. Fears still resided in his eyes.

“It’s alright Akira, it’s grandfather from England.” He assured. “Let’s go meet him outside.” He nudge at him.

Akira did not respond for a moment. Then he stood up and nodded at him.

Shin stood at the doorway with the butler and Akira hiding behind his back, his hands on his waist while waiting for his grandfather and his escorts to get out of the car.

The door of the first car opened and a man in black suit get out. His eyes roamed around the place, then he put his hand on the earpiece on his right ear clearly talking, giving commands. All sides of the third car opened and men in black suit stepped out. The front door of the second car also opened and the person who went out was wearing a semi-formal clothes. He opened the door of the backset and the person they had been waiting for stepped out.

The man was in his late seventies with blond hair and piercing blue eyes, also very tall. Akira was staring at the man in wonder while hiding behind Shin. The man clearly looked like a foreigner in another country, he started to doubt if he really is their grandfather. He did not look like them.

The men on the black suit faced Shin, then gave a perfectly executed bow. Shin nodded at them. Then the first person who went out of the car spoke on the earpiece again, giving a command.

The others spread out, no doubt patrolling the area and familiarizing the place. The only ones left were their grandfather the one who opened his door and the commander of the guards who came with them.

The butler bowed to his grandfather when they came nearer. “Welcome Master Luke.”

His grandfather waves him and stared at his great grandson who was still standing at the door with his hands on his waist, glaring at him.

“Old man, what are you doing here?” Shin asked sharply at his grandfather.

His grandfather glared back. “I want to talk to your father Shin, where is he?”

Shin snorted. “Did our government even know of your arrival inside the country?”

“Why would I brother telling them, I’m here on a personal visit not business. Where is your father?” he asked again.

“Uhmm, Shin-sama, Master Luke, why don’t we settle inside…?”

Both ignored the butler.

“Why are you here?” Shin asked again.

“Because of your father.” His grandfather said impatiently. Then his eyes narrowed. “How dare he? I waited and waited for him to bring your brother to England and he never did. Then more than a week ago, your grandparents and your uncle and his wife and child arrived.” His grandfather had a disbelief in his voice. “I did not even saw my own great grandson and I already met his grandparents? How cruel is that?”

Shin snorted. “Maybe the reason why dad did not bring Akira to England is because of the person in front of me.”

The commander of the guard coughed, hiding his smile behind his hands.

The other one was less tact and a smirk and a laugh came out in his mouth.

Shin and his grandfather glared at each other while Akira was looking at them with confusion.

Then Shin smiled, a laugh coming out of his lips. He took two steps and jumped at his grandfather. “Hello grandfather.” He said mirth dancing in his eyes.

Luke laughed too and squeezed his grandson. “You’re taller now.” He said with a quick measure of Shin’s height.

“Really grandpa, of all the things to say to me…” he grabbed his grandfather’s hands leading them inside.

Luke’s eyes did not miss the smaller boy with red hair and brown eyes who was sulking behind them.

Shin allowed his grandfather to sit down. The other one also sat down while the commander stood near the door of the receiving area. The butler also left, heading for the kitchen to order the cook to start the dinner and ask for a snack for the visitors.

“So Shin, where’s your father?”

“He went to Tokyo this morning but he will arrive in thirty minutes or so.” Shin glanced at Akira who was standing near the door, ready to bolt anytime. “Akira come here.” He called.

Akira slowly went towards his brother while his grandfather and the one beside him stood up.

Luke is looking at Akira curiously. He was looking a bit pale and scared.

“Grandpa, this is Akira. Akira, this is great grandfather, Luke Phillip Allan Rivier Forrester.” Shin introduced.

Akira bowed. “Nice to meet you, Luke-ojii-sama, I’m Akira.”

Luke frowned at the formal address and started towards Akira when Shin blocked him. Shin smiled. “So how was your trip grandpa?” he asked smoothly.

Luke did not miss how Shin’s action was protective, covering his twin. He was proud at his grandson’s action but at the same time irritated. Shin was trying to protect his brother against him, like he was going to hurt Akira. He let it slide.

“It’s fine.” He said and faced Akira. “Hey kid?” he called to Akira and Akira looked up at him. “The only address I allow my grandchildren to address me is grandpa, nothing else.” He smiled at him.

Akira looked at him confusingly then his eyes went to Shin’s face. Shin grinned at him. “He will never respond to anything else. You better start calling him that way.”

Luke was staring at Akira, feeling that something is wrong with him. He was right after all in coming to Japan. It seems that he really needed to talk to Seijuurou who seems intent on solving his problems alone.

“And this is Nicolson Thrale, grandpas’ personal assistant.” He gestured on the person beside their grandfather. Nicolson bowed low.

“It is very nice to meet you, young master Akira.”

“And he is Alekxander Trovesky, the captain of grandpa’s guards.” Shin gestured at the man standing near the door.

Alekxander bowed to Akira.

Luke settled on the sofa again and his assistant followed. Shin also sat down and Akira sat down beside his brother, not wanting to lose contact while staring at his supposed great grandfather.

“So how are you Shin? The last time I saw you was six months ago, and you never bothered to call me?”

Shin smiled. “Sorry grandpa, I was a bit busy these past few months so…”

Luke snorted. “You’re only twelve years old, what kind of busy things are you talking about?” He turned to Akira. “So Akira, what about you? Where have you been hiding all this time?”

Akira stared at him.

Shin quickly diverted Akira’s attention to him while trying to sign to his grandfather. “Akira, what do you think of grandpa?” he asked.

Akira was still staring at the man in front of him. “He looks so foreign.” He said amazed.

Shin laughed and Akira realized what he just said. He blushed.

“Hey, you inherited your nose from me you know?” Luke pointed.

“N—nose?” Shin laughed harder, even Akira cannot help the little smile that appeared in his lips.

 

 

Seijuurou frowned when he heard laughter coming out from the receiving area after entering the house. It was a bit disconcerting to hear laughter inside this house after all what happened. He started towards the room when the butler appeared.

“Welcome home, Seijuurou-sama.”

“I’m home.” He answered. “Shin and Akira?”

“They’re at the receiving room with Master Luke, Seijuurou-sama.”

He stopped. “Did you just said Luke?” he looked at the butler disbelievingly.

“Yes Seijuurou-sama, Master Luke arrived a while ago.”

Seijuurou quickly went to where his children and grandfather are. He saw Shin still covering his mouth and Akira smiling shyly in front of their grandfather. The scene was refreshing.

“Hello Sir Seijuurou.” Alekxander suddenly said behind him.

He spared him a glance then nodded.

“Ahh! Dad you’re here.” Shin stood up and went towards him and gave him a hug. He hugged back.

Akira quickly followed his brother and stood beside Shin looking up at his father. Seijuurou suppressed a smile. Akira might not realize it yet but his fears to them totally disappeared. And the way his acting is fun to watch.

He reached out and slowly dragged Akira to him and hugged him too. Not too tight in case Akira might bolt. Akira slowly moved his hands to respond. It was only a moment but Seijuurou smiled wider, feeling happy. It’s been a long time since he felt this way.

“Well now you’re here.”

He stared at his grandfather who stood up and came nearer. He let go of Akira and face his grandfather.

“Hello grandfather.” He said smoothly and stepped closer to him.

Luke waived his hand to him and reached out to hug him, then frowned. “You look tired?”

Seijuurou shook his head subtly. “A bit yeah.”

“Everyone, the food is ready.” The butler announced when he appeared again from the kitchen.

“Well, why don’t we eat, I’m hungry.” Shin said then dragged Akira first towards the dining room leaving his father and grandfather behind.

Seijuurou and Luke followed a bit slowly, allowing the two to go first.

“Is there something you need to tell me?” Luke asked.

Seijuurou sighed tiredly. “I’ll tell you later.” He murmured.

“You better be.”

 

 

“Nah Akira, want to watch some movies with me in my room?” Shin asked after dinner, watching both his father and grandfather.

“Okay.” Akira said and stood up. Shin also stood up and they were about to leave the room when their father called them.

“Don’t be up late, you still have school tomorrow.”

“Dad, tomorrow is still a festival.” Shin pointed.

“That doesn’t mean that you’re not going to school.” Seijuurou countered.

Shin sighed. “Alright!” he muttered and grabbed his brother leading him upstairs.

 

 

Seijuurou led his grandfather towards the bar, motioning the butler that it was okay to leave them alone.

He took two small cups and a _sake_. He poured the alcohol in one of the cups and offered it to his grandfather. Since his grandfather, though married to a Japanese woman for about fifty years, never had time to visit Japan for extended visit and study their culture, he also poured the wine into his own cup and put the wine in front of them. He took his cup and sat beside his grandfather at the counter.

“So, Seijuurou, what’s with Akira?” Luke asked directly.

Seijuurou drank, thinking what to tell to his grandfather.

“You don’t have to sugarcoat whatever is happening, you know.” Luke said when he saw Seijuurou’s eyes.

Seijuurou sighed. There is no escaping his grandfather when he is like this. He supposed he inherited that trait from him.

“Grandfather, that thing that you have been pushing at me for the last thirteen years, I’m taking it.” He said.

Luke stilled for a moment. “Is this something to do with why Akira is acting like a scared animal?”

Seijuurou shifted, facing his grandfather. “In a way yes, but I don’t need that for Akira. Akira doesn’t need that as he is carrying my blood. I’m doing it for Kouki.”

“The man who gave birth to them?” Luke frowned. Remembering the name of the person who always made Seijuurou smile even with a simple phone call. “I’m still confused as to why we never learned of Akira’s existence until four months ago?”

“Is it enough for you at the moment if I tell you that Kouki left and hide Akira for Akira’s sake?”

“No.” Luke said bluntly.

Seijuurou stared at his grandfather.

“I know you are capable of solving whatever problems you have at the moment Seijuurou, but when it comes to my great grandsons I want to get involve. At least give me some piece of mind that their life is not at risk or in any kind of danger.”

Seijuurou tightened his hand on the cup.

“They are safe right?” Luke barked when he saw Seijuurous’ reaction.

“I’ll make sure they are safe.” He assured and Luke’s eyes darken.

“It short, they are not.”

“Shin is safe.” Seijuurou murmured.

“And Akira?” Luke asked impatiently.

“I don’t know how far my father will go when it comes to Akira, but it is Kouki that is in danger.” He admitted.

“Your father?” Luke’s voice became venomous. “What did he do to Akira?”

Even Seijuurou did not want to talk about how his son was being abused for the last four months especially when it happened at their own home.

Luke understood though, especially when he remembered how Akira reacted towards him and how Shin seems to be too protective. His eyes narrowed. “How long?” he asked.

“Ever since he was here.” Seijuurou answered.

“I’m taking Akira with me to England.” Luke said in anger.

“No you will not.” Seijuurou countered.

“I will not subject my grandchildren to danger…”

“They _will_ be safe.” Seijuurou said firmly staring hard to his grandfathers’ eyes. “I will not allow anything to happen to them. I just need them here for the moment.”

Luke wanted to argue. He wanted to insist, but looking at Seijuurou’s determined eyes, he knew that he cannot sway him. He sighed.

“So, I’ll start processing the papers. When are you going to need it?” he asked after a while.

“When I find Kouki.” He muttered. “I’ll bring him and the children to England.”

That’s when Luke realized his grandsons plan. “Seijuurou?” he called

Seijuurou looked at his grandfather.

“Did you know the reason why I never liked your father? Or why I never invited him to England?”

He shrugged his shoulders.

“England and Japan at that time are still trying to establish a good relationship to each other. Both countries are trying to build a stronger relationship, but it was still hard, both countries are still wary at each other. Then someone at the court suggested marriage. That what if someone from the royal family will marry someone equally important in Japan.”

“But your mother and wife are both Japanese women?” Seijuuro asked.

Luke smiled. “My wife was…well…not someone that the court would recognize as someone who would have influence in Japan, she was the exact opposite. She grew up in an orphanage.”

“And your mother?” Seijuurou frowned.

“My mother was not a Japanese, but a Japanese citizen. She was adopted by a Japanese couple and she grew up in Japan. She always said that she is Japanese. We stuck with that.”

“So that’s why you don’t have Japanese features. I was always curious but...”

Luke nodded. “Well anyway the court agreed with the suggestion but the problem is who would take that plan.”

“Did you…?”

“I did not, but your mother offered.” Luke smiled tiredly. “Your mother was only eighteen at that time but already a member of the royal court. She was…very determined. I still did not like it and I wanted to oppose but..” Luke shrugged his shoulders. “…the Queen told me that it’s part of being a royalty and since Shiori was the one who offered, then there would be no problem.”

“So they went through with the marriage?” he asked.

“Yes, I disliked your father at first sight. He had this look in his eyes that I cannot explain. And he had this greed that he did not bother to hide. I’ve met a lot of people who are just like him you know. Who wanted to take advantage of you, to use you and I realized that he wanted Shiori as a stepping stone to achieve something…I don’t know…maybe to expand his power or something. He had this drive in him that do not want to lose to anyone..”

Seijuurou took the _sake_ at the table and poured it in his grandfathers’ cup before filling his again.

“Well anyway, I talked to your father and told him to take care of Shiori. That he is responsible for the life of another human being, he should protect her.” Luke’s face darken for a bit. “He promised. He stood there and promised me that he will protect and cherish her.” He smiled bitterly. “Five months after they came here to Japan I received a call from one of Shiori’s personal attendant that Shiori pass out and got sick because of stress and over fatigue. Of all the reason to get sick, it was because of that.”

“What did you do?” Seijuurou asked when his grandfather stopped talking.

“I came here and I did not found your father, he was away on a business trip.” Luke smile bitterly again. “After that I talked to your mother. I don’t know what happened to their marriage but Shiori told me that she is not going to accept the title as the next duchess. Well they signed a pre-nuptial agreement before the wedding so…”

Sejuurou took his grandfather’s cup and set it on one side of the counter, remembering that his grandfather easily got drank.

“And two months after that, Shiori asked me again to come to Japan. She told me that she is pregnant. I’ve never seen her so happy.” His grandfather’s voice soften. “When you were born, Shiori called me again along with the family attorney. She asked me to pass everything to you, even the title of the duke. She said that you would be someone who will lead the family. After that your mother’s health started to deteriorate. I think she hold up that long because of you.” Luke smiled at him. “Her last phone call to me is that his son has grown up so much to be a very good son. He would be someone who will never allow something like what happened to her to happen again. She told me to give everything to you when you reach eighteen.”

Luke stared at Seijuurou’s eyes and he stared back.

“I hated your father for breaking his promise to me, Seijuurou. He promised to take care of Shiori, instead he was the reason why my daughter died so young. Now, if you’re thinking what I think you’re thinking, do not follow your father’s example. You’re taking another life in your care, make sure you know what you are doing.”

“I won’t.” he promised solemnly.

 

 

Seijuurou knocked softly on Shin’s room and opened it slowly in case the two are already asleep.

Akira was already asleep on the sofa while Shin was fixing the open album in front of him. He went towards them.

“Grandpa’s already asleep?” Shin asked him.

He nodded. “That album…”

Shin smiled. “I took it in your room. I wanted to show it to Akira.” He said.

He took the album on his sons’ hands and opened it. Memories flashed into his mind, made him smile.

The album was the only gift he received from Kouki and his friends on his eighteenth birthday. He browsed the album. The first picture was of him and Kouki in what looked like a basketball court. He did not know who took the picture but both of them were smiling widely.

He closed the album and looked at his son.

“Should I wake him?” Shin asked while looking at Akira.

He was about to respond when Akira started to squirm on the sofa.

He moaned and jerked, his hands going to his face like shielding himself from someone.

Both he and Shin moved towards Akira, intent to wake him.

“Akira?” he called and sat down beside him on the sofa. He shook him.

Akira moaned again. _“No!”_ a desperate voice came out in his mouth. He started to thrash. _“No!”_

“Akira!” this time he took hold of Akira’s hands.

Akira responded with desperate movements, trying to get away from someone who was holding him.

Shin kneeled down in front of Akira and shook him harder. “Akira, wake up!” he shouted in fear.

Akira’s eyes shut open and jerked forward to a sitting position like a spring. _“Noooo!!!”_ he screamed.

“Akira!” He called. Willing him to wake up completely, but Akira still looked lost in his nightmare.

_“Nooo!!! Don’t….No…Stay away…”_ a sob came out. _“Don’t touch me!”_ A scream went out next.

“Akira!!!” this time he shook his son’s shoulder roughly. “Wake up. Wake up now.” He ordered.

Akira shivered, but the firm strong voice finally registered in his mind. His clouded eyes started to focus.

“Father?” he asked blindly.

Seijuurou tightened his hold of Akira then crushed him in his arms. “You’re okay!” he murmured, desperate. “You’re okay!” he felt Akira shaking in his arms. A sob came out.

“But he’s not.” He whispered to him.

“Akira?”

Akira started squirming. “He’s not.” He cried. “He’s not alright.”

“Akira, what are you…”

“Help him, you have to help papa!”

Shin stared at him with wide eyes and deathly white face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give comments and kudos...
> 
> Comments give me the drive to continue this fic. and it's getting harder for me to continue writing as some chapters drain too much of my energy..........


	6. A Reason to Live.....A Reason to Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> father.... help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains violence, it can also be categorized as a 'graphic description of violence'. A warning to those who might have against violence, i gave this warning.

“Akira, it’s just a dream.” He said gently. Rubbing his son’s back.

“No!” Akira cried and squirmed to get out of his fathers’ embrace. “No it’s not. It happened. It… it happened…” he looked at his eyes desperately, trying to convey something.

“Your dream happened?” he asked gently, confused.

Akira looked confused too then his eyes finally focused to the present and stared at the unfathomable red eyes of his father. Warmth started to sip inside him and he went back in his father’s arms to borrow his warmth, his strength. “It happened.” Akira whispered.

“What happened Akira, what did you dream?” he gently asked.

“When papa left.” Akira’s voice was a bit muffled as he was hiding his face in his arms.

Seijuurou’s arms tightened. “Tell me!” he ordered and shifted to allow Shin to sit beside him.

Akira was silent for a moment, when he started talking, he did not stop.

 

 

_Akira woke up very uncomfortable and with someone calling his name. He opened his eyes and blinked. He tried to move but realized that he was sitting on a chair and his hands were tied behind the chair. He squirmed._

_“Akira?”_

_Akira looked up. He froze. He was staring at his father who was tied in front of him some seven feet away._

_“Papa?” he asked confused. He tried to move again but remembered that he cannot._

_“Are you okay?” Kouki asked and tried to smile at him. He was starting to get scared as he stared at his father. He had bruises on his face and his left eye looked puffed and bluish. His clothes were also torn in different places and there are blood all over his torn clothes._

_He looked hideous._

_“Papa, what happened?” he asked confused. Scared._

_“It’s his punishment.” A cold voice answered him._

_He looked up and a familiar face with black eyes stared at him._

_“Grand…” He was not able to finish the word as a blow strike him. For a moment his world spun, making him dizzy._

_“Nooo!!!!” He could hear his father shouting. It was a while before he was able to focus. His jaw hurt, a lot, but he suppressed a groan, staring wide eyed at the person in front of him._

_“You will not call me that, you are not my grandson.” Masaomi said calmly and dismiss him, looking at his father who stared back._

_Masaomi narrowed his eyes on his father. “You broke our agreement Furihata Kouki.” He said softly, like lecturing a child. “Do you know what happens when you break an agreement with me?”_

_His father did not answer but his gaze settled to him. He tried to give him an assuring smile, but it looked painful as his lips look split._

_“Look at me when I’m talking to you.” Masaomi ordered that made Kouki look back at him._

_Masaomi’s eyes turned menacing and he drew nearer to his father. “You think you can just break our agreement and get away with it?” He hissed. “You think I will allow you to take my son for the second time, you got some nerve.”_

_His father just stared at Masaomi. It looked like he closed his ears and cannot hear anything._

_Masaomi’s eyes if possible turned colder when no reaction came from Kouki. He glanced at Akira’s left side and nod his head._

_Akira twisted his head to look at his left and he saw three men standing near the closed door. The man with black suit looked familiar as he was the one who was with his grandfather when they were first introduced almost a week ago. The other two were stranger to him. One was clearly a foreigner in his forties. His face was unreadable and was staring at his father with no emotion in his green eyes._

_But the other one, scared Akira the most. The one who was drawing nearer to his father with a manic look in his eyes. He had black hair that fell on his shoulders and equally black eyes that looked like he was enjoying himself. A scar also drew from his left cheek that almost reached near his neck. He looked ugly in Akira’s eyes._

_He stopped when he reached Kouki, a grin appearing on his lips. “Neh, Masaomi-sama, what do you want me to do with him?” he asked in a singsong voice that made Akira shudder._

_He gulped, staring desperately at his father._

_“I don’t care, as long as he will get the message.” Masaomi said._

_“Dya…” His fist connected on Kouki’s face making his father reeled backwards, his head at an awkward angled as the chair he was bound to was nailed to the floor._

_He screamed._

_“Papa!!!!!”_

_Kouki coughed, blood appeared in his mouth, flowed on his lips._

_Everyone’s eyes went to him when he screamed._

_“Don’t touch him!” he shouted and tried to move his arms, trying to get to his father. “Don’t you touch him.”_

_The man give another grin while looking at him, then something flashed in his eyes._

_Akira suddenly stopped moving. Something on the man eyes terrified him to another degree._

_“Neh Masaomi-sama, I can do anything just to break this guy right?” he asked as he grabbed Kouki’s hair, who still looked a bit dazed._

_“Yes.” Masaomi answered._

_The guy’s grin became wider and he stepped towards him, drawing nearer. He saw his father squirmed and looked up, his eyes still shadowed with pain as he followed the guy’s movement as he drew nearer to him._

_Akira forgot how to breathe for a while._

_The guy stood in front of him and he saw not a man but a monster, with his manic eyes and large nose and evil grin. With the scar that marred his left cheek._

_Something on the man’s expression froze him to stop moving. Then he licked his lips and leaned over. Akira moved as far back. His back glued on the back of the chair and he tried to evade the face that was coming nearer to him._

_“No…!” He tightly closed his eyes as he felt a smelly hot breath near his mouth._

_“No!!!!” His father’s voice croaked. “Get away from him!” His fathers’ voice came stronger._

_“And if I don’t?” the man asked and licked the side of Akira’s mouth._

_Akira’s eyes shut open and moved his head sideways trying desperately to evade the guy._

_His hair was suddenly grabbed that stopped his movements. Tears started to come out in his eyes. Both in pain and in fear._

_“Papa!” he called desperately, terrified._

_“And if I don’t?” the guy repeated and with his right hand still holding his hair, the other left went to his pocket pulling out a folded knife. He turned to Kouki and grinned at him again. He opened the knife with his mouth then he pointed the knife on Akira’s right cheek softly moving it lower._

_Akira felt the cold blade on his cheek and more tears came out on his eyes. He started biting his lips as he felt it making its way to his neck. He quivered, freezing his movement._

_The knife stopped just above his shirt and Akira wondered if the guy will stab his heart as he often watched on the movie. He swallowed._

_He felt the knife disappeared in his skin for a moment before a slashing sound pierced the air._

_“Nooo!!!!” Kouki screamed._

_Akira’s shirt was ripped downwards. The knife slicing dead center with accuracy. He felt the cold air sipped in his skin as his front was exposed._

_The guy’s eyes widen and his tongue licked his lips again looking at Akira’s exposed chest and torso. With hands still holding his hair the guy bend towards him, his tongue darted out and licked Akira’s neck._

_“Noooo!!!” Kouki screamed again in desperation._

_Something crawled in Akira’s skin as he felt the tongue slide lower from his neck._

_He sobbed._

_He thrashed._

_Then he gave up moving, closing his eyes and sobbing._

_Someone flashed in Akira’s mind. Deep set of red eyes that held strength and confidence. A presence that felt safety._

_“Father…” he called desperately. “Father…” he sobbed. “Help us… please…father!!!”_

_“Please…please….please…please…” he repeated the words like a mantra as felt the tongue moving closer to his stomach, biting._

_He thrashed again…_

_“Father….”_

_“Stop it!” Kouki shouted but he stopped when he heard his son, when his son called for someone._

_He stared at Kouki crying. Something on his father’s eyes flashed, his eyes calmed and a hatred he never saw from his father appeared in his eyes._

_“Tell your man to let my son go.” He said to Masaomi._

_Masaomi only stared back at him. “And I will do that because?”_

_“Seijuurou will know.” His father said._

_Masaomi’s face darken with anger and hatred. “Don’t you dare use my son…”_

_“It won’t matter what you say, if he won’t stop, I will make sure that Sei will know everything.” Kouki’s eyes were deadly calm as he stared unblinkingly at Masaomi._

_Masaomi raised his hand and the man stopped moving but did not let go of his hair and he took one last lick on Akira._

_Akira suppressed his shudder staring at his father with desperation and terrified eyes._

_“And what made you think that you will leave here alive?” Masaomi hissed._

_“If I will die, Akira will tell everything to his father.” Kouki answered._

_“And you also think that I will spare this boy?” Masaomi’s anger slashed at both Kouki and Akira but his father did not blink. Did not back down, still staring at Masaomi’s eyes._

_“You of all people here, know that Seijuurou will not stop looking if his son will suddenly disappear or die.” Kouki said and Masaomi hissed opening his mouth to speak but his father bit him to it. “It won’t matter if you don’t accept him as your grandson, Sei already acknowledge him as his son. He will never stop if anything will happen to either Shin or Akira.”_

_“You whore…” Masaomi was red with anger. “You dared use my son against me. You think he will choose you over me?”_

_Kouki did not acknowledge the words. “Even if you will come up with something like killing us and making us disappear like we did twelve years ago, Sei will still look. He already knew of Akira’s existence. He will not allow anyone to take his sons away from him, not even you or me.”_

_Masaomi looked like he was about to explode in anger but he did not deny Kouki’s words. He did not counter it. Heavy silence filled the room._

_Akira’s eyes darted back and forth from his father and grandfather trying to suppress a sob, looking hopeful. That maybe…maybe they can get out of this alive._

_Then calm also descended on Masaomi’s face. He went in front of Kouki and stared at him. Kouki stared back, did not even blink._

_“I will let the boy go.” Masaomi said. “But don’t even think for one moment that I will not kill him if you will make contact with my son again or even try to spill something to him. If my son will know this, I will drag this boy down with me.” He jerked a finger at Akira._

_His father stared at Masaomi for a long time. He glanced at Akira, then he nodded._

_Masaomi faced him and he held his breathe. “If you even try to say something to my son, I will kill your whore of a father.” He hissed_.

_Akira swallowed and stared at his father who nodded at him._

_He slowly nodded._

_“Release him.” Masaomi ordered._

_Something dark and malicious appeared on the man’s face and his hands tightened on his hair a bit. Then he let him go. The foreigner with green eyes suddenly appeared on his side, removing the ropes that bind him gently._

_He shakily stood up and touched his wrist, wincing a bit as he touched where the rope was wrapped. His wrist started to color. He run to his father and kneeled in front of him. When he tried to remove the ropes from his father, someone grabbed his arms. He looked up and he saw the foreigner shook his head at him, stopping him._

_He angrily shook the hands away, stubbornly trying to remove the ropes again._

_“It’s okay.” His father whispered. “It’s okay Akira.”_

_“Papa…” He whispered. He did not know why but he was scared at how his father was looking at him._

_His father smiled. “It’s okay Akira. Sei will… Sei will take care of you.” Kouki had a trouble speaking. “He will not let anything happen to you… that’s why…”_

_“I’ll come with you.” He said. His father shook his head. “Do this for me Akira.”_

_“Papa…”_

_“Enough.” Masaomi shouted disgustingly._

_The foreigner started tugging his arms to make him stand. Akira fought him as he stared at his father’s eyes._

_“Akira you have to…”_

_“Papa.” He said cutting him off as he struggled against the hands that held him back from his father. “You have to live. I promise I’ll get older and stronger and find you…so… please.”_

_Kouki smiled at him sadly, then nodded at him._

_The foreigner gave another tug and this time it was stronger._

_He half dragged, half led Akira out of the house. Akira started trashing looking at his father desperately. Something nagged at his mind._

_“Noooo!” he shouted. The foreigner stopped. Akira stared at his grandfather. “I will not leave here if I don’t let you see my father go.” He shouted._

_Masaomi for the tenth time hissed. He snapped his fingers again and the other man went towards his father and released him._

_When they were led outside, Akira noticed that they were completely surrounded by trees, with the help of the moon. They were in the middle of nowhere, probably a mountain, he realized._

_He shivered with the cold wind and stared at the place._

_“You can go.” Masaomi gestured at his father._

_Akira opened his mouth but Kouki gave him a shook of his head._

_He watched his father go. Started to limp away slowly from them, from him, with his torn and bloody clothes as the only protection against the biting cold wind and harsh nature._

_He bit his lip and drew blood, not willing himself to shout, to call his father. They only had this chance. His grandfather might change his mind if he do anything funny._

_He watched as his father looked back at him one more time before he disappeared into the trees. He suppressed a sob._

_“You!”_

_He looked up and saw Masaomi staring at him. “One funny business from you and I will hunt your father.” He said. “Do not try to get closer to my son and grandson. Do not even try to think that you are an Akashi. I have eyes on you.” He turned to the foreigner still standing beside him. “Take him home but change his shirt first. My son is in England at the moment and he will not return until tomorrow. Shin went to camp with his team so he won’t be home. The others will not pry.”_

_The foreigner nodded and led Akira in one of the cars. Akira still stared at the spot where his father disappeared. The car started moving, he started to feel the pain from his body, his stomach started to feel funny. He suppressed the fear gnawing from his gut but cannot suppress his stomach when his mind rewind on what happened._

_He vomited._

 

 

Seijuurou watched as his grandfather’s plane flew to the sky. That night, after Akira shared the night where he saw Kouki getting hurt, he was finally able to sleep. His hands clutching Shin’s arm like a lifeline, like some kind of a barrier to keep the nightmares at bay. Seijuurou on the other hand was not able to fall asleep. Not even a blink as he watched over both at his sons.

It also seemed like Akira’s nightmare was transferred to him. Even without closing his eyes, he can still see an image of Kouki, being beaten repeatedly as Akira watch. Or Akira being assaulted while Kouki begged.

It was the worst nightmare for him.

“Sir, we need to go.” Alekxander said behind him and he nodded absently.

That morning before his grandfather left, an argument broke between them.

His grandfather heard the ruckus on Shin’s room, and went to investigate what happened especially when they heard Akira scream. So of course his grandfather also heard Akira’s broken words while he told them what happened.

His grandfather again insisted on taking at least Akira to England, while Seijuurou refused. Neither one wanted to back down until Akira intervened saying that he did not want to leave until Kouki was found. Luke had no choice but to back down but he insisted on leaving Alekxander behind. He said that he can trust Akira with Alekxander.

 

 

_“Daiki, I need to give you something. Can we meet?”_

Aomine got a call again from Akashi that morning. He had a day off and he wanted to spend with Ryouta but seems like fate had something for him that day. He sighed.

“Can you just come at my place?” he asked and stretched reaching for Ryouta who was starting to waken.

_“Alright. I’ll be there in thirty minutes Daiki.”_

He closed his phone and tossed it on the bedside table then faced Ryouta. Ryouta blinked at him sleepily and smiled.

“Good morning Aominecchi.”

Aomine smiled and leaned over giving Kise a kiss on the lips. “Morning!” he said huskily, bumping their foreheads together.

“Was that Akashicchi?”

“Hmmm! He said he wanted to meet and be here in thirty minutes.” He kissed Kise again, wanting a deeper kiss so he coaxed Kise to open his mouth. His tongue delved inside Kise’s mouth and played inside.

Kise started to lose himself with the kiss when something on what Aomine said to him clicked on his mind. He bolted.

“Thirty minutes?” Kise shrieked and jump on the bed. “We need to get up.” Kise nearly fall down on the floor when his back jolted in pain and his feet was not able to support him because of his tired thighs. Aomine was able to grab his shoulders to support him. “Are you okay?” he asked with concern but at the same time amusement.

Kise blushed for a moment. “We need to get up.” He said.

Aomine sighed again for the third time and settled Kise on the bed again. “Rest. I’ll fix your bath.” He murmured and got up.

 

 

 

Aomine stared at the man in front of Akashi while Akashi was sitting on his swivel chair behind the table.

The man in front of Akashi who introduced himself as Hugh Edwards, was staring on the floor. He was clearly from another country with his green eyes, blond hair and not very Asian features.

“Is there a reason why you have been following us?” Akashi asked. His voice deceptively calm, his eyes hid a furry that even a stupid person will feel if he were inside the room.

They were at Aomine’s place when one of Akashi’s bodyguards apprehended someone who had been following them so the meeting was moved in Akashi’s house in Tokyo. At the moment, they are inside the library and the guy was clearly cowering under the gaze of Akashi and his bodyguard Alekxander.

“I… I need to tell you something.” The guy murmured.

“If what you mean to tell me is that you were one of those who hurt and tortured Kouki and my son four months ago, then I already knew that, anything else?” Akashi’s eyes burned with anger but his voice still soft and calm. Akashi had no doubt in his mind that this was the foreigner with green eyes that Akira was talking about.

Aomine stared in shock at what Akashi implied while Alekxander did not look surprised as he stood on the door.

“I did not hurt them.” The Hugh said, clearly shocked.

“No?” Akashi said with his ever pleasant voice. “I’m sorry I used the wrong term. You just watched by while others do the job. Now why are you here?”

Hugh was at loss of words. True he wanted to confess but he did not expect it to turn like this.

“Do not waste my time while you stare at your feet like it is something interesting. What do you want?” This time Akashi’s voice turned cold and all the pleasantries he used a while ago was gone in an instant.

Hugh paled.

Aomine saw he gulped and how his hands trembled. “I… I want to tell you what happened four months ago.” He mumbled.

“I already knew what happened four months ago.” Akashi’s voice slashed like a whip in the air. He saw Akashi’s composure slip a little. His eyes drilled on Hugh.

“You don’t know the rest of it.” He muttered. Terrified to look at Akashi on the eye.

“Oh? Please, do tell?” Akashi’s voice turned mocking in an instant that Aomine was confused and surprised at how fast Akashi’s mood turn from one to the next.

Hugh lost the ability to speak and just looked at his feet terrified.

Alekxander intervened with a quick bow at Akashi who looked like he was already losing patience. “Mr. Edwards, you said you came from the Forrester’s squadron guard thirty two years ago when Ms. Shiori gave birth to Sir Seijuurou, I believed that all the guards deployed here were pulled out after Ms. Shiori died, why are you still here?”

Hugh looked relieved at the question. “I wanted to stay and looked after Ms. Shiori’s son.” He said and stole a quick glance at Akashi who raised one eyebrow.

Something flashed on Alekxander’s eyes at the answer. “Did you decide that for a personal reason or because of your honor as the guard of the Forrester Family?”

“Both.” He looked at Akashi again, this time his gaze stronger. “I promised Ms. Shiori that I would look after her son and I don’t want to break my honor as one of the protector of the Forrester Family and bloodline.

Akashi moved in a flash, his fist driving straight on Hugh face and it connected with sickening crack.

Hugh’s head jerked backward before he fell sideways, his arms rose instinctively to protect himself. He coughed, blood pulling out in his mouth.

Aomine forced himself not to move. He planted his feet on the floor, bit his lower lip and fisted his hands.

It was hard. He wanted to intervene, to stop Akashi from berserking as he clearly looked like he was about to kill the man.

Akashi grabbed Hugh on his front shirt and forced him to stand. Then he pushed him on the wall, the back of his lower arm hard on Hugh’s neck, suffocating him. “Your honor?” he hissed. “Do not speak of honor like you know it.”

Hugh tried to move. Tried to get some air on his lungs as Akashi’s arm pressed harder.“You speak of protecting me or my mother’s bloodline, and yet you stand there as Kouki and Akira, from the very blood you swore to protect, got hurt. You stood there and just watched. You did nothing.”

Akashi let go of Hugh but did step back. “Do not speak of honor like you know it.”

Hugh coughed. His hands going on his neck. “I…I’m sorr..ry!” His voice slurred.

Those words seemed to fuel Akashi’s fury further, his fist connected again, but this time on Hugh’s stomach, driving him to the wall.

Hugh crumbled, his hands clutching his stomach and more blood came out in his mouth as he coughed one after the other.

“Do not use those words in front of me.” Akashi raged. He hit Hugh again, his eyes starting to lose focus in reality as he focused on hitting Hugh.

Aomine intervened.

“Akashi…” he cautioned.

Akashi’s head whipped towards him, his eyes showed a bloodlust he never saw before. This time Aomine stood his ground and looked at him firmly. “That’s enough Akashi.”

“Did you just told me what to do Daiki?” Seijuurou hissed at him.

“We need him.” He said, desperate to calm Akashi before he start to turn to him.

“I don’t need…”

“He might know something where Furihata is, or about the person you gave me to look for.” He told him. “We need information. He might know something.”

Akashi’s eyes still raged, his mouth thinned for a moment before he took a step back on Hugh who was crumpled on the floor.

Alekxander moved from his spot and went to help Hugh, but before he took Hugh out, Aomine clearly heard him. _“You destroyed everything our code as the family’s guard stood for. The moment you allowed someone to hurt Sir Akira while you watched and done nothing, you broke it. You did not just put yourself in shame but all of those who came before and after you.”_

Aomine shook his head to clear it and faced Akashi.

“I need to talk to him.” He said urgently. “I need to take him to the headquarter of SFU.”

Akashi sighed harshly. It took a moment before he was able to get a hold of his emotions. He nodded. “Take Alekxander with you.” He said.

Aomine nodded and went out. Taking the graph picture of a man with long hair and scarred left cheek. It was because of the picture why Akashi wanted to meet. He asked him again to look for the man also. A while ago, he did not learn the reason why Akashi asked him to because they were interrupted, but now, he finally understood.

 

 

Akashi received a phone call from Alekxander three hours later after he and Aomine left. He told Alekxander to follow him to Kyoto as he went home without waiting for Aomine and Alekxander to finish probing Hugh.

After he calmed down, he took a step back from his rage and allowed rationality to return from his mind and he realized what Aomine intended.

Now Alekxander was confirming what he just thought Aomine might do, as he sat on his chair and Alekxander stood in front of him. Aomine ordered Hugh to return on Masaomi’s side and find out anything about Masaomi’s plan.

They also learned from Hugh that Masaomi might already knew that Seijuurou already knew what happened as he ordered some of his men to look for Furihata’s family, though they did not found them and the neighbor only said that they went on vacation.

Hugh also said that Masaomi also started looking for Furihata. Akashi knew that it was just a matter of time before either of them will find Kouki.

Someone knocked on the door of his office and Shin entered. He stared at Alekxander for a moment, who bowed, before facing his father.

“Is everything alright dad?” he asked. Shin did not miss the heavy atmosphere when he entered.

Seijuurou nodded at his son. “Do you need something Shin?”

“Uh! Akira said he wanted to get out for a while.” Shin explained. “I suggested we go out for a bit, maybe visit the museum or something.”

“Where’s Akira?” he asked.

Shin pointed the door and Akira peeked inside when his name was called.

Seijuurou motioned for Akira to enter and Akira entered hesitantly, especially when he felt the heavy atmosphere that still clung around the room.

“You wanted to go out?” he asked softly.

Akira nodded. “I wanted to go to the bookstore.” He muttered at his father.

Seijuurou nodded. “Take Alekxander with you.” He said and turned to the bodyguard. “Don’t let anything happen to them.” He ordered.

Alekxander bowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the previous chapters but it drained me more than the others.  
> For me this is one of the biggest turning point of Akira's life. When he shared something from his life to his father and brother, so this chapter kind of especial for me.
> 
> Please give me kudos if you liked it and hit some comments. I really want to know what you think of this chapter. i need it.


	7. The Day-off......................Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's setting is a bit different than the past chapters. I really got depressed writing the previous chapters so I made this one before going back again.  
> *****************************
> 
> I hope you will like this chapter..
> 
> ******************************
> 
> Ps. I just finished watching the movie, The Conjuring and my older brother-in- law went to sleep, leaving me and his wife to watch the movie because he cannot stand watching horror... It gave me an idea.... 
> 
> Have fun reading

_“Sei… Wake up!” Akashi slowly opened his eyes because of someone calling his name and tugging his arm. He blinked once, his eyes focusing on the brown eyed boy at his side._

_A smile appeared on his face. “Kouki?” he questioned._

_“Mom’s calling for dinner.” Furihata said and stopped tugging his arm._

_Akashi frowned for a moment then he remembered that he is in Furihata’s house, asleep on Kouki’s bed. He remembered how tired he was that day. When he went to visit, Kouki immediately realized how tired he was so he forced him to sleep. He sat and rested his back on the headrest of the bed._

_Kouki moved and wiggled himself in between Akashi’s legs. He hugged Akashi’s waist and laid his face on his stomach. “What are you thinking, Sei?” he asked._

_Akashi lovingly run his hand on Furihata’s hair, not bothering to answer._

_Furihata sighed. “If only we could stay like this forever.”_

_Akashi smiled in amusement. He gently tugged Furihata’s hair to make him look up. “You want me to make that happen?” he asked._

_Furihata’s eyes widen. Then he laughed. “Even you can’t do that Sei. We need to get up at one point, you know”_

_There is a glint on Akashi’s eyes at the challenge. He was about to speak when Furihata leaned up to kiss him in the mouth. Akashi took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, coaxing Kouki to open his mouth._

_When they parted to get some air, Furihata’s face looked daze. He had an expression that is pure bliss._

_He bumped their foreheads together. “I love you Sei.”_

_Akashi’s chest tightened. “I love you Kouki.” He said emotionally._

_“That’s all I need.” Furihata whispered at him._

  


  


Seijuurou woke up with someone calling him and tugging his arm.

“Dad wake up.” 

Seijuurou blinked once, his eyes focusing on Shin who was standing beside his bed. His dream lingering at the edge of his consciousness. 

“Shin? What’s wrong?” he asked and sat up.

His son grinned. “We want to get someone food in the kitchen.”

Seijuurou looked at the clock. 11:30 pm. He stared at his son balefully. 

Shin grinned wider. “Akira said we can’t go the kitchen alone. There might be a ghost.” 

Seijjurou’s eyes widen. That’s when he realized that Akira was behind Shin, hiding. “What are you talking about?” 

“We were watching the movie ‘The Ring’, we just finished it. We’re hungry.” 

“Can’t you go together?” he asked. He did not believe for one moment that Shin believed in ghost, or scared of them. 

“Akira said we shouldn’t go alone.” Shin repeated. 

He opened his mouth. “Akira there’s no such thing…” 

“C’mon dad.” Shin interrupted and tugged his arm again. “Tomorrow’s a weekend, you’re not going to work.” 

He was about to argue, to tell them that he was tired. 

Akira moved without talking and tugged his other hand. Silently helping Shin to make him stand. 

He gave up.

  


  


Seijuurou yawned while looking at his sons who were eating like they haven’t eaten for three days. 

Shin sipped on his apple juice. “Nah Akira, want to watch another one?” he grinned.

Akira looked thoughtful while chewing on the cheese flavored cup cake.

“I have a movie, ‘The Grudge’, I haven’t watched it yet.”

“Aren’t you sleepy yet?” Seijuurou asked regretting that he did not gave Shin any curfew on weekends. Now he’s dragging Akira on his habits on staying awake at a time like this. 

Shin just grinned and Akira nodded making up his mind. “Can father watch with us?” he asked. 

Shin hold back a laugh, he knew Akira would ask their father to watch with them, given his reaction the whole time they were watching The Ring.

“Of course he can.” Shin beamed at him. “Right _dad_?” he turned to him. 

Seijuurou sighed. He knew it was futile to argue. 

“I have some Takoyaki flavored chips and chili flavored Oishi in my room. We can eat snack while watching.” Shin added and stood up. Taking both his and his brother’s plate and bringing it on the sink. 

Akira helped by grabbing the glasses and following his brother.

“Aren’t you full yet?” he asked, wondering what kind of stomach the two had.

“It’s more fun watching while eating.” Shin grabbed his hand and his brothers’ leading them to his room. 

Thirty minutes later, Akira was holding his arm tightly while seating on the sofa. He was glued at his left side and never relinquished his hold on him. Now and then he would literally jump on his seat whenever something suddenly appeared on the screen. 

Shin on his right was eating chips while watching, not looking scared or anything. At least, he seemed like he’s enjoying the movie and not commenting again on how the actors are too over acting or the make-up of the ghosts are too much or the movie is to boring and predictable. 

He yawned again, his body forcing his mind to shut down and sleep. He leaned back on the sofa, thinking to rest his eyes for a bit before joining his sons on the movie. 

He was asleep in less than a minute. 

  


  


That morning Seijuurou woke up with a head ache, stiff neck and numb shoulders. 

Shin was sleeping on his right, his head resting on his right thigh. Akira was on his left. He was still glued to him. Hands still latched on his arms, his head resting on his shoulders and sleeping peacefully. 

All in all Seijuurou believed that it was his best night for the past twelve years. 

  


  


  


Aomine did a double take when he heard his name was called. He raised his hand to waive at the person who called him and he was about to leave when the said guy motioned him to stop. 

“Well hello Aomine, nice of you to finally drop by?” Yamato Sora gestured at Aomine and Aomine had no choice but to follow. 

Aomine did not answer but followed Yamato until they entered his office on the 3rd floor. Yamato went directly to his desk while Aomine sat on one of the chairs without permission. 

“I heard you’ve been harassing Kyou to find someone for you?” Yamato said referring to their Technical Analyst. 

Aomine scratch the back of his neck. “Yeah, a bit.” He muttered. 

“The man important?” Yamato asked. 

Aomine stared at the man in front of him. Yamato Sora. He was his former Commander when he was still at the SFU. While he was still working under him, he learned from experience that nothing gets by Yamato, (he had thought more than once that Yamato was a bit more like Akashi because of his perfectly executed plans whenever they had an assignment).

“Uh! A favor for a friend.” He said. 

“I need more than that Aomine.” Yamato said. 

“Huh?” Aomine was confused. All he did was asked Kyou to use his computer to find someone. It’s not like he was asking for a big favor or something. 

Yamato sighed and took the folder inside his desk and gave it to Aomine. Aomine took the folder and opened it. His gaze fell towards the picture on the first page and his gaze turned sharp and stared at Yamato. 

“What’s the meaning of this Yamato?” He asked softly.

“Don’t look like that Aomine. I was just curious as to what kind of reason that would make Aomine return here and ask for help when he never did that.” 

Aomine still glared at Yamato.

“Look, I just wanted to help.” 

Aomine tightened his hand on the folder for a bit before he relaxed. It’s not like Yamato cannot keep a secret. He just did not want to involve any more than necessary. Besides, it’s Akashi they are talking about, one of the most private person he knew.

He turned the page of the folder and read the file. It was the file of Furihata Kouki. He is already aware of some of details of the file so he skipped most of it. There was also a picture of Furihata while he was at the hospital and pregnant. He also skipped that. 

He only started reading when he reached the last part where Furihata stayed in Okinawa. He browsed the files. It seems like Furihata really stayed low as possible. He worked as one of the cleaners in one of the guest house near the beach where visitors frequented. 

He was friendly but at the same time distant. He did not have close friends (a co-worker was interviewed) and directly went home after his work. For the last eight years, Furihata’s life revolved around his work place and at home. He never did once accepted any invitation to go out or have fun with his co-workers. 

The file also stated that after he resigned from his work he went to live as a caretaker to the Kagami Rest house. 

Aomine skipped some of it. Then he reached the last paragraph where Furihata disappeared four months ago in Kyoto. 

He closed the file and put it in the table. 

Yamato took another file and gave it to him. 

Aomine stared in shock at his former commander after reading the file Yamato has given him. 

“You found him?” he asked, still shocked.

Yamato nodded. “I asked Isamo and Aya to focus on finding him.”

“Why? I did not ask you to do this.” 

Yamato shrugged. “I actually wasn’t planning on doing it but when I visited Kyou with Isamo at the fourth floor two weeks ago, the picture was on his computer. He said you asked him to find the person on the picture. I was curious but I did not take interest on it until Isamo said that the guy looked familiar.”

“When Aya came to look for her partner, she also said that she remembered the person because he was the one who helped them and gave them a place to stay while they were in Fukui. They said that the guy never told them his name but he was living with two elder couple in their late eighties and he was working as one of the fisherman in Wakasa.” 

Aomine’s eyes widen. Fukui… He is so close. 

“Kyou told me that you were desperately looking for him and Isamo said that he wanted to help you. Since they’re on leave for two weeks because of Aya’s injury, I asked them to return to Fukui and confirm if it is really him and if he is still there.” 

“Why?” Aomine asked, still not quiet believing what he learned. 

Yamato smiled. “I wanted to help. And since there is already a lead and extra hand, why not use it.”

“I’m asking why you did it.” 

Yamato sighed exasperated. “Because it’s you Aomine. Take it as a small token of gratitude for all the help you gave us when you were still working here. It’s a helping hand _Hunter,_ take it.” 

Aomine stared unbelievingly but winced at the nickname. He got that name while working at the SFU. 

“Uhh, thanks.” He said doubtful that Yamato had to laugh. 

Then he got serious. “That person is involved with the _Akashi_ , right?” 

“Uh! Yeah!” he mumbled. 

“I will not ask you to tell me anything Aomine, but remember that if anything happens, we can lend a hand.”

Aomine nodded and stood up, taking the files with him, then he backtracked remembering Midorima’s words. “Actually I might really need help.” He said. 

Yamato hid a smile. “What kind?” 

“Uh, I’ll tell you after my meeting with Akashi. I still need to confirm something from him, but you might want to lend some of your agents for me.” 

Yamato nodded without asking anything. I’ll ask your former teammates. I’m sure they will be happy to assist you.” 

“Thanks boss.” Aomine raised his hand in a waiving gesture before opening the door and leaving.

Yamato stood up from his chair and went to stand on the glass window, overlooking the parking lot below. He stood there for a while and watch Aomine reach his car, opening it and driving away. 

He actually read all the files concerning Furihata Kouki but there are still holes and unexplained circumstances that surround the man and the only one who can answer is Aomine. 

He understood why Aomine never returned after resigning three years ago so it came as a surprise to him why after three years he came back. 

He sighed before returning to his desk and grabbing the phone. Thinking to call Aomine’s former team member and brief them. Who knows, Aomine might ask for them tomorrow. He had to be ready. He did not know why but he had a feeling that Aomine’s simple request is _not_ that simple and smells big trouble. 

  


  


Seijuurou dribbled the ball as Shin tried to block him. Shin had a determined look in his face as his eyes narrowed on the ball. Seijuurou cannot help but smile. He changed the balls’ rhythm, alternating his dribbling from fast to slow then fast again not allowing his son a chance to steal the ball. 

Shin moved. Fast. 

Seijuurou was impressed but not fast enough for him. He took a step back behind the three point line and raised his arms releasing the ball going for three point shot. 

At the same time, Shin jumped, intent to block the ball but he was not able to reach it and the ball flew, went straight in the center of the hoop. 

Seijuurou stared in amazement at Shin. Shin was breathing hard while his hands were on his knees.

“Shin?” he called. 

“Yeah!” he answered tiredly.

“You knew I was going for the three point shot?” 

“Huh? Ah yeah! Just a feeling though, and I always play with you all the time so I kind of guessed what you were thinking.” Shin tried to catch his breath and walk towards Akira who was sitting on the bench watching them. 

Seijuurou followed contemplating and sat beside Akira grabbing the water canteen and taking a drink while Shin sat on the grass beside the bench and lay down. 

“Dad, next time Akira will join and we will beat you.” Shin muttered. 

Akira’s eyes widen and shook his head. “No way.” He said. He knew how to play basketball as his father Kouki taught him but he never played in any kind of game either official or not. But watching the two, he knew that his knowledge and ability are way too far and low for them. 

While watching the two together, he cannot help but felt like they were dancing, there moves perfect, rhythmed and synchronized. 

Akira never admitted to them but Kouki’s bedtime stories when they were still in Okinawa were all about his father Seijuurou. He already knew how the two met, how they become friends, and how they become boyfriends and everything. He liked listening to Kouki as he replayed the time he was still together with Seijuurou. 

Kouki always had a smile on his face whenever he asked him to tell stories about his other father. And Akira always wished to meet the mysterious Seijuurou who was best in everything. Who can solve anything.

Though he never questioned why they were not with his other father and twin brother, Kouki explained it to him two years ago while they were living in Uncle Taiga and Tetsuya’s house. 

His uncle Tetsuya also had tapes on some of his father Seijuurou’s middle and senior high games. It was the first time he saw his other father moving, breathing and not just a simple picture from Kouki’s worn out wallet. To say that he was amazed was an understatement. 

He did not believe at first that the person who was playing perfectly and amazingly on the tape was his father, but his papa, Uncle Taiga and Uncle Tetsuya confirmed it more than once. He cannot even count how many times he asked them if he really was his other father. Uncle Taiga always had a smile on his face and even Uncle Tetsuya’s blank face would crack in a small smile whenever he asked them again to tell stories about him.

Now watching his father and brother playing together, he believed that the tape did not gave justice on how good his father is in real life.

Akira always dreamt of his family being together and never stopped wishing for it to come true. He always dreamt that Seijuurou would somehow find them and he would take them with him in his house and they would live happily. Akira knew that it was a childish wish, but did not stop from wishing it. 

Five months ago, three weeks before his birthday, he cannot believe that one of his wish actually happened. His father found them. 

He was happy then but at the same time scared. He always knew that reality is different from dreams and wishes, but it made him hope. In his young mind he believed that Seijuurou would somehow take all of his papa’s worries away and he would finally see the smile of Kouki in the picture his Uncle Tetsuya showed him, the one where he was smiling widely, his eyes laughing while his father Seijuurou was beside him, also smiling, his arms around Kouki’s shoulder. 

Reality crashed on him when his grandfather Masaomi showed him a different life. When he showed him not a beautiful dream but a nightmare. He crushed his dreams and turned it to dust.

Every day he tried. He tried not to get to close to his father and brother. He tried not to think of his papa, where he is, how he is. He tried to live normally and find a way to look for his papa while keeping a distance to his father and brother. 

And every week his grandfather would come to visit him and give him a reminder not to forget his promise to him. One slip from him and the reminder from his grandfather will be more severe than the last. More terrifying, not just the physical blows but the threats.

It was both hard and painful. Not more than once, he wanted to just tell his father everything, but his fears and worries for his papa kept him at bay. 

He always felt guilty and hurt every time his father and brother wanted to talk to him. He can easily see the pain in their eyes every time he rejected them. Every time they tried to get closer he always kept his distance and did not allow himself to lean on them.

He always believed that he can survive and keep everything inside but more than two weeks ago, when his father came to talk to him, he broke down. 

While looking at his father’s eyes that night, he regretted not telling him what happened. He regretted not talking for the past four months. He regretted doubting him, that he might not help him.

When he accidently apologized to his father for not saying anything Shin hit him on the head. 

His father smiled sadly and just shook his head, ruffling his hair and told him that it was not his fault. 

He is still scared. Still worried of his papa, but the heavy load that seemed to reside on his chest lightened a bit. Every time he was with his brother and father, he somehow felt safe. And every time his father promised him that his grandfather will not hurt him anymore, he somehow believed it. 

Every day, everyday that he spent with the two were somehow bright. He was able to move a bit freely without worrying about the circumstances. 

And for the past two weeks, he was able to get some sleep without nightmares plaguing him. Sometimes, he still dreamt of what happened to him and his papa, but the last time he dreamt about it, his brother and father were there. They were able to keep the nightmares at bay.

Until now, he still did not understood why he felt safe whenever he was with this two. Why his worries seemed to lighten. How he was able to smile with them.

“…kira?”

Akira blinked. 

“Akira?” Shin called again and tap his shoulder.

“What?” he asked.

“What’s wrong? You looked like you were in a really deep thought.” 

He shook his head. 

Shin sighed. “Want to go somewhere after lunch? We have dad the whole day.” 

Akira looked at his father, seeking if they really were not disturbing him. Seijuurou just smiled. 

Sometimes it amazed him how easily Shin can take their father’s attention. He never once saw their father say no to Shin.

Come to think of it, he also never said no to him. “Then can we go on picnic.” He asked. 

“Picnic?” Shin perked at the idea.

“I always wanted to eat beside the lake behind the house but…” he broke of.

“Alright, we can eat lunch there today.” Shin said, instantly warming up on the idea. “You and dad can go first and look for a spot where we can sit. I’ll go tell the cook to ready some food.” Shin was already running towards the house and not waiting for an answer. 

Seijuurou also stood. “Shall we go?” 

Akira nodded and took the book he was holding while his father grabbed their water. 

After ten minutes or so, Akira settled below the sakura tree overlooking the lake. He sat on the white cloth Shin took from the house and watch the lake, the view. 

Someday, when his father found his papa, he would ask his father to let them eat here again. To let him play here from time to time. 

He smiled at the thought. He had no doubt in his mind that his dream would come true. He just have to be patient. 

  


  


Seijuuro watch Akira as his expression change from one to another. But what made him smile was the smile of content Akira showed.

Akira really changed this past two weeks. There were still awkward moments but it was easily replaced by comfortability. Akira was still quiet most of the time, but did not bolt away from them. He still looked unsure every time he was near them but he never did once again tried to shut them out, instead he became closer to them. It was a refreshing feeling. 

“Let’s go shopping after lunch.” Shin suggested as they all sat down and started to attack the food in front of them. 

“I need to buy new shoes and another ball.” Shin continued. “Then we can go and see the Umekoji Museum, we were not able to enter yesterday because it was already closed but, we can go later.” 

Akira also perked up at the idea. Ever since he came to Kyoto he never did once went out, not even to shop or just sight see and walked around. When they went out with Shin yesterday, they just went to the book store and since it was already dark, they had no choice but to return home. 

“Can we also go and see the Philosopher’s Path, I remembered Uncle Tetsuya telling me that it was very beautiful or the Golden Pavilion of Kinkaku-ji…” he trailed off, slightly embarrassed. 

Shin nodded. “We can go first and see the Philosopher’s path in Higashiyama though the cherry blossoms are not in bloom at the moment, we can still return next time. We can ask papa next time to come with us.” He suggested. 

Akira froze and Seijuurou stiffened. Shin looked like he did not feel anything around him and continued to chatter. “The Golden Pavilion is a bit far so we can go there tomorrow, when papa returns we can start exploring the whole Kyoto. We can go and see all the temples and museums, and the different castles, we can also go and see the botanical garden…” 

Seijuurou slowly relaxed while Akira stared in wonder at his brother. He wondered how Shin can casually turn an awkward moment into a comfortable one. Or how he can easily defuse a situation with just being himself.

“Before you go all exited and plan hundred steps ahead, finish your lunch.” Seijuurou interrupted Shin. 

Akira smiled and started to dug in again, feeling happy. This time, it’s just not him who was looking forward to being with Kouki. This time, it’s not just him who is wishing for them to be a complete family. 

  


  


  


Seijuurou had to wonder where the two are getting their stamina. It’s already been three hours but the two are still full of spirit and energy and they still not look tired that he was the one who called for time out. He feel a bit disconcerted as this is one of those rare times where someone can beat him when it comes to stamina. He cannot believe that it was his sons who could make him as tired as this where even Kouki and basketball could not. 

He leaned on the chair while waiting for the two who went to the counter to order some food. He really needs to talk to Shin about his eating habits. It was him who decided that they eat in a fast food restaurant and Akira agreed happily that he had no choice but to agree as well.

Alekxander is not even hiding his smirk as he sat opposite to him. Akira invited him to eat with them saying that he felt uncomfortable eating while one of them is not. 

He glared at him but did not reprimand him. Alekxander practically grew up in England under the Forrester family so he is always been considered as a family. And whenever he was in England it was always Alekxander who guarded him and Shin. 

“Got it!” Shin said and sat carelessly beside Alekxander after putting the tray on the table. Akira also put the tray he was holding and sat beside his father.

Seijuurou stared at the food with distaste as Alekxander snorted, watching his reaction. Burgers, fried chicken, fries, spaghettis. 

“Don’t they have any kind of _healthy_ and edible food on the menu?” he asked Shin. 

Shin dodged his reprimanding eyes by using Akira. “It was Akira who ordered them.” He said. 

Seijuurou opened his mouth then closed it again as he looked at Akira’s eyes. 

“You don’t like them?” he asked, his eyes looking sad as he stared at him with those puppy eyes. 

He silently cursed. He thought that it was only Kouki who had him wrap around his little fingers because of his puppy eyes, he cannot believe that Akira can also do that. He supposed because they have the same eyes that he just can’t say no. 

He gingerly picked a piece of the French fries and put it in his mouth. 

Shin and Alekxander both looked at the food and forced themselves not to laugh. Who knows what Seijuurou would do to them if they laughed openly at him.

Akira on the other hand happily took a burger and unwrap it, seemingly satisfied that his father ate what he ordered. 

Shin and Alekxander also started to eat, still not daring to look at Seijuurou who looked like he is about to throw the food away. 

  


  


  


Seijuurou opened his phone and frowned when he saw the five missed calls from Daiki. Shin shut his phone off before they went out so it was only when they were returning home that he was allowed to open his phone. 

He pressed the call button below Daiki’s name and waited for the other side to be answered. 

“Daiki..” he said when his call was answered. 

_“Akashi, what were you doing, your phone was unattended the whole time.”_

There was impatience on Daiki’s voice. 

“Shin shut my phone off when we went out. Is something wrong?” 

_“Ohh! Right.” Aomine muttered. “We found him.”_

He stiffened. “What?” 

_“We found him.” Aomine repeated. “We found Furihata. We need to meet.”_

He froze.

He felt his heart started to beat faster, his head felt heavy and his breathing escalated. “Are you sure?” he whispered, tightening his hold on the phone. 

_“Yes. I have the files, I took from my former Commander…”_

He looked at his watch. It was already seven in the evening. “I’m going to Tokyo today.” He said urgently. 

_“Meet me at my place.”_ Daiki answered, knowing that Akashi will not wait until tomorrow. 

“Dad, who’s that. What’s wrong?” Shin asked as he watched his father who looked white on the face. 

He stared at Akira for a moment. “They found Kouki.” He said. 

Akira bolted from his seat on the car, tugging his arm painfully. “Where? Is he alright, is he okay?” Akira looked like he was about to cry. 

Shin also stared at his father, and hope filled the two boys eyes. 

“I need to get to Tokyo.” He said urgently. “I need to meet with Daiki…” 

“I’m coming with you.” Akira said and his hands tugged his arm again.

“No Akira, I need you to…” 

“No! I’m coming with you.” Akira’s eyes started to water. 

Seijuurou’s heart tightened as he watch the painful expression on Akira’s face. “Akira, I need to do this alone.” He said gently and took his son’s hands. “Even if you come with me to Tokyo we cannot just barge in to where he is.”

“But…” Akira’s tears fell.

Seijuurou took his son in his arms, soothing him. “It’s okay.” He whispered. “It’s alright. I’ll make sure to bring him home. But I need you to stay here at the moment.” 

Akira was silent for a moment, before he slowly nodded. His arms going around him and he hugged him tight. He hugged him just as tight before releasing him and turned to Shin. 

“Shin, I don’t know how many days I’ll be gone, so I’m leaving Alekxander with you. “I’m trusting you to look after your brother.” 

Shin nodded. 

“Do not hesitate to do whatever you think is necessary while I’m gone.” He repeated willing his son to understand what he meant and Shin nodded again.

“Alekxander, I’m counting on you for the security of my sons and the house.” He called to Alekxander who was driving the car. 

“Yes sir…”Alekxander said. S

eijuurou took a deep breath and closed his eyes, blocking everything out except for the image of the person he wanted to meet the most. He is almost there.

_Almost._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated....  
> ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^
> 
> Please tell me what you think of this chapter. I love reading all your comments and it keeps me going....  
> ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^
> 
> Ps. I actually started a story about Aomine and Kise that is related to this story. (what happened to them in the past). So if anyone is interested I would like what you think about them before I will post a chapter of their story.....


	8. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kouki....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello.... Sorry for the late update. I just arrived home for the all souls/saints day where I have to sit in a bus for almost fourteen hours. Then i got sick. (Really, I suck at the moment.)
> 
> Well anyway, it's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy reading it.

_Akashi woke up feeling cold. He reached beside him, intent to find the warmth he was used to whenever he was with Kouki._

_The bed beside him was empty._

_He opened his eyes. “Kouki?” he called, looking around. He found the brunet sitting on the chair beside the bed, staring at him._

_He sat up and faced Kouki. “Kouki, what’s wrong?” he asked feeling a bit panicked. Kouki had an expression on his face that is quiet painful to look at. “Is it the baby?”_

_Kouki shook his head._

_“Sei…” he whispered._

_“What’s wrong?” he asked again moving to sit on the edge of the bed facing Kouki._

_“Nothing.” Kouki looked like he was on the verge of tears._

_He reached for him. Kouki hesitated a moment, then he stood up and went willingly in his arms._

_He hugged him, careful not to make Kouki uncomfortable with his rounded belly. “You can’t sleep?” he asked. The doctor explained it to him that pregnancy sometimes made the ‘mothers’ emotional._

_Kouki nodded and lean to him, his head resting on his chest._

_Akashi moved a bit, dragging Kouki as he leaned on the headrest. Kouki shifted so that his back was on the bed, his butt in between Akashi’s legs, his head resting on his left thigh and his face looking up at Akashi’s._

_Kouki gazed at Akashi’s eyes thoughtful. Akashi smiled at him, his right hand moved and his fingers traced Kouki’s cheek._

_“Sei…” “_

_What’s wrong?” Akashi frowned. Something is totally different with Kouki. “Did you have a nightmare?” he asked._

_Kouki choked, tears appeared on his eyes._

_“Kouki…?”_

_“You…you were gone..” Kouki said, his voice quivered. “I was looking for you and you were not there.”_

_Akashi stilled. Then he pressed a kiss on Kouki’s forehead. “It’s just a dream Kouki.” He said._

_“Nooo…” Kouki shook his head again. “I… It felt like you were…” Kouki did not finish and burst into tears._

_Akashi was perplexed and worried at the same time. He gently soothed the boy in front of him, rubbing his arm gently._

_“Kouki, it’s alright. I’m not going anywhere.” He said._

_Kouki sobbed, hiding his face on Akashi’s chest._

_“I’m not going anywhere, not today, not ever.” He said again._

_Kouki tightened his grip on his shirt, seeking assurance._

_“Never…” he whispered. “I’m not going anywhere.”_

_“Promise?” Kouki whispered after a while. He also stopped sobbing._

_“I promise.” He soothed._

_“What if I’m the one who went missing?” Kouki asked._

_Akashi’s gripped tightened. “I will not allow that to happen.” His voice harden for a bit. “I will not allow anyone to take you away from me.”_

_“But….”_

_“No but’s Kouki. No one will take you away from me. No one will defy me.” Akashi said, his hand started to sooth again._

_“Because you are absolute?” Kouki asked. A small smile formed in his lips._

_Akashi smiled back. “That’s right Kouki.”_

_Kouki’s smile widen, then he got serious. “What if I will leave, Sei?”_

_Akashi frowned. “What are you saying Kouki. Are you saying that you’re leaving me?” panic appeared in Akashi’s eyes._

_“No Sei…Never.”_

_“Then there is no need to ask that.” He said firmly._

_“Sei…”_

_Akashi sighed. “If ever that will happen, I will look for you.” He run his fingers on Kouki’s hair. “I will never stop looking for you.”_

_“Promise?” he asked again._

_Akashi smiled. Kouki seemed to find assurance in his promises. “I promise.”_

_“Pinky promise.” Kouki said and raised his pinky._

_Akashi looked at it blankly. “What’s that?”_

_This time a small laugh came out on Kouki’s mouth. “You cross your pinky on mine then promise me that you will find me if ever I went missing.”_

_Akashi complied, raising his right pinky and crossed it over Kouki’s. “I promise.”_

 

 

“Is he really the Akashi Seijuurou?” Aya whispered to Aomine as she watched Akashi who was sitting on the café facing the dock.

“What do you mean?” Aomine asked and glanced at the woman beside him.

Aya paused. “Well, it’s my first time seeing the _Akashi Seijuurou_ in person.” There was something missing on Aya’s words.

“Get to the point.” Aomine said impatient.

“He looked different on tv.” Aya said finally. “He looks scary and frightening.”

“Oh? All women I meet described him as too handsome, too good-looking, too…”

“That’s not what I meant.” Aya said glaring at Aomine. “Of course he is handsome, too much actually. What I meant is his presence.”

Aomine shrugged his shoulders. “I heard that a lot.” He said not commenting.

Aya ignored his bored expression and continued to study the man in front of them. “He had this presence that screams submission. An aura that screams power. Even without saying anything, he is still give of these feeling that screams of danger. He is _dangerous_.”

“Only to those who oppose him.” Aomine said. “Better engraved that in your mind.”

“His eyes….”

“What about it?” Aomine asked casually. He already knew what Aya was about to ask.

“I remembered watching him in news tv and his eyes were red, but now the other one is different.” Aya looks like she is doubting her own words.

“That _happens_ a lot.” Aomine said again. “And that’s normal. Don’t go questioning it.” There is a warning on Aomine’s voice, effectively silencing Aya.

 

 

 

Akashi ignored the whispers behind him as he silently watched Furihata put on his jacket. It’s already been three hours since they came to Wakasa and they learned that Furihata is still at work, still inside one of the fishing boat that was tied on the dock.

Though Akashi wanted nothing but to barge in there and look for Kouki, he stopped himself. For one thing, he is almost sure that Kouki will bolt and ran if ever he saw him or Aomine, so he waited.

His grip tightened on the cup as he watched him. His heart started to bit faster, and he can feel his palm started to moisture. He silently counted from one to ten, forcing himself not to call for him.

He waited until Furihata left the dock heading straight to the pathway leading to the edge of the forest. He signaled Aomine, who was with two agents and his two bodyguards who came with them.

“You wait here Daiki.” He said. “You two will stay here with Daiki. I’ll call you later.” He turned to the other two.

“But Akashi-sama…” one of his bodyguard looked like he was about to object.

“You _will_ stay here with Daiki.” His voice sharpened.

He went silent. Then he bowed.

“I’ll call you later, Daiki.”

Aomine nodded. “We’ll return to the inn. I also need to call Ryouta.”

"All right.” He said. Then he turned his back and followed the path Furihata took.

 

 

 

Akira’s heart started to pound as he looked around. Students from various classrooms started to pile on the hall way, heading for to the front door.

He stood near the door of his classroom as his eyes looked around. He had a feeling that someone is watching him. Goosebumps erupted on his skin and he could almost taste his fear in his mouth.

More than two weeks ago, it was his father who always brought them to school and fetches them after and he never felt this kind of feeling.

Now he felt like someone is really watching him, he started to shake and remove his bag on his back looking for his phone. He rummaged inside with his shaking fingers, he took the phone and started looking for his brother’s number when his left eye caught something and he looked up. It was only for a moment but he thought he saw a tall person with long dark hair near the entrance.

His mind panicked and he dropped the phone. He kneeled to get the phone and stood up again, he started to dial when someone touched his shoulder.

He jumped. His hand striking at the person behind him.

His fist was easily caught by the person behind him.

“Sir Akira?”

He looked up. His scared eyes finally registering that it was Alekxander who was beside him.

He looked around again, looking for the familiar figure he saw.

“Is something wrong, Sir Akira?” Alekxander asked.

“Did you… did you see him?” he asked, still looking.

“See who?”

"The----that guy who….” He started to panic again. His breathe coming in short gasps. He felt terrified.

“Akira?”

He spun and he saw his brother walking quickly towards them.

“Onii-sama.” His voice broke. He tried to stop the tears from coming out, but his fear is overriding all the other emotions inside him.

“He’s here onii-sama.” He whispered.

Shin gripped his arm, tugging and guiding him inside the room again. “Guard the door.” he ordered Alekxander before closing the door.

“He’s here.” Akira said and grabbed his brother’s arm. “We need to run, onii-sama, he’s here. He…”

“Akira…” Shin shook his brother. “Look at me”

“Nooo! Onii-sama, listen to me, we…”

“Akira, snap out of it. Look at me.” Shin’s voice was hard, penetrating his brother’s terrified mind. “Look at me..”

“Onii-sama…?” Akira’s eyes started to focus, then his tears broke. “I…I”

“It’s okay..” Shin said and hugged his brother. “It’s okay. You’re okay, I won’t let him hear you.”

Akira stared for a bit then nodded. He hugged his brother back before he slowly released him. “I…I’m sorry.” He said feeling ashamed.

He felt weak, crying there and shaking like a scared puppy..

“You’re strong Akira, never think otherwise.” Shin said easily reading his brother’s anxiety.

Akira nodded again, wiping his tears.

Shin smiled at him. “Can you stay here for a bit? I need to talk to Alekxander.”

Akira nodded, clutching his backpack.

Shin patted his brother’s head before opening the door and going out.

 

“Did you saw him?” Shin asked.

Alekxander nodded. “A caught a glimpse of him, but I was focused with Sir Akira so....”

Shin nodded. “We’ll take more guards tomorrow, in case he returns, one can follow.”

Alekxander glanced at his young employer, noting the drastic change of Shin’s actions and personality. When Sir Seijuurou left two days ago, he felt Shin’s playful attitude vanish, replaced by a very focus person.

It is disconcerting to see a twelve year old boy with a very serious face making adult decisions. Before, whenever Sir Seijuurou went to England with Shin, he was always being assigned as their personal guard whenever they went out and he never saw Shin being this serious and confident.

But he knew. He knew that Shin is so much like Sir Seijuurou when he finally removed his playfulness but he never realized how close they are. He almost felt like he is facing Sir Seijuurou himself, albeit a smaller one.

“Bring Akira to the car and wait for me.” Shin said. “I need to talk to the principal and get his permission. I might need to put some guards around the school to patrol.”

“Yes sir.” He bowed.

Shin opened the door and called for Akira. Akira quickly went to his brother.

 

 

 

Furihata started to jog towards the edge of the mountain, intent to reach home before it totally got dark. Even after five months of living near the mountain, he still got lost, especially at night.

A wind blew opening his jacket a little. He shivered and tightened the jacket around him, thinking to take a short cut through the forest. The pathway is a bit difficult but at least he would be home earlier. Oba-chan Chika and Ojii-san Akio left early that morning. They went to attend their friend’s burial in Tokyo and they would be gone for at least two days.

It was the two elderly couple who found him lying at the edge of the forest almost five months ago. The two who nursed him back to life when he thought that he was about to die. They never asked what happened to him, they never questioned why he was near the forest, with nothing but bruises and cuts and a very high fever.

They just accepted him in their home. Made a room for him in the small house of theirs, located at the foot of the mountain.

It was also ojii-san Akio who introduced him to fishing and taught him how to fish. It was him who talked to Toshida-san to give him a job.

His stomach rumbled and he touched it. He felt hungry, he still need to cook his dinner after getting home. He supposed he just have to open a canned good for the moment. He forgot that he did not buy groceries.

He smiled a little, then his face clouded.

He remembered Sei.

He remembered how Sei seemed to enjoy coming with him whenever his mother asked him to buy groceries. Sei would come with him and point out anything that caught his eyes or anything that he took interest and they would end up buying more than they could carry that Sei would have to call for a taxi.

Akira also loved coming with him to the grocery when they were still in Okinawa. Though Akira knew that there budget is limited, still he got to choose the things they needed to buy. There is also a small library near the grocery that Akira always wanted to go. To read or borrow books.

And Shin…

A pain stabbed his heart. Remembering his other son. Everytime he remembered Sei or Akira, there is no way that he will not remember Shin. And every time he remembered him, guilt and shame assaulted him, along with the pain.

He can still remember how Shin looked at him the first time they met.

Longing….

Shin’s eyes were filled with longing and questions, there was also pain and hope combined that he nearly broke down at that library. It was only because of Sei’s anger that held him together. Not to just snatch Shin in his arms. To know that he was real and not some conjured image in his mind.

It was Sei’s anger that stopped him from groveling in front of them, to ask for forgiveness. To apologize for leaving them.

He sighed and a sad smile appeared on his face, remembering the two weeks he stayed with them.

That time was strained, especially between him and Sei but with the two kids, it was different. Akira looked lost in a world he does not know. He knew then that Akira was scared. Scared of the sudden change in his life, a drastic one at that.

Shin on the other hand seemed to welcome them in his life easily. He talked to them like they were there for the last twelve years in his life. Like they did not just appear out of nowhere and messed his life. He also knew that Shin was trying hard to get closer to his brother, who in the other hand looked like he wanted to bolt away.

He smiled again. He remembered Shin’s antics, his plans on how to make Akira respond to him, even for a bit.

It was Shin who made the whole two weeks easier.

Sei on the other hand changed but at the same time he did not. He still had the same red hair, and red eyes. The same commanding presence and striking good looks that always made his heart beat faster everytime he saw him. The past twelve years did not change how his heart beat for that guy, that he had to laugh at his self.

A tear fell in his left eye and he quickly wiped it. It would do no good if he will break down in the middle of the way. Someone might think him crazy. He walked a little faster when he was nearing the trees.

A shadow appeared in front of him and he stopped.

_“Kouki….”_

He froze.

His eyes widen and he stared in shock at the person who is blocking his way. A pair with deep set of red eyes was looking at him with intensity, freezing him.

He blinked.

He willed himself to believe that it was just an illusion.

This happened all the time. This is nothing new. Most of the time, Sei would just seemingly appear out of nowhere, so he was used to it.

He blinked again.

The image did not disappear this time, instead the person took a step closer to him. His heart started to pound, and he felt like it might burst. He gulped. His mind in denial, still thinking that the person in front of him is not real. Just a fragment of his imagination.

“Kouki…” the man raised his hand, reaching for him.

He bolted, his face drained of any color as reality crashed upon him. He spun around wanting to get away. Seijuurou was quicker as he grabbed his right arm, forcing him to turn around.

“Kouki..”

“Nooo!!!” he shouted and tried to get away. To run.

“Kouki stop.” Akashi said as he tried to calm Kouki who was starting to panic.

“Nooo!!! Kouki repeated and he strike at Akashi. “You did not see me.” He said, remembering Akira. His fear and promise to Masaomi.

“Kouki stop, listen to me.” Akashi’s gripped tightened in his arm almost painfully when he tried to get away.

Kouki shook his head. “No….” he whispered. Defeat started to pour on his mind. Fear sipped inside him, remembering Masaomi’s promise to him if ever he showed his face again to Seijuurou. “No…. Akira…” He broke.

Seijuurou snatched him in his arms. “He is safe Kouki…” he murmured.

Kouki squirmed, the words had yet to process in his mind.

“He is safe Kouki, I promise you, he is safe…” Seijuurou repeated as his hold tightened, almost crashing Kouki in his embrace.

Kouki’s tears fell, not quiet believing what Seijuurou is telling him.

“He is safe, both of them, they’re safe Kouki.” Seijuurou repeated, forcing Kouki to listen to him as he held him.

Kouki still stood stiff, but after a moment he sagged in defeat.

“Sei?” he asked. Wanting assurance.

“They’re safe, believe me, they’re safe.”

Kouki bit his lip.

“It’s okay Kouki, it’s okay.” Akashi whispered.

 

 

Shin nearly ran into Akira when he opened the door in his room and found Akira in front of it.

“Akira?” he asked, surprised.

Akira looked at him for a moment, then his eyes lowered on the floor. His pillow tightened in his left hand.

Shin did not missed the fear on Akira’s eyes. "You want to sleep in my room tonight?” he asked.

Akira nodded, still not looking at him.

Shin widen his door and move sideways allowing his brother to enter. Akira immediately entered, then stopped again on the center of the room.

Shin smiled a little. “I’m going to the kitchen for a bit, you want something?” he called.

Akira shook his head. His mind debated for a bit as Shin silently watched. It was a moment before it seems like Akira made up his mind and went directly to the king sized bed and dove inside the covers.

Shin grinned. He closed the door before walking to the hallway, down the stairs, towards the kitchen.

 

 

“Kouki?” Akashi called Kouki’s attention as he sat in the chair in front of Kouki’s bed.

It almost took them an hour before they reached the house and Kouki mutely opened the door, heading straight to his room that Akashi had no choice but to follow.

When they were inside the room Kouki sat on the bed and stared at the floor. He did not move for at least fifteen minutes that Akashi began to worry.

“Kouki?” he called again.

Kouki’s shoulders shook.

Akashi stood up in alarm, reaching for Kouki. “What’s wrong?” he asked, worried.

Kouki shook his head, not willing to look at him.

“Kouki…”

“I’m sorry Sei….I’m so sorry…I…”

Akashi’s hand reached Kouki’s chin forcing him to look at him. “It’s not your fault Kouki.” He whispered.

“Sei. I left you behind, I promised I will never leave you and I…”

Akashi stared at the beautiful brown eyes that were filled with tears and pain. That were filled with sadness and fear and anxiety.

“It’s not your fault.” He repeated, tracing those eyes. “If there is someone to blame, that should be me.”

Kouki’s eyes widen. “It’s not Sei’s fault.” He said, not accepting his words that Akashi had to smile, his heart twisting in pain.

He knew it. He knew that Kouki would never blame him. No matter how big he messed up, how twisted he become, he would never blame him, never leave him.

He took Kouki in his arms, holding him tight, not wanting to let go again.

This time he vowed. This time he will not let anything happen to his family.

He will crash anyone before they even thought of hurting them, or to take them away from him.

He finally found Kouki. There is no way he is allowing him to leave again.

No way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that....
> 
>  
> 
> Ps. I know i said I was going to post the Aomine Kise story but, because of what happened, i wasn't able too. please forgive me and wait a bit longer. I'll be sure to post it.


	9. Meeting Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss (?) Enchanted, this chapter is for you. You requested a scene on how Kouki was while he live with Sei, Shin and Akira for two weeks. It's a bit short, but I hope I was able to satisfy you expectations... (smile)
> 
>  
> 
> Ps. cmhoney hit my comment box and asked if there is an art of Shin and Akira. Unfortunately I totally suck at drawing or arts, so I told her(?) that if anyone wants to draw or make an art of them, then go ahead and make my day.
> 
> I would totally love to see what kind of drawing you have for them. If anyone wants it, they can draw them...I would love it...
> 
> The Italics is when Akashi found Kouki and Akira at the bookstore five months ago. After the italics scenes, it will jump back to the where Akashi and Kouki were at Wakasa, (where Akashi found him again five months later).
> 
> I'm sorry if it was a bit confusing  
> Love, Stratosg

_“Get in the car Kouki.” Akashi ordered, his eyes narrowed into slits as he glared at Kuroko, warning him not to interfere._

_“Sei…” Kouki begged as he glanced at Akira and Shin who were standing near the open door of the car, not wanting the two to witness them fighting or Akashi raving for the matter._

_Shin was watching the two with unreadable expression while Akira was clutching the book they bought in the bookstore. He was looking at Kouki with a confused and scared expression._

_“Get in the car, or I will drag you there myself.” Akashi hissed, looking angry and pissed. “You don’t want your sons to see that, don’t you?”_

_Kouki gulped. “Sei… please… you have to listen to me…”_

_Akashi’s patience evaporated and he grabbed Kouki’s arm, intent to drag him inside the car._

_“Akashi-kun…” Kuroko tried to intervene but Akashi’s eyes froze him in the spot._

_“Don’t not interfere Tetsuya, or I will not go easy on you.” Akashi spat as his grip tightened on Kouki when Kouki tried to remove his hands._

_“Sei, I’ll come with you.” Kouki said as he tried to divert Akashi’s attention to him, fearing for Kuroko’s safety as it looked like Akashi was about to murder Kuroko with his glare alone._

_“Furihata-kun?” Kuroko still tried to intervene but he shook his head._

_“It’s okay Kuroko, I’ll talk to you later.” He said, as he allowed Akashi to lead him towards the car._

_“Papa?” Akira whispered. Questions in his brown eyes as his eyes moved from him to Sei then to Shin._

_Akashi’s expression unbelievably soften as he tried to smile to Akira with assurance. Akira ignored him and looked at Kouki seeking assurance._

_Akashi scowled but did not say anything, but his hands gripped tighter on Kouki’s arms._

_“It’s okay Akira.” He said and smiled at him. “Just get in the car.”_

_Akira looked like he was about to say something but Shin slightly pushed him to the car, motioning him to get inside. Akira had no choice but to comply._

_“Take us back to Kyoto.” Akashi ordered the driver when they were all inside the car._

_The car roared to life as the occupants inside went silent. All four looked lost in their own mind. One trying to rein his anger. One trying to rein his fear. Another trying to rein his excitement. The last one tried to rein the hope that blossomed in his heart…_

 

 

 

_“So Kouki, do you have something to tell me?” Akashi glared at Kouki, who was sitting in one of the single sofa inside his office._

_When they arrived home, Akashi immediately ordered the butler to fix one guest room for Akira. Then he ordered Shin and Akira to go to sleep. Shin silently complied, Akira also entered the guest room but more because of his fear to Akashi than anything else._

_Kouki shook his head, not meeting Akashi’s eyes._

_“Kouki…” Akashi was on the verge of losing control of his anger._

_Kouki did not speak and stared stonily at the wall._

_Akashi’s eyes narrowed. Hating the way Kouki seemed to shy away from him._

_He stalked in front of Kouki and placed his hands on both side of the sofa, trapping Kouki._

_“Kouki, is there something you need to tell me?” he asked again, his voice hard._

_Kouki leaned on the sofa and stared at Akashi’s eyes, his heart pounding. “Nothing…” he whispered._

_Akashi’s anger slipped. “Nothing?” his voice did not rise but the force was strong. “You left me behind with only a letter then hid my son away from me for twelve years and you have nothing to say? Even if it’s you Kouki, I will not tolerate it. Tell me.” He ordered._

_Kouki remained stubborn, not saying anything. Defying the so called EMPEROR in front of him._

_He knew. Even now he knew, he realized. He knew that Akashi would never hurt him, at least physically. He knew it in his heart._

_“Damn it Kouki.” Akashi finally raised his voice as his grip tightened on the sofa. “I have the right to know. Why?” Akashi’s anger cracked replaced with pain._

_Kouki paled a bit as his lips quivered. His eyes looking away from the pain radiating in Akashi’s eyes._

_Akashi cursed again, realizing that Kouki will not speak. He slowly released the arm rest of the sofa and stood up, still staring at Kouki._

_He gave up._

_“You can sleep with Akira tonight.” He said and head straight to the door after, leaving him behind._

_Kouki opened his mouth, Akashi’s name on the verge of his lips wanting to call for him. He caught himself and forced himself not to call out._

_He watch as Akashi opened the door and leave, closing the door with a final click._

_Silence descended on the room. Kouki sniffed, holding his tears. His feet raised and settled on the sofa. He hugged his knees and hid his face on his lap, and he let go._

_He cried…_

 

 

 

_Akashi leaned on the door of his office, trying to take control of his rampaging emotions. He sighed harshly, still feeling the pain and rejection of Kouki’s actions._

_He heard a sob._

_His hand automatically went towards the doorknob realizing immediately that it was Kouki crying. He opened the door and froze._

_Kouki’s posture was heart wrenching. His pain can be clearly seen and felt with the way he hugged himself. The way he tried to stop crying._

_Akashi tried to call Kouki, tried to move towards him but something was forcing him not to._

_It took a moment before he was able to move. He silently closed the door again. Leaving Kouki. Allowing him a space, a time to recover himself…_

 

 

 

_“So Akira, want to play basketball with me?” Shin asked as he played the ball in his hand. He smiled his best smile at his twin, hoping to ease his brother with the smile._

_He knew how his smiles affect those people around him. They said that he had a beautiful smile. Captivating, beautiful, enchanting were the usual terms they used. He is sure of it. One hundred percent sure that Akira will fall for his smile and in no time, he would gain a best friend his age (He considered his dad as his best friend but to have someone his age, that would be different. They can double team their father to get whatever they wanted.)_

_His smile had the opposite effect. Akira was staring at his twin with an unbelievable expression in his face._

_He bolted._

_He ran towards the house leaving his brother open mouthed._

_“Oi….”_

 

 

 

_Kouki nearly smiled as he watched how Akira ran away from Shin. It’s almost been a week since Sei dragged them to Kyoto and he cannot believe how Shin warmed up with them._

_On their first day in Kyoto, Shin already called him papa that he wasn’t able to stop the tears from coming out._

_He already attached himself to him and is treating him like a father who never left him, who never wronged him._

_Akira on the other hand, is acting cold whenever he saw Sei or Shin. He would always ran away from them whenever either of the two went near him._

_Inside their room is different though. At night before they went to sleep, Akira would talk nonstop, saying how his father in real life is so amazing, so perfect, and so amazing again and so on._

_How his brother is interesting, perfect and amazing just like their father and so on._

_Kouki wandered why Akira would not just go and tell them what he thinks about the two in person. Given that the two looked eager to spend more time with him._

_“Kouki…”_

_He turned. Akashi was standing at door of his office. “I need to talk to you.”_

_He silently followed Akashi inside the office, closing the door behind him._

_Akashi motioned at the sofa so Kouki sat._

_Akashi took the folder in the table and gave it to him._

_He opened the folder. His hands shook._

_“The papers are already processed. Akira will be using my name. I need you to sign the papers though. That you agreed.” Akashi said looking closely at Kouki’s expression._

_Kouki tried to school his expression as he reached for the sign pen on the table. Without reading the files, he signed them, holding back the tears._

_He knew that this will happen eventually, he didn’t expect it though that it would be this fast. He should have expected it with Akashi._

_He clenched the pen as he tried to stop the shaking of his fingers. His emotions are jumbled. He both felt sad but at the same time happy._

_This would mean that the only thing he gave to Akira will be replaced and in no time, vanish. But at the same time he is happy. Very happy. Because this also meant that Akashi already acknowledge Akira as his son, as his own. This would mean Akira’s safety. Akashi will definitely keep Akira loved and treasured, the way he did to Shin. He would definitely keep him safe and secured. The two important things he knew that he won’t be able to give his son._

_After signing the last document he passed it to Akashi, trying to smile, to hide his pain._

_Akashi looked conflicted for a moment, then he grabbed the folder and tossed it on the table, hauling Kouki to stand up._

_“Sei…. What are you….”_

_He crashed their lips together as he secured Kouki in his arms, not allowing Kouki the chance to resist._

_Kouki tried to resist, to free himself from Akashi’s arms._

_Akashi tightened his hold, his lips coaxing him to open his mouth, his teeth nipping, the kiss intoxicating…_

_Kouki opened his mouth, intent to stop Akashi but Akashi took the opportunity to delve inside his mouth._

_Kouki moaned, his resistance crumbling as the kiss went deeper._

_Akashi’s tongue played inside his mouth, coaxing a reaction from him._

_Kouki moaned again, giving in. He wrapped his arms around Akashi’s neck, meeting the heated kiss. His tongue played with Akashi’s and they danced._

_Akashi pushed Kouki a bit, then he grabbed Kouki’s butt squeezing it._

_Kouki let go of Akashi’s mouth with a breathy moan._

_Akashi squeezed his behind again, massaging, earning another moan from Kouki._

_“S—Sei..”_

_“Kouki…” Akashi responded. His hands lifting Kouki as Kouki willingly wrapped his feet in Akashi’s back. He can feel Akashi’s arousal, grinding to him._

_Instead of feeling alarmed, Kouki rejoiced, glorified. He still can affect Akashi this way. He felt like bursting not just with happiness but with love as lust started to cloud his mind._

_He grind back, creating a friction between them, letting Akashi feel his arousal as well._

_This time it was Akashi who moaned, his breathing harsh and uneven. He settled Kouki on the table, sealing their lips again as his hand delve inside Kouki’s shirt…_

_“Sei…”_

_“Kouki…” he murmured_

_“Ahem…”_

_Akashi froze._

_It was a moment before Kouki registered why Akashi stopped._

_Both whipped towards the door._

_Shin was staring at both his parents with a shock expression._

_“Oh my…” Kouki’s face paled and he tried to move, to stand._

_Akashi allowed him to stand but did not release him, instead his grip tightened again as he eyed his son who still looked shocked, ball in his hand._

_“Shi---Shin….?” Kouki tried to call for his son…_

_Shin snapped back to reality. He opened his mouth_

_“You…You…” he took a deep breath, then he screamed. “At least lock the door before doing something like that. There are minors inside the house.” He shouted._

_Next thing Kouki knew, Shin disappeared from the door, closing the door behind him._

_He stared at the door in horror, then he squirmed._

_“Sei, let go…” he whispered not meeting the other’s eyes_

_Akashi sighed harshly, his grip tightening before he slowly released Kouki._

_The moment he was released, Kouki bolted, running towards the door, not allowing Akashi to stop him…_

 

 

 

_Akira eyed the document in front of him, then he eyed Kouki who was sitting on their bed._

_“Transfer?” he asked._

_Kouki nodded. “Your father already fixed everything, you will be going to Todou Junior High, it’s Shin’s school.”_

_Akira released the paper, clearly uncomfortable._

_“Your last name is also changed, you’ll be using the Akashi name.” Kouki continued._

_Akira froze, staring at his papa. “No…” he whispered._

_Kouki smiled reassuringly. “It’s not that bad you know. Imagine it, you can finally brag openly that you are the Akashi Seijuurou’s son.”_

_“No papa, what about you?” Akira panicked and went to sit beside his father, hugging him._

_“What about me?” he asked confused._

_“I don’t want you to be alone.” Akira said frantically. “Why can’t you take the Akashi name too?”_

_Kouki smiled tightly. “I don’t think Sei would willingly put me as his adopted son, given our age.” He tried to joke._

_“He can always marry you.” Akira countered stubbornly._

_Kouki paled a bit. Pain squeezed his heart. “Akira..”_

_Akira jumped on the bed. “I’ll talk to father.” He said._

_“Akira you…”_

_“I’ll ask him to marry you.”_

_“Akira stop.” Kouki stopped his son’s imagination from running wild. “It’s not that easy.”_

_“With father? He will make it easy.” Akira was getting more stubborn as fire flash in his eyes._

_Kouki was getting a headache._

_“Akira that’s enough, you will not talk to Sei about this.” He said firmly._

_Akira was about to argue but Kouki shook his head._

_“You will not talk to Sei about this.” He emphasized._

_Akira sighed. “Fine!” he muttered. “But I will tell him in the near future.” He added again. “Father still loves you, I can feel it.”_

_Kouki’s eyes widen. “Akira, don’t assume things…”_

_“He loves you.” Akira insisted. “I saw it. I saw the way he looked at you when you were not looking. The way he smiled whenever he saw you together with Shin-nii-san…”_

_“Akira stop… stop… you’re going too far with your imagination.”_

_Kouki refused to hope, to feel happy._

_“We will definitely be family together someday.” Akira stubbornly decided._

 

 

 

_Two days later Akira’s dreams turned to nightmare._

 

 

 

Kouki woke up feeling cold. His heart pounding hard in his chest, he looked beside him. Then his heart shrank. _“A dream?”_ he murmured.

“Kouki?”

He turned in surprise. “Sei?” he called. Shocked. Happiness blossomed inside him, replacing the cold feeling. _It was not a dream._

Akashi stood up from the chair he was sitting and went to sit at the edge of the bed. Kouki sat, taking the sheet to cover his waist down.

“What’s wrong? Kouki asked worried, gazing at the painful expression on Akashi’s face.

Akashi bowed his head. His shoulders shook.

“Sei?” Kouki is definitely worried. He tried to touch Akashi’s shoulder.

Akashi moved, grabbing the brunet, embracing him, his head resting on Kouki’s shoulders.

“Sei…?”

Akashi tightened his embrace on Kouki, his shoulders violently shook. He hid his face on Kouki’s neck and not let go. Not allowing Kouki to see his face.

“Sei…” Kouki was on the verge of crying as he felt wet tears on his neck.

It was the very first time he saw Akashi these weak, this vulnerable. Akashi was supposed to be absolute. Invincible. Undefeated.

“I’m sorry!” Akashi’s voice was raspy. “Kouki, I’m sorry…”

“It’s not your fault Sei.” He tried again.

Akashi shook his head. “But it is.” Akashi insisted. “It’s my fault. I was arrogant then, too arrogant to believe that I would be able to protect you without exactly doing anything.” He laughed.

Akashi never hated anyone as he hated himself for the moment.

“Sei.” Kouki whispered. Tears appeared in his eyes. “Please don’t say that. It’s not your fault.”

Akashi did not respond, just tightening his hold almost painfully. Kouki endured it as he hugged him back. Silently lending is strength.

 

 

 

“I love you.” Akashi whispered.

Kouki stiffened. “Sei?” his hold slackened.

Akashi felt the pain stabbed his heart at Kouki’s reaction, but he did not loosen his hold. Did not let go of his anchor, of his sanity

“I love you.” He repeated.

“Sei…” Kouki’s throat was dry.

“I’m not asking you to answer me right now.” He said. “With twelve years of separation, I understand, but...”

Kouki’s breathing was uneven as he listened.

“I love you…"

 "I adore you…"

"I love you Kouki…"

"I love you so much.”

Kouki’s tears fell again.

“I know I don’t deserve anything of your love, but I love you. I’ll always love you…”

Kouki raised his arms again, going around Akashi’s and he hugged him.

Akashi stilled for a moment. Then he gave a bone crashing squeeze, the former pain he felt turned into happiness.

He knew Kouki will not respond at the moment. But the fact that Kouki is responding to him is more than enough for him. And he knew that he did not deserve Kouki. But that did not stop his heart from wishing it, taking Kouki.

But he will take it slow, gave Kouki all the time he needs.

 

 

 

“Akira?” Shin called, looking for his brother.

“Onii-sama.” Akira responded, waiving before grabbing his book and running towards his brother.

Shin put his hands on his waist and frowned at Akira. “You know, you should stop calling my name with _–sama_ already. It’s getting on my nerves.”

Akira’s smile wavered.

“I remembered that you used to call me without it…” Shin continued.

Akira smiled shyly, his eyes brighten.

“Try it.” Shin said, _ordered._

Akira sulked and glared at Shin. “You need something, _onii-sama_?” he asked a bit rebellious on how Shin ordered him.

Shin frowned, then sighed. “Dinner is ready.”

“Okay, did father call already?” he asked

“Not yet, but he’ll call later.” Shin was looking at the surrounding. Akira started to spend most of his free time not at the library but near the lake, where they ate lunch last time.

“You know Akira, you should not stay here at night.” He said, an idea occurred at his mind. He silently smirked.

“Why not?” Akira eyed his brother.

“Because the ghost in the lake usually comes out in the evening.”

Akira paled. He scooted nearer to his brother. “You’re lying.” He demanded.

“Nope, there’s actually a story about a woman who lived in that lake for more than a hundred years ago. Anyone who stayed too late near the lake, the woman will take them as her dinner.”

Akira scooted towards him again. Shin nearly laugh out loud.

“But…”

Akira looked at him.

“If you call my name without the _–sama_ , then I will accompany you everytime you want to stay out here late. I’ll be your bodyguard and I’ll make sure that she will never come near you.”

Akira frowned a bit, then he tiptoed and hit Shin on the head. “You liar.” He accused.

“I’m not.”

“You are…” Akira insisted. “You definitely are.”

Shin laughed, happy with the way Akira responded on his teasing.

Akira hit him again, glaring.

 

 

 

Akashi looked around the place. The house where Kouki spent the last five months.

“Sei…” Kouki called, standing at the door of his room.

Akashi turned, then smiled at him.

Kouki returned the smile, then he sombered. “I can’t leave them alone here.” He said, nodding at the picture frame of the elderly couple who helped him.

Akashi nodded. “I’ll make arrangements. They can come with us to Kyoto for the moment, unless... Do they have any relative they want to stay with?”

Kouki shook his head. “None. They had a daughter but…”

Akashi waited as he went towards Kouki, leading him to one of the chair on the kitchen. The kitchen and living room are the same so Akashi lead him towards the kitchen table.

“She never returned after leaving here forty years ago. They were alone ever since.” Kouki looked sad as he remembered oba-chan Chika’s painful expression every time her daughter is mentioned.

Akashi nodded, mentally reminding himself to tell Alekxander to search for the daughter.

“We can leave after they return.” Akashi said as he fish out his phone on his pocket. He dialed his home number. The butler answered.

“Sebastian, are Akira and Shin home?” he asked.

Kouki stiffened a bit. Then a look of eagerness appeared on his face. Akashi smiled at him.

_“Dad?” Shin said on the other side._

“Sorry Shin, I wasn’t able to call last night. Is everything alright?”

_“Yep!”_

“Kouki wants to talk to you and Akira.” He said.

_“What?” Shin shouted._

Akashi jolted a bit, removing the phone in his ear as Shin screamed again.

_“Akira, papa’s on the phone.” He shouted. “What?” he could hear Akira shouted back._

_“Papa’s on the phone.” He shouted again._

There was a pattering feet.

He offered the phone to Kouki. Kouki’s fingers were shaking, but he grabbed the phone with both hands, putting it on is ear. “S—Shin, Akira?” his voice quivered.

_“Papa….” Both voice shouted._

_“Are you alright?”_

_“Are you well?”_

_“When are you coming home?”_

_“Where are you?”_

_“I miss you papa.”_

_“Come home already”_

Both boys were talking at the same, excitement and happiness can be heard on their voices as they continue to rattle.

Kouki cried.

“I…I…” he sobbed, not containing the tears anymore. Akashi grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently. He squeezed back, staring at Akashi’s red eyes, looking for support.

“I miss you, guys.” He sniffed.

_“I miss you too papa.” Both boys said in unison._

Kouki cried harder.

_“Papa?” that was Shin voice._

“I…I’m alright. I’m just so happy right now.”

_“When are you coming home?” Akira’s voice._

“I…S—soon.” He offered.

_“When?” Akira insisted._

Kouki looked at Akashi. Akashi offered his palm. Kouki gave the phone to Akashi and Akashi hit the speaker button.

“We need to take care of something first, we’ll be home after three or four days.” He said.

_“That’s long.” Shin sulked. “Why not come home now. We want to see papa.”_

Kouki cried harder. He cannot believe how Shin missed him that much, given that they only spent two weeks together.

_“And dad, you’re making him cry.” He said again._

Akashi glared on the phone. “You’re the one who’s doing that.”

Kouki laughed, tears still streaming down his face.

_“No we’re not.” The two said in unison. “You’re the one at fault.”_

“You’re kidding me.” Akashi muttered, absently playing Kouki’s hands.

“Shin.”

Shin hummed.

“We’ll be there in four days’ time. How are things?” he asked.

_“Fine.” Shin replied seriously but a bit distracted. “Call Alekxander.” He offered, not wanting Akira to hear what they learned._

Akashi nodded in understanding.

_“Papa, I miss you.” Akira said again on the background._

“I miss you too Akira, you and Shin. I’ll see you in four days’.” He said as he sniffed.

_“Okay, be sure to be here in four days.”_ He demanded that Akashi and Kouki laughed at the same time.

“What about me?” Akashi suddenly pointed out.

The other line went silent.

_“Of course we miss you too dad.”_

_“Yes father, we miss you too."_

_“But not as much…” Shin uttered after a while._

“Shin…”

_“Kidding, kidding… of course we miss you. Just hurry home.”_

“Yeah. We’ll be there.” He replied.

 

 

 

_Soon_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that i never put any name for the Akashi butler, so I put the most usual and obvious one..
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading and hit my comment box anytime....


	10. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.... Sorry for the late update....  
> Here's chapter 10....
> 
> Have fun reading

_Seeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”_

_Everyone jumped in surprise as Kouki’s voice rang out in the whole gymnasium. They turned towards the door and stared at person with brown hair and flaming red face._

_“Kouki?” Seijuurou looked confused for a bit, dropping the ball and heading straight to Kouki. The rest of the Rakuzan Team stared in confusion too as they watch their captain, the practice effectively disrupted._

_“What’s wrong Kouki?” he asked, his hands moved to touch him but Kouki jumped away and stared at him in embarrassment._

_Then he ran._

_Seijuurou looked shocked for a moment then a dangerous glint appeared in his eyes as both gold and red glowed. “Oh no you don’t.” he muttered and ran, intent to catch the escaping boy._

_“Wait Sei-chan, the practi….” Mibuchi tried to call his captain but he already vanished in sight._

_“What the…” Eikichi looked flabbergasted as he also stared at the door where the two vanish._

_“Reo-nee, what happened?” Hayama asked as he joined Mibuchi at the door._

_Mibuchi stared for a bit at the side of the building where Akashi vanished before he sighed. “I don’t know…”_

_“Ahhh! He really did it.” A voice from the outside of the gym said and both Mibuchi and Hayama turned to look._

_“You…What are you doing here?” Hayama shouted pointing at the members of the Seiren Team._

_Mibuchi stared ridiculously at the team too, not bothering to hide his surprise._

_“Uhm, sorry about that.” Hyuga answered and extended his hands for a handshake. Mibuchi looked at him confusingly before he grinned and accepted his hands._

_“That’s okay Junpei-chan.” He said slyly and gripped the hand tighter._

_“Seriously, stop calling me that.” Hyuga shouted._

_“What are you doing here?” Hayama repeated, ignoring Hyuga’s shout._

_“It’s a vacation treat.” Aida answered and smile._

_“Vacation treat?” Hayama asked curiously, his eyes sparkling._

_“Well, we lost to Rakuzan and we third years are retiring so, I thought that we need one last bonding before we concentrate on university, and we decided to visit Kyoto.”_

_“Ehh!” Hayama’s eyes shone in eagerness and he turned to Mibuchi. “Reo-nee, I want that too.” He said excitedly._

_Mibuchi glared for a bit. “Kou-chan, ask Sei-chan, not me.Besides, whoever wanted to go camping at a time like this” He asked._

_“But…but Akashi’s idea of bonding is training.” He said, his enthusiasm shooting down as he ignored the other problem._

_“Uhm, that’s exactly why we are here.” Kiyoshi said._

_“Huh? What are you talking about?”_

_“Well, Kuroko learned from Momoi-san that Rakuzan are still having practice, so we came to see Akashi. Kuroko mentioned that Akashi knew Kyoto like the back of his hand and he can suggest where the best place to camp.” Aida answered._

_“And this idiot here gave a suggestion to invite you as well.” Hyuga added and pointed at Kiyoshi._

_Hayama’s excitement returned and stared at Mibichi with sparkling eyes that Mibuchi felt bad for him._

_“I’m sorry.” He said. “But we agreed to Sei-chan that we will practice with them on our vacation before we concentrate for university.” He said firmly._

_“Don’t worry about that.” Kuroko answered._

_Mibuchi turned to him in surprise._

_“Furihata-kun can deal with Akashi-kun.” Kuroko continued._

_“Now that you mention it, what was that all about?” Mibuchi asked, remembering Furihata’s unexpected action._

_Everyone turned to Kuroko._

_“Furihata-kun lost to a bet between me and him a long time ago and I can give one order to him and he will comply.”_

_“And?”_

_“And I asked him to distract Akashi-kun, and make him agree to our preposition.”_

_Mibuchi frowned. “By why does he have to shout?”_

_Kuroko shrugged his shoulders and Izuki laughed. “Distract Akashi-kun with audience, let’s see how he reacts.” He said imitating Kuroko’s voice._

 

 

_“Sei, wa…wait.” Kouki tried to call the other as Seijuurou caged him in his arms, his palms pressed on the tree he was leaning. His expression screamed danger and Kouki gulped._

_“Se-Sei?”_

_Seijuurou’s eyes darken and something inside him snapped. He grabbed Kouki’s wrist and pinned them on the tree before he crashed their lips together. This time his kiss is punishing and bruising as he forced Kouki to open his mouth._

_Kouki squirmed as he touched Seijuurou’s arms, trying to stop the other guy._

_Seijuurou responded by tightening his hold on him and prying Kouki’s mouth open by biting his lower lip._

_Kouki’s heart stopped for a moment, then started to beat again, faster and harder as he tried to move, a bit worried and confused of Seijuurou’s actions._

_Seijuurou’s kiss has always been passionate, sometimes impatient specially when they were making love, but never like this. Never this kind of kiss. It felt like Seijuurou is trying to punish him as his tongue thrust inside his mouth._

_Kouki moaned and tried again to catch Seijuurou’s attention by tapping his arm lightly. Seijuurou answered again by biting his lip again before forcing his tongue to play with his._

_Kouki was losing control of his sanity as his resistance started to crumble. He started to respond when Seijuurou suddenly pulled back, swiping his tongue in Kouki’s lower lip before he totally let go._

_Seijuurou’s eyes were shadowed with lust and anger as he pushed Kouki again on the tree and forced him to open his legs and settled between them. Kouki could feel the growing bulge in between Seijuurou’s legs and he froze, before he tried to get away again, remembering where they are._

_Seijuurou narrowed his eyes and pinned him tighter on the tree, grinding his hips, watching his reaction._

_To Kouki’s horror he felt himself respond. “Sei…wait, we’re outside.” He tried again and forced himself not to give in to the provocative rhythm below him. “We’re in a school compound.” He said._

_Seijuurou’s mouth pressed together and something in his eyes made Kouki paused. Aside from lust and anger, another emotion surfaced, fear._

_“Sei?”_

_“Do not ever run away from me again.” Seijuurou snapped as his hold tightened on his wrist that Kouki winced a bit._

_“Do you understand me Kouki?” he barked, his hold tightened harder._

_“Sei, you’re hurting me.” He cried._

_That seemed to slap Seijuurou as he snapped back in reality. He suddenly let go of him and stared at him in shock. The fear in his eyes intensified._

_“Sei?” he called not minding the sting on his wrist and touched his shoulder, suddenly worried. “What’s wrong?”_

_Seijuurou looked guilty for a moment, his eyes glanced at his lips that looked bruised and another color started to appear. He slumped, his chin resting on Kouki’s shoulder but did not try to touch him again._

_Kouki tentatively put his arms around Seijuurou’s waist, hugging the emperor to him._

_Seijuurou sighed. “I’m sorry Kouki.” He murmured, his voice a bit strained._

_Kouki smiled and hugged him tighter. “You’re apologizing? The world is coming to an end.” he joked._

_Seijuurou removed his chin in his shoulder and frown at him. “It’s not funny.”_

_Kouki smiled wider, not letting go of Seijuurou’s waist. Then his smile vanished and stared at the beautiful mismatch eyes he came to love so much. “Is something wrong Sei? You’re not usually like this?”_

_Seijuurou evaded his eyes as he move a bit in discomfort, slowly trying to pry himself out of Kouki’s arms._

_Kouki childishly tightened his hold on his waist and did not let go, waiting for Seijuurou to speak._

_“Kouki…”_

_“I will not let you go until you tell me what’s wrong.” He demanded._

_Seijuurou smiled wryly and gave up moving, tracing Kouki’s pouting lips. “I…” he took a deep breath. “When you run away a while ago, I thought for a moment that you were rejecting me and trying to get away from me. I…” he stopped, clearly uncomfortable with the next word._

_“You’re?” Kouki asked still staring at his eyes._

_“I was scared. I thought you’re leaving me.”_

_Kouki’s eyes widen in surprise. “Sei, whatever made you think like that?” he asked ridiculously, his eyes in disbelief. “I’ll never leave you.” He added firmly._

_Seijuurou’s heart started to beat faster as he stared at the indignant look in Kouki’s eyes, warmth started to sip inside him again. His fingers traced those eyes. Eyes that held too much honesty, too much love and adoration for him, that sometimes he wondered what he did to deserve it._

_Kouki smiled at him. “Don’t ever forget that Sei.” He said._

_“Kouki…” Seijuurou nearly choked with his emotions, as another unbidden fear gnaw at him. “What if I mess up?”_

_Kouki narrowed his eyes for a bit, confused as to where those fear are coming from. Well, he suppose, with Seijuurou’s background and his expectation to himself, his fear might be even bigger that he thought._

_“Then you can start again.” He answered softly. “You will try again.” He frowned a bit. “But I don’t think that that will happen.” He said._

_Seijuurou raised an eyebrow._

_“Because you’re the great Akashi Seijuurou.” Kouki said playfully. “The perfect Emperor Akashi Seijuorou.”_

_Seijuurou snorted, his fear started to settle._

_Kouki somber and hugged him closer his face hiding on his chest and murmured something that Seijuurou nearly missed._

_“If something ever happens Sei, I’ll always choose you.” Seijuurou’s eyes widen in shock. His emotions spilling as he returned the embrace._

 

 

_“So, what was that all about?” Seijuurou asked and stared at the boy sleeping in his lap._

_“Eh?” Kouki looked at him curiously, before he remembered why they were there. He blushed and tried to sit but he stopped him, brushing the brown hair._

_“I take it that, you’re team asked you to distract me, why?” he asked as Kouki’s blush intensified._

_“How did you know?” he demanded and gave up sitting._

_Seijuurou grinned a bit. “I knew Tetsuya.” He said simply. “And I know that you will never do something like that unless you have to or forced to, besides I saw them a while ago before I ran after you.”_

_Kouki sighed in exasperation. “The team wanted one last bonding before the third years retire so the team planned to go on camping. We decided to go to Kyoto because Kuroko said that there are many places here that are worth visiting but we need a guide.”_

_Seijuurou frowned realizing where this is going._

_“Kiyoshi senpai suggested that we invite you guys as we are going to borrow you to guide us.”_

_“But why the flashy move?” he asked again. Kouki turned crimson again._

_Seijuurou grinned, loving the blush on Kouki’s cheeks._

_“I lost a bet.” He mumbled._

_“Come again?”_

_“I lost a bet.” He said and glared at him, daring him to laugh._

_Seijuurou swallowed his laughter as he tried to keep his expression neutral._

_“The winner will get to order the loser at least one and the loser will comply, whatever the order is.”_

_“I take it you betted against Tetsuya?” he asked._

_Kouki pouted._

_Seijuurou grinned, then moved and laid him on the grass before leaning over him._

_“Sei…” Kouki asked as he tried to look around. They are in the deeper side of the tress but still inside the school compound. There are almost no students around given that it was vacation but it doesn’t mean there are no other people around._

_Seijuurou took his chin and forced him to look at him. “I’ll be your guide.” He said._

_Kouki smiled brightly._

_“But….”_

_Kouki stared._

_“Only if you’re sleeping in my tent for the duration of the camping.”_

_Kouki stared at him. “Seiii!!!” he screeched as Seijuurou grinned._

_“I will not compromise.” He said._

“It’s a group tent.” Kouki said as another blush crept in his face.

_“We will have another tent. The others will stay at the group tent.”_

_“Sei, you..”_

_“It’s a small payment to what you’re asking me. Besides…” he grinned, his eyes roving at Kouki’s body. “I want my reward for winning the Winter tournament, The past weeks were not enough.” He grinned wider and licked his upper lip in a seducing manner._

_“Seiiiiiii!!!!! You pervert…” he screamed, forgetting where they are._

 

 

_Both the Rakuzan and Seirin Team froze when they heard a scream._

_“Ahh? He snapped.” Kuroko said and almost everybody laughed._

 

 

 

“Baa-chan, you have to come with us.” Kouki said, trying to convince the elderly woman.

Chika-baa-chan looked conflicted, then shook his head. “We cannot leave, what if she comes back?” she said sadly.

Kouki fisted his hand as Seijuurou silently listened.

“I cannot leave you here.” He said.

Chika-baa-chan looked at him again then to Seijuurou. “It’s okay Kouki-kun, we can manage.” She said.

Kouki looked at Seijuurou helplessly, seeking support.

Seijuurou stood up and came to them.

“Chika-baa-san.” He addressed her, and the elder woman blinked at him, suddenly surprise at the deep voice. “If you will come with us, you will get to meet Kouki’s children.” He said.

Chika-baa-chan eyes widen. “You have children?” she asked shocked.

Kouki squirmed. Then nodded, not meeting her eyes.

“How many? What’s there name?” she demanded.

“Twins. Shin and Akira.” He answered still not looking at her.

Chika-baa-chan paled remembering her own daughter. “Tell me you did not have a choice.” She begged at Kouki. “You did not have a choice but to leave them.”

Kouki’s eyes watered and Seijuurou’s hand lay on his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

“No he did not have a choice.” Seijuurou answered. “But this time, he had a chance and a choice to be with them, but cannot leave here unless you come with us.”

Seijuurou's eyes shone, ruthlessly exploiting the woman’s weakness.

Kouki put his hand on top of Seijuurou’s in his shoulder, gently reprimanding him.

Chika-baa-chan looked at Kouki with guilt, and she nodded. “We’ll come with you.”

Seijuurou nodded and took his phone. “We will leave this afternoon. Kouki will help you pack.”

Chika-baa-chan bit her lip as she tried to stop the tears from falling.

“Baa-chan…” Kouki gently took her hand.

“I’ll ask someone to stay and take care of this place, in case your daughter returns.” Seijuurou added and the woman’s eyes widen.

“Really?” she asked hopefully.

“She’s the only one holding you here and I know that this is all very sudden to the both of you but, Kouki and the children cannot wait. I hope you understand.” Seijuurou almost look apologetic as he dialed. Three rings and someone answered. “Alekxander, it’s me….”

 

 

“How did you know?” Kouki whispered to Seijuurou as he watched Chika-baa-chan and Akio-jii-chan entered the car.

Seijuurou shrugged his shoulders. “You once told me that there daughter left and never returned some forty years ago. It’s almost been forty years and yet the place still held their daughter’s memories. They loved their daughter that much. I’m sure obaa-san, wanted you to be with your sons and not want you to experience what they went through.”

Seijuurou tried to guide him inside the car too but Kouki planted his feet on the ground as he gripped Seijuurou’s arm.

“Sei?” he called suddenly terrified.

“Kouki, what’s wrong?” Seijuurou turned to him in alarm.

Kouki chocked a bit. “I’m scared.” He said as tears started to threaten in his eyes.

Seijuurou gently took him in his arms. “It’s okay Kouki, I will not let anything happen to you.” He promised as he hold him, sharing his strength.

Kouki trembled a bit, trying to make sense on why he suddenly felt afraid when the past four days, he did nothing but dream of him and his children meeting again.

“It’s alright, Kouki.” Seijuurou whispered rubbing his back, calming him. “It’s okay, I won’t let anyone one hurt you again.”

He squirmed closer to Seijuurou’s warmth.

“And Akira and Shin.” He whispered.

“Yes, and Akira and Shin.” Seijuurou whispered back. Kouki nodded, calming a little.

They stayed like that for a while.

“Are you ready?” Seijuurou asked.

Kouki took a deep breath, then he let go of his death grip on Seijuurou’s shirt and nodded.

“Then let’s go.” Seijuurou guided him inside the car again. This time, he did not resist.

 

 

“Akashi-san, someone’s looking for you.” The manager of the basketball team called.

Shin look at the door of the gym curiously and he saw Akira. “Captain?” he called asking for a break. His captain nodded before returning his attention at the players on the court.

He jogged towards his brother. “What’s wrong Akira?” he asked.

Akira did not respond as his eyes glued on the court where his teammates are playing.

“Akira?” he tapped his brothers shoulder. At the same time, one of his teammate made a dunk.

“Wow.” Akira whispered, he did not yet acknowledge Shin’s presence.

Shin sighed. “Akira…” he said ominously, his voice a bit deeper as he try to imitate a scary voice.

Akira felt a shiver and suddenly his attention went to his brother. “Onii-sama.” He said.

_“san.”_ Shin countered.

Akira looked at him blankly for a moment. “Onii- _sama._ ” He repeated again.

Shin rubbed the back of his neck and choose to let go. “What’s wrong?” he asked again.

Akira smiled shyly again. “I don’t want to go home first, and I don’t want to wait in the car. Can I stay here and watch?” he said the last sentence eagerly that Shin silently smiled.

“Of course. I’ll tell coach.” He said as he guided him towards the bench.

“Ahh! It’s Akashi’s twin.” Suddenly Tadashi was in front of Akira who just sat down. Akira looked up at his brother’s friend, remembering him. “Hello.” He said.

Tadashi grinned, grabbing his water and drinking. “So, you’re here as Akashi’s guard?” he asked, wiping the sweat on his face and neck.

“Tadashi, stop spouting nonsense, it’s becoming you.” Shin said who returned after speaking to their coach.

Tadashi glared. “Akashi you bas…” Shin smacked his mouth.

“Don’t use those words in front of my brother.” He said again.

Tadashi narrowed his eyes and remove Shin’s hands in his mouth. “You know Akashi.” He said as he stared at Shin. “I just _have_ to ask, do you perhaps have a brother complex?”

Akira watched the two with interest as his brothers eyes narrowed.

Shin hit Tadashi’s head with a chop. “Of course not. Don’t be an idiot.” He snapped.

“Oi Akashi, it’s your turn next.” The captain on the court shouted.

“I’ll be there captain.” Shin said before turning to Akira. “Wait here a bit Akira, the practice will end after this one game.” He said.

Akira nodded. “You have to win Onii-sama.” He said. “Good luck.”

Shin grinned. “Of course. Just watch your brother.” He said confidently.

Tadashi rubbed his hurting head as he stared ridiculously at Shin expression while ruffling his brothers’ hair before moving to the court. “And his denying it?” he said.

“Eh?” Akira asked. Tadashi sighed exasperated at Akira’s innocent expression.

“Your brother really has a brother complex and it’s heading towards the _extreme_ brother complex.” He said.

“But onii-sama said that he does not have any brother complex.” Akira countered.

Tadashi was staring at Akira in horror. “Akira-kun, your brothers action is more that telling enough. He’s not even hiding it.” he said

Akira smiled a little. “I don’t think that’s true. Besides we only meet five months ago.”

Tadashi sighed and gave up as he watched Akira’s eyes focused on the game, his eyes shining in excitement.

 

 

“Akira, want to play basketball with me later?” Shin asked as they were heading towards home, Alekxander on the wheel.

Akira’s eyes rounded. “I… I don’t know how to play.” He whispered as he stared longingly at the ball in Shin’s hands. “I mean, I _know_ how to play, but I never played in any kind of match. I only played with papa.”

Shin grinned, grabbing Akira’s hand and putting the ball in his hand. “That’s not a problem, at least you already knew the ins and outs of basketball, I’ll just teach you some moves.”

“Really?” Akira said excitedly, then he slump again, remembering his skills.

“I don’t want to disappoint and bore you.”

“Of course you won’t. Besides, after teaching you, we can double team dad.” His eyes turned serious. “I want to defeat him.”

Akira nodded, not minding the last words as he touched the ball reverently.

“Sir Shin, we’re here.” Alekxander called as he neared near the gate.

Shin nodded and grabbed both his and his brother’s bag as the gate opened and they neared toward the front door.

When the car stopped he opened the door on his side and went out first. Akira choose to go out on his side too so he waited for him.

“I’ll tell Sebastian to deliver some food in the court, you go change Akira and…”

“Akira, Shin.” A familiar voice drew their attention towards the door.

Both head whipped towards the door.

Shin dropped the bags he was holding and stared at the man in front of him.

“Papa?” Akira said. Shocked.

 

 

Kouki took one step closer to his sons as he opened his arms. That seemed to galvanize the two into action as they both run and jumped towards him.

“Papa….” Like a shooting comet, the two jumped in his arms. Kouki wavered as he tried not to fall back. Seijuurou was behind him, catching him from behind, supporting him as the weight of his two sons fell upon him.

“You’re here.” Shin said breathless, hugging his father tightly.

“Papa. Papa. Papa. Papa.” Akira was laughing and crying at the same time.

Kouki smiled too, his arms crashing his sons in his embrace. Tears in his eyes. “I’m home.” He whispered.

They look up at him and smiled, their tears shining.

“Papa…” they both whispered.

 

 

“Papa, sleep with us tonight.” Shin said as they settled on the living room.

The two elderly couple went to bed early wanting the family to have a time together.

Akira eagerly nodded. “We can sleep in onii-sama’s room, and watch movies. He had some weird collections.” He said.

Shin frowned then shrugged his shoulders.

“No.”

Three heads turned towards the owner of the voice who spoke a single word but with authority.

Seijuurou glared at the three. “Kouki will sleep in my room tonight.” He said firmly.

Shin glared back. “You had him for four days.” He said outraged.

Seijuurou did not back down. “Kouki will sleep with me tonight.” He repeated. Shin glared at his father as he grabbed Kouki’s arm not wanting to let go.

Akira’s eyes went to Shin then to Seijuurou.

“Papa, where do you want to sleep.” He asked and all three stared at Kouki.

Kouki smile embarrass and he caught Seijuurou’s eyes. “I’ll…I’ll sleep in Sei’s room.” He said.

Shin slumped and Akira pouted.

“But….”

Both look up again.

“You are both welcome to sleep with us tonight.” He said.

Shin grinned.

Akira’s eyes sparkled.

Seijuurou sighed in defeat.

Kouki smiled in happiness.


	11. Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What have you been feeding your son.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's change the scene a bit, with all those emotions from the past chapters, let's take a break for it.
> 
> So... It's chapter 11....
> 
> enjoy.

_“Nah. Sei?”_

_Seijuurou turned and smiled at the boy beside him, books, notebooks and papers lay around them. Kouki asked him to help him study so ended up in Kouki’s room._

_Kouki was playing with the pen, staring at the book in front of him._

_“What is it, Kouki, you have something you don’t understand?”_

_Kouki ignored his words as he continued to play with the pen. A deep concentration on his face._

_“Sei….”_

_“Yes Kouki?” he asked again. He did not know why but he loved hearing Kouki say his name._

_“Sei, if…” Kouki paused._

_Seijuurou waited, staring at his beloved’s face._

_Kouki faced him. “I mean your birthday is coming soon and I know that any kind of material or things money can buy, you already have it or can have them, so is there anything you want for your birthday that you think I can give?” Kouki looked unsure as he smiled at him._

_Seijuurou absently stared at Kouki. At the smile that seem to lighten his face, smile that always bring warmth and content inside his heart whenever Kouki graced him with it._

_“Sei?”_

_He moved, turning Kouki, who was laying on his stomach, and made him lay on his back. Then he kneeled in front of him. Kouki’s legs in between his knees and his hands on the bed on both sides of Kouki’s head. He leaned to him._

_“Sei?”_

_“Smile.” he whispered._

_“Eh?”_

_“Smile.” He repeated. He lifted one hand, touching the lower lip reverently. “Keep smiling.”_

_“Are you even listening to me?” Kouki asked exasperated but loving Seijuurou’s touch._

_“I always listen to you Kouki and that is my wish.” Seijuurou answered._

_Kouki frowned. “What do you mean?”_

_“Keep smiling. That smile you always gave me.” Seijuurou leaned more and brushed his lips on Kouki’s for a bit. “Smile. Keep on smiling Kouki.”_

_Kouki stared, then a blush crept on his face. A grin came out on his lips as his eyes sparkled in happiness. His hands went on Seijuurou’s neck dragging him nearer and Seijuurou’s weight fall upon him. He did not mind the weight as he grinned wider on Seijuurou’s neck._

_“You’re unbelievable Sei.” He said._

 

 

Seijuurou opened his eyes.

The first thing that he his mind registered is that someone else was beside him. A head pinning his left arm and it felt numb.

His head turned. He was graced with the peaceful sleeping face of his son. His head made a pillow on his arm.

The past event from last night returned and he sighed, his right hand went to touch his son’s face.

“Sei?”

His head rose a little to where the voice came from and he found Kouki on the other side of the bed, Shin beside him.

“Good morning.” He said, a smile appeared on his face. Seijuurou paused and stared at Kouki’s face.

“What’s wrong?” Kouki asked.

Seijuurou smiled. “Finally.”

“Eh…?

” “I finally get to see you smile like that again.”

Kouki’s smile vanished, replaced by a blush on his checks.

Seijuurou gently move Akira’s head on his arm and put it on the pillow, careful not to disturb him.

He stood up and went to Kouki’s side and sat beside the bed, as Kouki’s eyes followed him.

He smiled at him and touched Kouki’s cheek, then he leaned over and brush his lips on Kouki’s. “Good morning Kouki.” He answered softly.

“Sei.”

He touched his face again, running one slim finger on the Kouki’s blushing cheeks. “You stay on bed for a while, I’ll ask the cook to ready our breakfast. I take it you want to come with us when I take Shin and Akira to school.”

Kouki looked stunned, then he grinned as his eyes sparkled. He nodded.

Seijuurou smiled back, before standing and heading towards the bathroom.

 

 

“And I finally get to see dad smile like that.”

Kouki turned in shock. Shin’s eyes were open as he stared at the door of the bathroom. Then those crimson eyes went towards him. He smiled.

“Finally. I finally get to see him smile like that.”

“Shi-Shin…”

“Dad is…” Shin paused looking for the right words. “I would never ask for a better dad other than him. He is the best dad for me. He was always there for me and I always knew that he love me very much.”

Kouki was staring at his son’s eyes, processing the words.

“But I always knew that there was something missing in dad’s smile.” Shin shook his head. “No, that’s wrong. Something was missing in his heart. And I always wished to see him smile like on the picture I always saw on his birthday album.”

“Album?” Kouki’s throat was dry.

Shin move his head. “He said that you and his friends gave him two albums on his eighteenth birthday. That it’s the only gift he received from you guys.”

Kouki nodded, remembering.

“I always had my suspicion, especially when at times I ask him about you, until five months ago and my suspicion was confirmed.”

Kouki sat up as guilt assaulted him. He cannot even meet his son’s eyes.

“Papa?”

Kouki gulped, scared to what he was going to hear next.

“Thank you.” He whispered.

He turned to his son in shock.

“For returning, for giving back dad’s smile, for completing his heart.” Shin smiled. “Thank you…”

Kouki bowed his head, as his tears fell.

 

 

“Kouki?”

Kouki turned. He saw Seijuurou walking towards him.

“Is your work done?” he asked as he closed the pot in front of him and slowed down the fire.

Seijuurou told him a while ago that he is home based at the moment. So any kind of transaction or meeting is done through phone, internet or at home.

Seijuurou nodded and frowned at him. “What are you doing?” he eyed Kanae-san and four other cooks who were standing near the door of the kitchen with a nervous look in their eyes.

Kouki grinned a bit then leaned over the counter and pressed his forefinger on his forehead. “No frowning.” He said. “Akira asked me to cook his favorite food so I wanted it finish before they returned home.”

“Can’t Kanae-san or the others do that? Wait… favorite?” he asked. “What’s Akira’s favorite?”

Kouki’s grin became wider. “Guess.”

Seijuurou eyed him as he tried to remember the food Akira usually ate. He frowned again. Akira never complained to any kind of food that is presented on the table. He also ate anything his brother offered him and whenever he ask him if there anything he wanted to eat, he would always reply that whatever is available.

“Sie, want a clue?” Kouki’s eyes were definitely laughing as he looked at him.

Seijuurou sighed, then a smell penetrated his nose. A very familiar smell.

His eyes widen. “Impossible…” he said but a proud grin appeared on his face.

Kouki raised one eyebrow as he saw the smug look on Seijuurou’s face. “It’s nothing to be smug about.” He pointed.

“Tofu soup?” Seijuurou smirked. He walked around the counter and came beside Kouki, taking the holding pot and opening the pot.

Kouki grinned again. “What’s Shin’s favorite?” he asked. “I asked him this morning but he did not tell me. I want to know if I knew how to cook it then I…” he stopped when Seijuurou looked at him with laughing eyes as he closed the pot again.

“What?”

“Maybe you can change Shin’s favorite? I’ve been trying to do that for years and have yet to succeed.”

Kouki did not know but he felt a bit worried. “What kind, is it bad?” he asked.

“Very.” Seijuurou said smoothly.

“Sei…”

“It’s fried chicken.”

Koukis stared at him blankly. “What?”

“Kouki, your son’s favorite is fried chicken.”

Kouki narrowed his eyes. “You’re joking right.”

Seijuurou shook his head as Kouki’s eyes widen. “Sei, what have you been feeding your son.” Kouki glared. “Besides how did he even manage to find that kind of food, that’s usually a commoners food and…?”

“Blame it to Taiga and Tatsuya.” Seijuurou muttered.

Kouki sighed. “Just please tell me that his other foods are healthy enough.” Kouki pleaded.

Seijuurou went silent. For some reason he cannot meet Kouki’s eyes.

“Seiii!!!!!” Kouki nearly screamed.

Seijuurou nearly laughed as he hugged Kouki, placing his forehead on his shoulders. “You’re sounding like a wife.” He whispered.

Kouki smacked his shoulder. “Don’t say stupid things.”

Seijuurou’s shoulders shook from restraining his laughter. His arms tightened around him for a bit. “I don’t think I will worry about his eating habits now that you’re here.”

Kouki sighed for a bit. Fried chicken is nothing to worry about. The problem is, he noticed that Shin always carried junk food with him wherever he went. He almost remembered Murasakibara

“Guess I need to cook some too.” He muttered.

Seijuurou straightened and stared at him.

“I’m not saying I’ll keep on humoring him but at least tonight…” he smiled. “Go do something, I need to cook.”

That’s when he remembered that they are not alone in the kitchen. His eyes widen. He sneak a peek on Kanae-san and the others, they are not where they used to be. He sighed a relief.

“They left a while ago.” Seijuurou said as he kissed his lips and let him go.

“Okay.” He opened the freezer as he called for Kanae-san.

“Maybe I’ll cook some Bulgogi fried Chicken.” He muttered as Seijuurou watch him with amusement.

“Bulgogi fried chicken?”

“It’s Korean style. I learned it in Okinawa when the guesthouse housed some Korean visitors.”

"Kouki-sama?” Kanae-san called as she reappeared on the kitchen. Kouki smiled at her, though uncomfortable with how she addressed him. Although he wanted them to call him normally or without honorifics, he restrained himself. He knew that in a society where Seijuurou and Shin lived, status is very important. He did not want the manors employers to get uncomfortable with him when he asked them to address him normally.

“Kanae-san will you help me prepare the ingredients, were making Dak Bulgogi fried chicken for tonight."

 “Of course Kouki-sama.” She answered enthusiastically.

Kouki turned to Seijuurou and leaned up to put a smack on his lips, then he pushed his back towards the door. “Go read some document or something.” He shooed him.

This time, Seijuurou couldn’t contain his laughter.

“Kouki, you’re unbelievable.” He said.

 

 

“Akira….”

Akira looked up and saw Shin walking towards him. He closed the book he was reading. “Is practice finished already?”

Shin nodded as he sat beside him. They were inside the library where Akira wanted to read for a bit. “Practice is reduced as exam is approaching. Coach told us to concentrate on studying, he did not want any players to be removed because of failed grades, especially the starting members.”

Akira nodded as he took the books and stood up. Shin followed him as he went to the counter and placed the book on top of it before asking for the log book. After he signed out, he took his bag and turned to his twin. “Let’s go.” He smiled.

“Nah Akira, since it’s a bit early, want to go somewhere for a bit?” he said.

Akira looked at him curiously. “Dad asked us on some errands.” He answered.

“What is it?” looked excited.

“Well, papa’s birthday was two weeks ago right?”

Akira nodded.

“Dad asked us to pick up something for him, and to buy some flowers.”

“Let’s buy some cake.” Akira was excited.

“Cake? Isn’t papa too old for that?” he asked.

Akira’s smile did not vanish. “Cake is for all ages, besides I want a cake.”

Shin open his mouth, then closed it again as Akira’s eyes sparkled.

“Alright, I guess.” He muttered. “Anything else you want to get him?” he asked.

“Well since, papa is cooking tonight and dad is giving him flowers…” he suddenly turned to him. “What are you getting for papa?” he suddenly asked.

“An album.” He answered calmly.”

“Eh?”

Shin grinned at him. “I documented and took pictures of me and dad for the last twelve years. I imagine he would want them.”

Akira stared at him in amazement.

“Though I asked grandfather Luke and the others for help to complete it.”

“Wow.” Akira. He did not expect that.

“Let’s go.” Shin called.

“Yup.” Akira answered and grabbed his brothers arm, skipping all the way to the parking area.

 

 

Seijuurou received an overseas phone call while he was inside his office.

_“Seijuurou…” his grandfather said as he answered._

“Grandfather, how are you?” he said as he leaned on his swivel chair and closed his eyes.

_“Fine Seijuurou, the thing that you’ve been asking me, it’s ready.”_

His eyes opened. “Really.” He said absently and sighed.

_“Seijuurou.” Luke snapped._

“I heard you grandfather.”

_“You don’t have to sound unhappy about it, besides it’s more than enough already that you have been avoiding it for the last twelve years.”_

“I know grandfather. I’ll prepare somethings here then we will head over there.”

_Luke went silent. “You found him?” he asked after a moment._

“Yeah. Actually, the timing could never have been perfect. The children will have their Christmas vacation in four weeks’ time, we will spend our Christmas there.”

_“Alright, how are the kids.”_

“They’re fine. By the way grandfather, I need to ask you something again.”

_Luke sighed. “I know Seijuurou, but are you sure?”_

“I made this decision twelve years ago. It hasn’t changed ever since.”

_“Alright, I’ll prepare it. Everything should be ready when you arrive."_

 “Thank you grandfather. I know I’m asking a lot.”

_“Don’t mention it. Besides, since Hide is here and is always complaining at me, I’ll have him do the work.” There was a smirk in his grandfather’s voice. “Good thinking when you grounded him? When are you going to lift his punishment?”_

“When he finally stop running away on his responsibilities.” He said.

_Luke laughed. “Don’t get too hard on him, Seijuurou.” He said softly._

“You’re the one who’s too soft on him, grandfather.” He answered exasperated.

Luke had always had a soft heart to all his grandchildren.

_“We—Well I guess.” Luke muttered._

A soft knock on the door interrupted him from answering.

“Yes?” he called.

The door opened and Kouki peek at him. “Busy?” he asked as he entered, carrying a cup of red tea He smiled at him and pointed his lap.

Kouki ignored him and went to sit in one of the chair in front of his desk after putting the tea on his table.

“I need to go grandfather.” He said on the phone. “I’ll call you next time.”

_“Is that him?” Luke said. “Let me talk to him.”_

“No.” Seijuurou answered. “I _know_ what you’re going to say, so no.”

_“That’s rude Seijuurou.” Luke snapped._

“Later grandfather.” He said before ending the call with a click. He turned to Kouki.

“You finished cooking?” he asked as he stood up and went around his desk.

“Yeah. What time do you think before Shin and Akira get home?” Kouki asked as he looked at the clock. It’s already six in the evening.

Seijuurou leaned on his table beside Kouki and took the tea and sip. “If Shin has basketball practice as usual, they will arrive in an hour at most.” He answered.

“Isn’t that a bit late?”

Seijuurou grinned. “You’re really sounding like a wife, Kouki.” He said amused.

“Sei, that’s….”

Seijuurou hold up his hand. “Don’t worry about them Kouki, Alekxander is with them, besides, Shin knows what he is doing and he can protect himself and his brother.”

“What do you mean Seijuurou?”

Seijuurou stared a bit, Kouki rarely called him by his full name, but when he does, it is when he is serious.He leaned over and put a comforting hand on Kouki’s shoulder as he looked troubled.

“Ever since he started to walk, Shin started being trained in martial arts, and any kind of weapons.” He answered.

Kouki’s eyes flared. “Sei, he’s too young.” He said desperate.

Seijuurou shook his head. “Kouki, it’s not that bad, besides, it’s a necessary to us.”

“Sei…”

Seijuurou kneeled in front of Kouki. “Kouki, my family is…” he paused. “different.” He said for the lack of word.

“I know that.” Kouki answered. “I know that, but…”

“I’m not saying that something might happen but I want Shin to be able to at least defend himself when time comes that he needs it and I am not there for him.”

Kouki went silent.

“Kouki, you understand right? I swear it’s not that bad.”

Kouki sighed as he tried to smile. “I understand. Are you going to make Akira train as well?” he asked.

“Akira is a bit different.” Seijuurou answered. “But Akira will decide on that.”

Kouki nodded again, he already knew what Akira’s answer would be.

 

 

“We’re home.” Shin called as he and Akira entered the front the door. He passed the cake to the butler. “Where’s dad and papa?” he asked.

The butler looked a bit startled.

“Seijuurou-sama and Kouki-sama are at Seijuurou-sama’s office.”

Shin nodded. “Have the dinner set.” He called as he headed towards his parents bedroom. His father told him to put the bouquet on their bedroom.

“Akira, go change and call dad and papa.” He told his brother who went towards his bedroom on the left wing of the house.

“Okay, onii-sama.” Akira passed him his wrapped gift for Kouki. After putting the flower and the gift on the bed he went to his bedroom and took the gift wrapped thick album and returned to his parent’s bedroom and put it beside the flowers and Akira’s gift. Satisfied he went out again and headed towards his father’s office.

 

 

Later that night when Kouki went towards Seijuurou’s bedroom, he found a bouquet of red, pink and white roses, and two gift wrapped present on the bed.

He took the note on top of the bouquet.

_“Belated happy birthday, Kouki. Love Seijuurou.”_

Kouki’s hand shook as he took the bouquet in his arms, careful not to crash them when he so wanted to hugged it tight.

“Happy birthday Kouki.” A voice said from behind.

He turned around _. ‘Do not cry.’_ He whispered in his mind. Instead he smiled. “Thank you.” he said simply.

Seijuurou sat on the bed and tuged his arm until he was sitting on his lap. “If you’re really thankful, tell your sons to sleep in their own rooms tonight.” He said.

Kouki’s laughter rang around the room. “Sei, you’re…”

“Sweet? I know.” Seijuurou answered and hugged him tighter.

Kouki laughed harder, holding on to the arms that was wrapped around him.

Seijuurou went silent as he listen to Kouki’s laughter.

Finally…

He finally got to listen to Kouki’s laughter again. Warmth started to seep inside him as he leaned over and kiss Kouki’s neck.

 

 

That night Seijuurou received a phone call.

_“He started to move.”_

Seijuurou understood as he closed his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bulgogi Chicken was what my older brother-in-law cook in my last birthday. It was delicious  
> My sister then bought a cake and made some salad. I just want to share.


	12. How to Woo the Person you like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why not kidnap him, Akashi-kun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Miss (?) AngellSakura. You requested a chapter on how Akashi fall in love with Kouki. I don't know if i will be able to satisfy you with this chapter but I hope I will be able too. Please let me know if I did okay...
> 
> Ps: Guys, enjoy reading.....
> 
> smile,  
> stratosg

“Papa, is that onii-sama’s gift?” Akira asked when he saw Kouki browsing an album when he entered his parent’s room that morning.

“Yes.” Kouki smiled at his son who jumped on the bed and sprawled.

“Hmmm!” Akira glanced at the open album where he saw his father beside Shin, who was waiving on the camera, and three other men, two with red hair like his dad and Shin and one with blond hair. There was a giant Christmas tree behind them.

“Ah! That’s when we were in London. Uncle Hide nagged dad that we spend our Christmas in London, though I think he used the Christmas as an excuse to get dad to agree. He just wanted to watch the formula 21 because the race happened to be in London…” Shin joined them and sprawled beside his brother, staring at the picture when Kouki lay it on the bed

“Uncle Hide?” Akira asked.

“It’s dad’s second cousin from grandmother’s side. We have uncle Hide, uncle Gerald and uncle Jordan. They are all great grandpa Luke’s younger brother’s grandchildren, and we have great grandfather John, that is grandpa Luke’s younger brother, and his wife great grandmother Cecilia, then we have grandfather Henry and his wife grandmother Barbara, they are uncle Gerald and uncle Hide’s parents. Then we have grandmother Beatrice, she is grandfather Henry’s younger sister and uncle Jordan’s mother, grandmother Beatrice’s husband died when ... are you alright Akira?”

Akira’s eyes looked like they were spinning.

Shin smiled. “Well, you’ll get to meet them soon when we go to England so you don’t have to think about it for now.”

Kouki went silent as he listened to his son, an uncertainty nagged at the back of his mind.

London. Seijuurou’s mothers’ hometown.

He suddenly felt scared and cold. He did not know why but while hearing Shin spoke of England he felt like he was being left behind. That his children and Seijuurou are getting farther away from him.

He shivered. _“No…”_ his mind whispered. _“No… I don’t want to lose them again. I…”_

A hand touched his shoulder. “Kouki?”

He looked up. He was graced with beautiful pair of crimson eyes staring at him with concern.

“Sei…”

“Are you alright?” Seijuurou’s concerned voice penetrated his mind. He mentally shook his head, trying to keep the fear at bay and tried to smile at him.

Seijuurou wasn’t fooled as he took his hand and squeezed it. “What are you thinking?”

He shook his head. “Nothing.”

Seijuurou looked at him with exasperation. “We are not leaving you behind.” He said.

Kouki’s eyes widen.

“You’re probably thinking that we will leave you behind and go to London, right Kouki?”

“I…I’m not.” He denied.

Seijuurou leaned over until they are almost nose to nose. “Kouki, you were never good at lying you know, especially when you’re emotions are too open for me to read.” Warmth started to replace the cold as he held tightly to Seijuurou’s hand. His uncertainty squashed by Seijuurou’s words.

Kouki pouted as his breathe hitched a little. Seijuurou’s face is too close, his lips almost touching his. “Wh-what are y-you doing?”

Seijuurou grinned slyly. “What do you think I’m doing Kouki?” he asked innocently as he leaned closer.

“Se-Sei…” Kouki’s heartbeat is racing, his eyes closing as he waited for Seijuurou’s kiss.

“That’s all fine and good you know, but please don’t forget that we are here.” Shin’s voice penetrated Kouki’s hazy mind.

His eyes snapped open and he stared in horror at his sons.

Shin’s hands were covering Akira’s eyes and he was glaring at them. It was the second time Shin witness them in a very uncompromising position. Well today was nearly, but it did not change the fact that Shin witnessed something inappropriate for a twelve year old.

“That’s what you get for always barging in to private places without knocking.” Seijuurou reprimanded as he encircled his arms around Kouki’s neck, who was sitting on the bed.

Shin removed his hands on Akira’s eyes. “I knocked.” Shin said, clearly talking about what happened some five months ago. “You were the one who wasn’t listening.”

Akira was looking at them with confused expression.

Seijuurou did not answer but frowned instead, he sat behind Kouki and his arms went to Kouki’s midsection.

Shin frowned too as he stared at them. “You know, I never get to ask but, how did you too met? I mean, dad told me how Akira and I were born and the circumstances behind it but he never told me how you to fell in-love?”

Akira grinned, his eyes sparkling in excitement. “Papa, tell us again a story?” he asked. “Since onii-sama is here…”

Kouki looked uncomfortable and he turned to look at Seijuurou, his eyes widening.

Seijuurou look at Akira. “Ohhh? Did Kouki already told you how we met?”

Akira nodded enthusiastically. “It was papa’s bedtime stories. Though he did not elaborate much on how you two _first_ met and just told me that you met and became friends because of basketball, but he always told me stories when you already became boyfriends, how wonderful you were and how you….”

Kouki reached out and covered his son’s mouth, his face blushing. “Akira, stop talking.” He scolded his son.

Seijuurou was grinning from ear to ear. “Ohh? Kouki, I would like to hear it too?” he said.

Akira removed his father’s hand in his mouth. “Actually I wanted to hear father’s own version too.” He pointed out.

“Hmm!” Seijuurou looked thoughtful indulging his son. “Our first meeting huh? Well, we first met at the start of Winter cup in the Tokyo gymnasium, when we were in our first year in senior high. I asked my friends to meet with me and Testuya brought Kouki along.” Seijuurou grinned at Kouki. “It was the first time I saw a very cute puppy….”

Kouki smacked Seijuurou’s arm that was wrapped around him.

“I mean a very cute person with beautiful caramel eyes and very tempting mou…”

Kouki smacked his arm again and this time with an accompanying glare to his direction.

“Kou---”

“Our first meeting, he scared the hell out of me and I saw him nearly stabbed Kagami in the eye with a pair of scissors.” Kouki interjected while glaring at Seijuurou.

“What?” Shin was staring at his dad with disbelief while Akira looked confused.

“Of course I wasn’t serious.” Seijuurou said smoothly.

“Oh! So you were just playing around?” Akira asked innocently.

“Of course Akira.” Seijuurou smiled sweetly at his son.

Kouki and Shin were staring at Seijuurou with narrowed eyes. Their eyes clearly saying _‘liar’_.

Akira, on the other hand, accepted the answer. “What happened next?” he asked. “Did you fell-in-love with papa at first sight?”

“He certainly caught my interest, since he was with Tetsuya at that time...” He paused

“Then…” Akira asked eagerly.

“Then I saw him again when he played against Ryouta’s team. He was so cute, with all his fumbling and trembling and….”

“Sei…” this time Kouki pinched his arm.

Shin rolled his eyes and directed his gaze to Kouki. “I think it is better if papa will do the talking.” He said pointedly.

“But I want father’s version.” Akira insisted.

Shin glared at his dad, blaming him for Akira’s decision.

Seijuurou coughed, not looking at Shin’s eyes who were glowering at him.

“The second time we met was the final of the winter cup. Kouki’s team against mine.”

“You fought?” Akira asked.

Seijuurou went silent.

“Well my coach subbed me in with one of my senpai and I was supposed to guard Sei.” Kouki answered. “I was useless though and my stamina was drained in less than three minutes and got subbed out again.”

Seijuurou’s arm tightened around him. “You weren’t useless, in fact, you shoot a point against us.” He countered.

Kouki ignored him.

“Less than three minutes?” Shin looked thoughtful. “How did that happen? There’s no way that can happen, no matter how strong an opponent is, there’s no way that a basketball players’ stamina will dwindle that fast. I mean, I’m sure papa trained regularly right?”

Seijuurou looked expressionless as Kouki smiled softly. “Your father was just too strong, the force of his presence alone can sap your energy, especially when he is focused to you.”

Shin frowned, trying to process the information.

“Your father was called the bearer of the emperor’s eye and the captain of the Generation of Miracles, they are far too strong for a high school student and are prodigies in basketball.”

“Yeah, about them, I sometimes hear about them but I never took interest, I mean they were just a legend right.” Shin said in disbelief. “I know dad is strong, but there’s no way…” he stopped and stared at Seijuurou. “You were the bearer of emperor’s eye?” he repeated. A memory of his father’s left eye turning to gold appeared in his mind.

He remembered that their coach told them that the bearer of the emperor’s eye have heterochromatic eyes of red and gold. Besides, he thought that the story about them is over exaggerated.

“You never watched any of father’s games?” Akira questioned and Shin shook his head.

“He was so great you know.” Akira answered. “Uncle Tetsuya gave me some videos and I watched it all the time. He is good and very strong and very perfect.” Akira’s voice is bragging. “No one is stronger and better than him.” He said with finality and grinned proudly.

Shin recovered at Akira’s voice and Seijuurou’s grin returned. He winked at Akira.

“I think you’re supposed to stand and thump your chest while you roar.” Shin said to his father, staring at Akira’s proud and bragging eyes.

Kouki nearly giggled at the image Shin painted. “I—I---Sei was more like kind of a lion than a gorilla.” He said and nearly laughed when Seijuurou bit his shoulder.

“And besides, I think onii-sama’s play style is a bit similar to fathers’.” Akira continued, not catching the meaning behind Shin’s words.

Shin looked at him.

“I watched you when you were practicing with father and when I watched you in practice at school, you have similar playstyles.”

“Well, I suppose because it was dad who taught me.” Shin answered.

Akira nodded and turned to his dad again. “Then what happened next?”

“Well after that tournament, I did not meet him again until after the Christmas vacation, then I accidentally saw him when Tetsuya asked me to meet with him and the others (former GoM). I was going towards the train station to Kyoto when I saw him playing with some kids near the Misaki Shrine.” Seijuurou put his chin on Kouki’s shoulder. “I guess that’s when I fell-in-love with him. I just stood there at the side of the road and watch him play basketball with the kids. I never saw anyone so beautiful.” He said softly his hands playing at Kouki’s arms.

“He was smiling and laughing, his eyes were sparkling like diamonds as he ran with the kids. The picture was so perfect that I was almost certain that it was a dream.”

Kouki squirmed and turned around staring at Seijuurou with wide eyes. It was the first time he heard it too.

He remembered that particular Christmas because he went to the orphanage and visited the kids as he promised them that he would teach them basketball. They used the court near the Misaki Shrine. He remembered that he thought he saw Sei but only thought that he was imagining things. There was no way Sei would take interest at him at that time

Seijuurou eyed Kouki, remembering his past ordeal on capturing Kouki’s heart. “After that, I started to think of him a lot and tried everything to get closer to him. Your papa was so thick headed that every action I did for him, he thought that it was because he was Tetsuya’s friends, and when we became closer, he thought that all my concern for him was because I consider him as a _friend_.” Seijuurou glared at Kouki. “Seriously, the ordeal I went through before it finally penetrated his mind that I not only wanted him as a friend but I also wanted him in my be---”

Seijuurou’s mouth shut when he looked at Akira who was listening to him promptly.

“I mean I wanted him in my heart.” He said while Kouki’s eyes were wide as saucers and Shin almost choked at the last word he almost uttered.

“How did you get papa to realize your feelings to him?” Akira asked again

“Let’s see…” Seijuurou put his chin again on Kouki’s shoulder as he tried to get comfortable.

 

 

_“Atsushi, your plan failed.” Akashi’s eyes glowered at the tall man in the bench, eating chips._

_“What plan Aka-chin?” Murasakibara asked._

_“You told me that if I gave Kouki a cake, he would realize that I like—no—love him. He did not even look at me twice after receiving the cake.” Seijuurou looked pissed as he catch the ball Midorima pass at him, dribbling and bypassing Kise easily who was guarding him and shooting the ball._

_“Ehhh! But everyone likes sweet.” Murasakibara said, earning a glare from Seijuurou and he flinched._

_They heard a whistle blow and everyone looked at the scoreboard. Akashi’s team won by one point._

_“Alright, that’s it.” Mibuchi said who acted as a referee. He asked Mibuchi to come with him to Tokyo for the former GoM monthly meeting._

_Everyone ignored the score and gathered around Akashi who still looked pissed and it looks like he was going to start looking for sharp objects as he eyed Midorima’s lucky item. Luckily Midorima’s lucky item that day was cube like box with a pink pig as a picture._

_“Akashi-kun, when did you exactly gave Furihata-kun a cake?” Kuroko asked, suddenly appearing beside him._

_Akashi was not perturbed while the others jump in surprise at Kuroko’s sudden appearance. They even forgot that Kuroko was with them in the court, playing._

_“Three days ago, when Kouki asked me to come with him to visit the orphanage.”_

_“Furihata-kun asked you on a date?” Kuroko asked, his blank face look thoughtful, at least to other’s that’s what it looked like._

_“No.” Akashi’s aura seemed to darken again. “Some kids learned that Kouki knew Akashi Seijuurou, so they asked Kouki to introduce them to one of their idol in basketball.” Akashi does not brag, he stated the fact calmly._

_Aomine looked pissed while Kise grinned._

_“So you bought the cake with you when you went to the orphanage?”_

_“Yes, when I gave it to him, he passed it to the children.”_

_“Wait… wait… wait… back up a little, there were kids with you when you passed the cake to Furihata?” Midorima asked as he looked at his former captain._

_“Of course there are children Shintarou, we are at the orphanage.” Akashi pointed like it was the most obvious answer, and Midorima is acting stupid._

_A silence dropped as everyone stared at Akashi._

_“What?” he frowned at them._

_Everyone shook their head but Takao giggled._

_Akashi narrowed his eyes to Takao who suddenly went silent and hid behind Midorima._

_“Uhm, Sei-chan, I think you should have given the cake to Kou-chan when you were alone.” Mibuchi enterjected. “Coupled with words to show him how you feel towards him.”_

_“What’s the difference?” he asked impatiently, “My intention is the same whether there are audience or not.”_

_“Yes, but your intention might be misunderstood if not conveyed properly.” Mibuchi said softly. “And knowing Kou-chan, he would definitely think that the cake was not just for him but also for the children, he would never keep it for himself if food is involved and children are around.”_

_Akashi looked thoughtful, processing the words. Then he sighed, acknowledging Mibuchi’s words._

_“So, any other suggestions?” he asked._

_At first he did not want to ask help from his friends, given that he never did ever since he remembered. But he needed Kuroko’s help to befriend Kouki and Kuroko pestered him with questions until he conceded and told him that he like his teammate and friend._

_Kuroko then told everyone from the GoM, who told their partners or close friends in turn and that’s when they arrive at the conclusion that Akashi needed help for wooing a certain brown eyed boy with too much naivety._

_He was horrified at first when Kise suddenly came after their game in the interhigh and hugged him, saying that he will always cheer for his love life for it to be successful and if there is anything he could help, he just have to ask. It was disconcerting. He was confident at first, that he did not need any help and Kouki will surely fall on his charms easily, but he failed. After four months of trying to court Kouki, he failed. Kouki was just too thickheaded and too naïve._

_Everything he did was misunderstood by Kouki and he is starting to get frustrated. Now, two more months before the start of Winter cup, the deadline he gave to himself for making Kouki his, and he intended it to come true before that time comes._

_Kise first suggested that he asked Kouki on a date, with the pretense that he needed a new pair of shoes because his was destroyed and his other shoes were in Kyoto. Given that it was interhigh that time and it was a day before his game, Kouki understood that it’s such a waste of time to return to Kyoto for just a pair of shoe and return again after that, so he agreed. What he did not expect was that Kouki asked Kuroko and his other two friends to come with him._

_He said that Fukuda and Kawahara are better at shopping than him and Kuroko knew Akashi’s taste better that him, given that they friends longer._

_It was a disaster. Akashi was glaring the whole time, while Fukuda and Kawahara were always trembling in fear everytime Akashi regarded them. Kuroko looked blank as ever as he followed them from one store to another. He thought that it was only Kouki who enjoyed the date for he was always smiling and pointing at the shoes Akashi might like._

_The second one was Aomine said that he should just man up and tell Kouki directly what he felt._

_He tried._

_But it was the wrong time and apparently the wrong place as Mibuchi said. They were in the court playing basketball when he suddenly thought of confessing, but before he even had the chance to speak, other basketball players came to play with them, as it was such an open court and it was near the park, it was expected that there are other people with them._

_He decided against it and tried to postpone it. He never got the chance again._

_The third one was Midorima’s suggestion that he completely ignored. Midorima suggested that he buy Kouki’s and his lucky item for the day where Sagittarius should have the luckiest day and pass it Kouki. Surely fate will help him and make Kouki realize Akashi’s feelings for him._

_Really, he acknowledged Midorima’s intelligence but when it comes to his obsession towards lucky item and Oha Asa, he could be stupid at times._

_And the fourth one was Murasakibara’s suggestion to give Kouki a cake instead of flower, he said that cake is sweeter than flower and his feelings would be easily conveyed._

_Now, he felt like he was as stupid as Midorima for even trying Murasakibara’s suggestion._

 

 

_“Why not kidnap him Akashi-kun.” Kuroko said and all eyes went towards Kuroko._

_“Elaborate Tetsuya.” He ordered._

_"Well since, everytime you try to confess it was always other people who ruin it for you, why not take him to a place where no one will try to disturb you.” He pointed out._

_“Oi Kuroko, what are you saying?” Kagaami said, suddenly worried at Furihata, he knew how devilish Akashi can become when he set his mind to it. Furihata would have no chance against Akashi, especially that Akashi’s eyes were turning red and gold as he considered the idea._

_Akashi grinned, his gold eyes gleaming. “Nice suggestion, Tetsuya.”_

_That was definitely the scary Akashi. Everyone shuddered._

_“Be sure not to hurt him Akashi-kun.” Kuroko said softly._

_“Of course not Tetsuya, I would never hurt him, nor allow anyone to hurt him.” He said, his eyes making a vow as he stared at Kuroko’s eyes. “Including me.” He added._

_Kuroko nodded. “I’ll help you Akashi-kun, think of a plan and I’ll help you.”_

 

 

“Wait—stop… you planned on kidnapping papa?” Shin asked as Akira’s eyes were staring at his father with a gleam in his eyes. Kouki never told him this particular story.

“I successfully followed what Tetsuya _suggested._ ” Seijuurou corrected.

“Then what happened?” Akira was excited, as he leaned closer to his parents

. Seijuurou fondly reached out for Akira’s hair, messing it.

“What, what happened next?”

“Well I ask someone to get Kouki and take him to my home in Tokyo.”

“The resthouse?” Shin asked and Seijuurou nodded.

 

 

_When Kouki opened his eyes, he was lying on a very big, very soft bed with red velvet covers. He scrambled away from the bed and look around, his heart pounding hard._

_He was with Kuroko at that time when someone suddenly grabbed him when Kuroko said that he needed to go to the bathroom. He hoped to God that Kuroko was also not taken and was safe._

_Though he was scared, he was still confused at the reason why he was kidnapped._

_Was he mistaken for someone else? Did he hurt someone without realizing it and they wanted revenge._

_He frantically looked around, looking for a way to scape. While he was busy looking around, the room slowly focused in his mind, made him realize something._

_The room was very beautiful, red and yellow color adorned the wall. Even the curtains on the window were red. At the center of the room was the king sized bed he was laying just a while ago. At the wall in front of the bed hang a giant screen of a tv and a stereo beside it. A very beautiful painting of a garden hang around the left side of the wall and even if Kouki was not familiar with paintings, he knew that it was expensive._

_Just what kind of a rich person kidnapped him and...Kouki mentally shook his head. He had no time to waste admiring the place. He needed to scape._

_With renewed determination, he took a step towards the door, but before he even reached the knob, he saw it turned._

_He jumped back, away from the door where it was slowly being opened by someone outside._

_His heart beat harder and faster as he started to sweat even though the air conditioner was turned on. He was prepared to fight, whoever was coming inside._

_But what he did not expect was the person revealed by the door. His eyes widen and his mouth hanged open in surprise and shock._

_“Hello Kouki.”_ He said amused.

 

 

_Seijuurou closed the door and locked it as he grinned, enjoying Kouki’s reaction._

_“A—Akashi-san?”_

_Seijjurou grinned wider as he stepped closer to him. Kouki stepped back, nervously running a hand on his hair._

_“Uhm! A—Akashi-san, we—were you the one who—who bought me here?” Kouki looked unsure as he stepped back again when Seijuurou took another step towards him. For some reason, his fear dissipated, replaced by another kind of danger._

_He sensed something different with Seijuurou today. Maybe the way he looked at him, or the way he move towards him, like a lion stalking his prey, his eyes hungry as it roamed all over him._

_“Yes.” Akashi answered as he took another step._

_Kouki veered away from the bed when the back of his legs hit the edge of it. He went sideways, going towards the desk and the chair located at one side of the room._

_“Uhhm, why?” Kouki asked again._

_“Because it seems like everytime I want to talk to you someone else enjoys interrupting us.”_

_“Eh?” Kouki looked confused._

_“Why are you running away from me Kouki?” He asked as his amusement went higher._

_“Be-because Akashi-san is acting different than usual?” Kouki answered and he bumped on the table._

_Seijuurou was on him in an instant cutting of his escape by caging him on the table._ “What’s different about me today Kouki?” he asked, his heterochromatic eyes gleaming.

_Kouki gulped and froze, not wanting to move as he stared at the mismatched eyes._

_“What is different about me today?” he asked again._

_“A—Akashi is not acting like my friend as before.” He answered._

_Seijuurou stilled. “Do you consider me as friend Kouki?” he asked, his tone a bit sharp._

_Kouki paled. “I—I mean I consider Akashi-san as my fr-friend, at least I thought so, b—but if A-Akashi never th-thought of me as a…” Kouki did not understand but he was on the verge of crying._

_Seijuurou realized that he hurt Kouki by his unnecessary remark._

_Seijuurou’s right hand lifted and traced Kouki’s cheeks. “No, I don’t think I ever considered you as a friend.” He whispered._

_The hurt in Kouki’s eyes intensified. He bit his lip, trying not to cry as he looked down, not able to look at Seijuurou in the eye._

_Seijuurou lifted his face by forcing his chin to look up. “You would not be calling someone a friend when all you wanted to do whenever you meet up with him is to kiss him, does it Kouki?” He murmured._

_Kouki’s eyes widen._

_“You would not definitely consider someone a friend when you think of him all the time and all you wanted was to devour him, to own him.” Seijuurou’s voice became softer, seductive as his eyes gleamed predatory, staring at Kouki’s face with a very hungry expression._

_“You will not call him a friend when all you wanted to do was put him to bed, leave your marks all over him, and screamed to the world that that person belongs to you.”_

_Kouki’s eyes were shadowed as he listened, something indescribable appeared in his eyes._

_“You would not definitely call him a friend when you want to kill anyone who stole their attention away from you, when you want to stab someone whenever he smiled at them.”_

_Kouki’s tears fell, his eyes shadowed with pain. “Please stop….” He whispered_

_“Kouki?” Seijuurou froze, staring at Kouki’s eyes, the pain radiating on them. Did he made a mistake? Was he wrong in assuming that Kouki love him too?_

_“Stop playing with my heart?” Kouki said as more tears appeared in his eyes. He sniffed._

_“What?”_

_“You knew right, that I—I lo—love you… that’s why you were doing this? You’re making fun of me. Please stop.” Kouki cried, his broken words came in gasps as he clutched his shirt._

_Seijuurou was stunned, staring at Kouki in disbelief, to assume that Kouki love him is just a dream, but for Kouki to admit it, it was like a paradise to Seijuurou’s ears. Without intending to, a grin appeared on his face._

_Kouki stared at the grin as the pain intensified. He suddenly pushed Seijuurou away and made a run on the door, intent to escape, if not from the pain, then a least from the presence of the person who hurt him._

_Seijuurou grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the bed._

_“Let me go!” Kouki said, his voice trembled._

_“No.” Seijuurou’s voice harden as he pushed Kouki on the bed before settling above him, their bodies touching intimately._

_Even with the clothes between them Seijuurou can feel the heat radiating on Kouki’s body, fanning him, raising his body’s temperature to another degree. He felt himself harden…_

_Kouki’s eyes were wide as he felt Seijuurou’s arousal, he squirmed, wanting to scape._

_“Akashi-san please…” he choked, feeling suddenly scared._

_“Kouki, look at me.” Seijuurou ordered._

_Kouki raised his eyes, the pain was still there, coupled with the fear_

_. “Do you believe me if I tell you that I won’t do anything to you? Anything that you don’t want me too?” he asked softly, gently._

_“A—Akashi-san.” He whimpered pitifully._

_“I promise I won’t hurt you Kouki.” He said. “I would rather kill myself that hurt you, believe that Kouki.”_

_"But why?” he asked._

_He smiled again. “Because I love Kouki. I love him more than anyone else in this world.”_

_Kouki looked shocked. “Please don’t do this to me. Don’t play at my feelings Akashi-san.”_

_This time, it was Seijuurou’s eyes that were shadowed with pain. “You mean you don’t believe me?” he asked, genuinely hurt._

_Kouki stared at the pain in his eyes. “Why me?” he asked after a while. “I mean, I know I’m nothing compared to…”_

_Seijuurou’s hand covered his mouth, effectively shutting him up. “I don’t want you belittling yourself again Kouki.” He said._

_“But..”_

_he covered his mouth again and Kouki went silent._

_“Why me?” he asked again when his mouth was released._

_Seijuurou move his head. “I don’t know, but I can think of several reasons.” He answered as he tried to rein his emotions from going out of control, especially with Kouki beneath him._

_Kouki looked at him expectantly._

_“Maybe with the way you smiled, that innocent smile?” Seijuuro traced his mouth. “Or maybe because of your honest eyes, unguarded emotions, cute…” he pressed Kouki’s nose. “Or your unwavering loyalty to your friends, or your unstoppable desire to help others, even if it will hurt you in the process.”_

_Kouki’s face was becoming redder as Seijuurou continued._

_“Or your beautiful face, perfect.”_

_Kouki blushed harder as the pain in his eyes disappeared. He could not help but believe Seijuurou. Though embarrassed, he felt happy, very happy. Seijuurou’s eyes spoke of honesty as his gaze never waiver._

_“I’m not.” He said._

_“Not what, Kouki?_

_” “Not beautiful or perfect, that’s you.”_

_Seijuurou raised one eyebrow, as he stared at Kouki’s eye in relief. Kouki’s eyes were sparkling in happiness and love. The pain finally gone._

_Seijuurou leaned over and pressed his mouth on his. “I love you Kouki.” He whispered._

_Kouki blushed harder and ducked his head. “I—I love you too…” he sputtered and tried to hide his face._

_Seijuuro grinned and lifted Kouki’s face again, pressing their lips together._

_This time Kouki tentatively open his mouth, allowing Seijuurou’s tongue to slide inside…_

 

 

“Okay, stop, stop. I get the picture.” Shin said, his hands covering Akira’s ears this time as he stared at his parents.

Kouki’s face was red while Seijuurou’s eyes gleamed.

“What happened?” Akira asked.

“Well I _successfully_ convinced Kouki that night that I don’t just want him as a friend but also as my lo—no the love of my life.”

“So papa gave you a hard time?” Akira asked.

“Yes, but I made sure to _collect_ the payment to all my hardships that entire night.” Seijuurou’s tone was a bit suggestive but Akira completely missed its meaning as he nodded, satisfied.

Kouki glared at him.

“So you beat your deadline on making papa yours?” Shin asked.

“Yes, that’s why I beat Tetsuya team at the winter cup, Kouki is quite the inspiration.”

“Sei, you…” Kouki stopped, frowning and turning to Shin. “Come to think of it Shin, is your team included for the winter tournament?” Kouki suddenly asked.

Shin nodded. “Actually, semi-finals and finals will commence this weekend in Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium.”

Kouki’s eyes widen. “Why did you not tell me? You’re one of the starting members right?”

“Yes, but I don’t have to worry about it for the moment, I mean, I wanted to spend time with you and Akira here. I always have next year to enjoy the winter cup and…”

“No!” Kouki cut him off, squirming out of Seijuurou’s arms. “You’re going with your teams to Tokyo. _We_ are going too, to watch.” He glanced at Seijuurou who was looking at him amused. That look in his eyes saying, _‘you’re acting like a wife’_ , clear on his eyes.

“But..”

“No buts Shin, you’re going.” Kouki said determined.

“You need warmer clothes.” Seijuurou added.

“What?” Kouki was confused.

“You need warmer clothes if you plan to go to Tokyo, you and Akira.”

Kouki stared at Seijuurou, contemplating.

“Then let’s go shopping.” Shin offered. A gleam appeared on his eyes as he tried not to look excited. He did not want to admit it, but he wanted to go to the Winter tournament too. Though he did regret his decision when he asked their coach to sub him for a while when the team went to Tokyo, that did not change the fact that he wanted to go with the team.

“Papa, let’s go shopping, I want to buy basketball shoes too. Onii-sama told me that he is going to show me some moves.” Akira added.

Seijuurou also stood up. “Then it’s decided, you’ll leave in thirty minutes. Go change.” He ordered his sons and the two jumped from the bed, running towards the door.

Kouki took the album and closed it putting it on the bedside table beside the small red key chain of a lion, Akira’s gift to him.

He took the key chain and placed it in his pocket. He remembered telling Akira that his previous lucky item that Seijuurou gave him a long time ago was a stuffed toy lion.

“Kouki?”

Kouki turned to him.

Seijuurou wrapped his arms around Kouki’s waist. “I need to meet with my assistant today, so I might not be able to join you in an hour or two, but Alekxander will be going with you. Is that alright?”

Kouki took a deep breath and nodded. “We’ll be fine. Just be sure to join us later.”

Seijuurou leaned and kissed him. “I promise.” He murmured.

 

 

Thirty minutes later, the three went out with Alekxander on the driver’s seat. As the stories ensued inside the car, they failed to notice another car following them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading guys........


	13. Akira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akirrrraaaa!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm! Yeah! Hi!
> 
> I'm so sorry for the late update.
> 
> So uhm yeah, it's chaptet 13.
> 
> There's a violence here so, uhm! Oh God I'm sorry for mumbling. 
> 
> Good luck reading my messy writing.

“Akira, what about this one?” Shin asked, as he brandished another coat on Akira’s face.

Akira looked at his brother with a furrowed expression but nevertheless took the coat before going to the changing area.

Kouki is staring at his son with mortification and exasperation. Shin looks like he is in a shopping spree as he stared at the clothes that are being piled from the things he wanted to buy.

Every store they entered, Shin always had something to buy. Be it clothes or things, be it for Kouki, Akira or for himself.

Alekxander beside him is staring at Shin with furrowed expression as his eyes narrowed at the pile of clothes he knew that he had to carry later. There are several bags beside him too. Things that they bought from the previous stores they entered.

Shin turned to his father with glowing eyes. He was holding a red sweeter in his right and a brown on the other.

Kouki unconsciously took a step back, staring at his son’s eyes.

“Papa I think this two will suit you.” He grinned as he took as step closer to his father.

Kouki resisted the urge to take another step back. “Ahm Shin, I think I had enough already.” He smiled at his son.

Shin pouted. “C’mon papa, we rarely go out, besides we had Alekxander with us.” Shins’ eyes flashed towards Alekxander with a look of triumph on his face. He really would enjoy seeing Alekxander carrying all the shopping bags.

Alekxander’s eyes narrowed into slits and Kouki placed himself in between the two. He did not know what happened in the past but he felt that there is a history between the two when it comes to shopping.

“Of course, if Alekxander says that he _can’t_ carry them all…” Shin uttered with a narrowed eyes of his own, challenging the older man.

“Don’t worry, sir Shin I have _plenty_ of practice already when it comes to carrying shopping bags. After all, I’ve been living in England with your grandmothers, who are _experts_ in shopping.” Alekxander took the challenge. “Although…” Alekxander stared at the pile of clothes with exaggerated expression. “I think Sir Shin’s shopping fetish—sorry _spree_ defeated both his grandmother’s records on shopping.”

Shin flashed and glared. “I’m not just shopping for myself, I’m also shopping for Akira and papa.” He said outraged.

Kouki felt his head throbbing. Ever since they entered the shopping mall, the two felt like they are in a war zone with their bickering.

The two ignored the fact that they are in a high class shopping mall that most shoppers are rich people who are quietly shopping and are speaking in soft, almost whispering tones, if ever they want to ask something.

Kouki bowed in embarrassment at the store owner who came to personally oversee them when he saw Shin _(an Akashi)_ entered the shop.

The shop owner bowed back, smiling professionally, like what he is witnessing at the moment happens every time.

The two opposing figures voices are getting higher by the minute and Kouki is on the verge of smacking the two in the head.

He opened his mouth, intending to ask the two to lower their voices when someone suddenly hit the two with a hanger on his both hands.

All of them turned to the one holding the hanger.

Alekxander went silent when he saw the glare and Shin’s eyes widen in surprise.

For the first time in five months, they get to see Akira’s eyes flashing with anger.

“A—“ Shin opened his mouth.

“Don’t.” Akira glared. His eyes moving from Shin to Alekxander as he pointed the hanger on Shin’s face. “I’m already sick of hearing your pointless bickering.” He huffed.

The place went silent. It was full minute before Akira realized what he had done. His face flushed red and his eyes widen in embarrassment.

Alekxander bowed his head, muttering an apology.

Shin on the other hand has yet to close his mouth, staring at Akira’s face in wonder. Then his lips formed a smiled. He jumped towards Akira, his hands lifting and messing Akira’s hair as he laughed. “Yosha!!!” he said.

Akira ducked his head, his face yet to return to its original color.

Kouki also sighed in relief, staring at Akira. Finally, Akira is gradually returning to his old self.

 

 

After paying the clothes, the shop owner returned the credit card to Kouki and smiled before bowing.

Kouki took the card and placed it in his wallet, remembering that Seijuurou specifically told him to use the card when it comes to shopping. He did not know why and did not bother to ask why. Besides, he did not want to know how much they spent with just shopping alone.

He tried to pay it first with his own money but when he saw the tag of the first clothes Shin took, he nearly fainted at the prize, while Shin didn’t seem perturbed as he took three more, giving it to Akira. After that he did not look at the prizes anymore and just used the card Siejuurou has given him.

Before they left, Seijuurou took three cards from his wallet and gave it to him, two credit cards and one ATM card, saying that Kouki’s cards are still on the process so they are using Siejuurou’s for the moment.

Kouki was uncomfortable at first, and was about to argue that he did not need them but Seijuurou, looking at his expression covered his mouth before he had the chance to resist. _“Please don’t make the money an issue Kouki. I love you and I believe that loving is also sharing what you have. Besides I know that if ever our positions are reversed, you would do the same to me.”_

Kouki had no argument with that, especially with Seijuurou’s impeccable serious eyes and knowing that he will lose in the end if ever he insisted.

Kouki turned to his three companions. “Shin, Akira, help Alekxander-san with the shopping bags.” He called to his sons.

Shin’s eyes widen and Alekxander froze, halfway from taking the bags on the floor.

“It’s his job.” Shin said, not because he did not want to but because he still looked angry at Alekxander.

“Oh! I can carry them just fine, Sir Kouki.” Alekxander protested at the same time.

Kouki sighed. “Shin, Akira, help Alekxander-san with the bags.” He repeated quietly.

Shin went silent before taking some of the bags on the floor. Akira did the same as he watched his father at the edge of his eye. Alekxander went silent too as he allowed Shin and Akira to take some of the bags, also watching Kouki at the edge of his eye. He did not know why but he felt like they were children, being scolded by someone.

When Alekxander first met Kouki, he was astonished at first and had to wonder how Seijuurou and Kouki fell in love with each other. Just seeing the two, you can easily guess that they are the polar opposite of each other.

The other one is almost perfect, while the other looks clumsy. The other one always moved with confidence and authority, while the other always looked unsure with everything he does. The other one always leads while the other prefers to stand back. The other one’s face is always filled with almost cold and confident eyes and hard firm mouth while the other’s eyes is always filled with warmth and always smiling soft smiles for everyone.

Though, after a few days Alekxander noticed something else. He noticed that the two looked like they were totally in synch with each other. He noticed how Seijuurou always _unconsciously_ shift to his left, whenever Kouki is around, making space for Kouki on his right. He noticed how Kouki always _unconsciously_ go to Seijuurous right side, whenever he is around.

He noticed how Seijuurou’s face always softens and a small quirk always appeared on his lips whenever Kouki is around. He noticed how Kouki’s eyes always sparkled and his lips always smiled whenever Seijuurou is around.

He noticed how Kouki is always calm whenever Seijuurou’s eyes narrowed dangerously, that shows an anger or discontent, how Kouki was always able to calm those eyes. He noticed how Seijuurou always seemed to enjoy teasing Kouki, whenever Kouki looked angry or flustered making Kouki all the more angry (well, the last part, they were totally not in sync.)

But most of all, he noticed that the two seemed to thrived on each other. Whether they notice it or not themselves, Alekxander noticed that whenever the two are around each other, they always seem to unconsciously have the need to touch or be near each other. Like the physical contact with each other is a gesture etched within the two, no matter who is looking.

 

 

Alekxander was startled when a ringing tone sounded and he saw Kouki took his phone before leading them out of the store.

He carried the rest of the bags as he silently followed them out and he sighed in relief when he saw Kouki head towards the escalator.

Kouki shut his phone off and turned to them before they reached the glass door that leads outside. “Sei is coming, let’s bring those bags first to the car and look for a café to rest and wait for him.” He gestured at the bags.

Since Alekxander parked not on the parking area of the shopping mall itself but beside a dating park where some spaces were shaded by trees, they have to take a walk for a while before reaching the car.

“Papa, you don’t have to come with us, you can wait here and we’ll bring the car around.” Akira offered as he looked at his father.

Kouki was about to agree when Alekxander shook his head. He was given a specific order not to let the three out of his sight. It will take them at least 5 minutes to get to the car and maybe another 5 minutes to turn around, he cannot leave Sir Kouki alone that long.

Kouki smiled. “I’ll come with you.” He said not missing Alekxander’s face and remembering Seijuurou telling him not to leave Alekxander’s side while he is not there.

Kouki started to lead them again and they were halfway on their destination when Akira suddenly stopped.

“What’s wrong?” Shin asked as he looked at his brother as they all stopped to look at him.

Akira dropped the bags on the pavement in panic as he touched his pockets. “I think I left my phone behind.”

“What?”

“Inside the dressing room when I went to try the clothes you gave me.” Akira made a turn again. “Wait here, I’ll….”

Shin grabbed his arm, dropping the bags as well. “No Akira, we can go back later after we drop these.” He said.

Akira frowned. “It’s not that—“

At that moment, someone riding a bike suddenly blew past them.

Akira was startled and Shin took a step back in surprise, releasing his brother in the process. Alekxander also sidestepped, the bike missing him a little.

But as the bike reached Kouki, Alekxander saw the arm of the person reaching towards Kouki, pushing him--

Kouki squeaked in surprise, missing his balance and he flailed.

He fell down, straight on the side of the road.

“Papa!” Both Shin and Akira shouted.

“Sir Kouki!” Alekxander also said in alarm.

They heard a screech of a car and both Alekxander and Shin acted on instinct. With Alekxander dropping the bags as well, he and Shin stepped on the road, grabbing Kouki on both hands and pulled him, _fast._

A fast car blew past them, missing Kouki’s back by a mere centimeter as it passed by.

“Papa!” Shin called.

Kouki’s knees wobbled and he kneeled on the ground, his body shaking.

Alekxander narrowed his eyes as he followed the car. It did not stop, and continued driving away.

“Are you alright papa?” Shin called and also kneeled beside his father, holding his back.

Alekxander also directed his attention to Kouki, putting the plate number at the back of his mind as he looked at Kouki with concern.

Kouki coughed, sweat appeared on his forehead and he looked shocked.

“Papa…” Shin called again as he rubbed his father’s back in a comforting gesture.

“I—I’m fine, look after your bro—“ Kouki’s head snapped, looking at the spot where Akira is supposed to be.

He went white as sheet as both Shin and Alekxander spun towards the place they knew Akira was supposed to be standing.

“Where’s Akira?”

 

 

 

 

“Where’s Akira?” Kouki asked, as panic appeared in his eyes. He tried to stand but his knees were still wobbly so he grabbed Shin for support. “Where’s Akira?” He nearly screamed. Fear blossomed inside him, his eyes darting around, looking frantically.

Alekxander was also looking around in alarm as Shin stepped towards the place where Akira was. His eyes in panic and fear.

They were in place where few people are around. Buildings are everywhere and on the left side is the park where Alekxander left the car. The park itself were surrounded with trees, making it difficult to see the entire area.

It was less than two minutes…two minutes. That is all it took for Akira to disappear beside them.

Kouki was a mass of panic as his fear escalated. “A—Akira.” He chocked.

Alekxander’s face was etched with worry but his eyes were hard at it scanned the area. Looking for a place to start searching. Looking for which side the person who took Akira took.

Shin’s eyes blazed with fear and panic. Then another emotion appeared in his eyes. _Anger._

“Akiiiirrraaaaaaaaaa!” he screamed.

For a moment, silence descended on them as a few people turned to take a look before resuming their walk.

Then another scream answered.

This time it was louder, more high pitched and it came from the other side of the park.

_“Papppaaaa! Onnniiiii-sama!”_

All three irrupted into action, running towards where the voice came from.

 

 

 

Akira was rooted on the spot as he watched his father, like in slow motion, fall on the side of the road. He took a step forward as he tried to catch his father’s flailing hands when both Shin and Alekxander beside him move in flash, grabbing his fathers’ arms and pulling him.

He opened his mouth. “P—“ someone grabbed him from behind. One hand covering his mouth and nose tight while the other arm dug on his stomach. Both his arms tight beside him, making him unable to move

For a moment, he was paralyzed.

Then person behind him started to drag him backwards and that galvanized him into action.

He squirmed. Trying to get his hands free from the arms that surround his mid-stomach, including both his arms.

The arms tightened as the hands that clamped his mouth and nose pressed harder, making it impossible to breathe.

He flailed, trying to get the attention of his companions who were kneeling on the ground.

It was no effect. The person behind him did not even slacken his hold as he moved faster, farther away from the three.

Akira could taste the fear in his mouth as he squirmed harder. He tried to bit the hands clamping his mouth but cannot even open his mouth. He tried stepping on his feet but was ineffective.

_“Noooo!”_ his mind is screaming as they passed a tree and took a path straight to the middle of the park.

_“Papa! Nii-sama!”_

He violently shook his head, trying to loosen the hand, but still, the person did not let go. Instead his fingers dug on his left cheek, painfully.

His eyes started to water, not just from the pain but from fear.

They passed another tree and the person behind him took a sudden turn, effectively obscuring them from the three.

This time, tears appeared on his eyes because of fear. His eyes desperately clinging to see his father or brother but they were no longer on his line of vision.

His movements slackened as his fear overwhelmed him. The person took the opportunity to drag him faster, to move faster.

It was only a matter of minute before Akira was spun and he saw a car in front of him. The back door opened and an outstretched hand appeared on the open door, ready to take him.

Akira squirmed again, flailing, planting his foot on the side of the open door to stop the person behind him from putting him inside the car.

_“Faster!”_ the man inside hissed as he tried to grab Akira’s foot.

Akira bended his knee and suddenly pushed backward, surprising the one behind him and they nearly stumbled.

Akira tried to move that instant but the arms around him did not even slacken, instead, it went tighter as he tried to regain his balance.

The person behind him is breathing hard as he makes another step towards the car. Trying to put him inside again.

Akira’s strength is fast decreasing, his heart pounding as he tried to squirm again but to no avail.

Defeat pour inside him and he chocked inside, tears streaming on his face.

He stopped fighting, his eyes closing, resigning himself…

A scream pierced through the air.

_“Akiiiirrraaaaaaa!”_

Akira’s eyes shut open and in an instant he pushed his head backwards. The back of his head slammed on the mouth and chin of the person behind him and Akira felt the impact. The pain upon contact.

The man grunted in pain too as the hand in his mouth slacken a little. Even from the pain on the back of his head Akira acted on instinct and bit the hand, hard.

The man grunted again in pain and the hand finally move, releasing his mouth.

Then he screamed…

 

 

 

 

Akira felt like he regained another strength as he tried to peel himself from the man’s grasp.

“You son of a bitch!” the man behind him hissed in his ear as he totally let go of his mouth and both arms wrapped around him. Trying to push him inside the car again.

The man inside the car tried to grab his foot again but Akira kicked the hand away. " _Just a little bit more. A little bit more and nii-sama and papa and Alekxander-san will come.”_ Akira’s mind is screaming at him as he moved more violently, not allowing them the chance to get him inside the car.

“Fuck! Punch him to make him stop moving.” The man inside growled, as his hands were kicked the third time around.

And that’s when he felt it. The solid punch connecting on his right side just above his waist, below his armpit.

Akira groaned in pain. His movements seizing.

Another punch connected.

Akira felt the pain exploded beside him, washing all over him. He groaned again. Still trying to move but his arms felt heavy. The pain intensifying as he was jostled.

“C’mon.” the man inside said again and tried to reach Akira again, his hands outstretched.

The door of the car was suddenly violently kicked, instantly closing, as the hands that were outstretched outside were caught in between the door and the car.

The man inside howled in pain.

The man behind Akira spun to his right. His eyes widening in alarm as he registered the man who kicked the door of the car.

He was met with glowing feral eyes. The eyes filled with anger and hatred as he pinned him with one look.

He froze.

 

 

 

 

When Alekxander made another turn, he finally saw the person they had been looking for. Shin and Kouki were behind him as he ran towards them.

Akira looked like he is still fighting as someone was trying to grab his foot from inside the car while the man behind him is pushing him inside.

Suddenly he saw the man behind Akira punched Akira on the side. Alekxander felt like his heart jumped in his throat at the action.

He saw him punched Akira again, and hatred and fear raised inside him. _Fuck, they have no qualms in hurting children._

Alekxander ran faster in desperation trying to get their before they put Akira on the car.

_“I can’t reach them in time.”_ Those words appeared in his mind, as fear he never felt before slammed in his chest.

Then he suddenly stopped, his eyes widening in surprise as another person suddenly came into view, kicking the door of the car with so much force that the car shook a bit.

Then he heard someone howl inside. It seems that the hand was caught in between the door.

 

 

 

 

Seijuurou stopped the car on the side of the park where Kouki said that they left their car. Though one of his bodyguards insisted to come with him, he ordered them to stay instead. To patrol the state, saying that Alekxander will meet with him. They had no choice but to agree as well, especially after Seijuurou glared at them, effectively silencing them from voicing out any objections.

Seijuurou was about to pull his phone out and call Kouki, when something caught his eye. Some fifty feet away from him, he saw Akira being forced into a car.

His eyes widen and he dropped his phone. “Akira--?” He ran towards them.

His eyes flashed in anger as he saw Akira was punched from his side.

He was nearly upon them when he saw the person behind Akira punched him again on the same spot.

Something ugly and feral rose inside him. He nearly roared as he reached the car, kicking the open door violently, effectively closing it.

He did not mind the scream from inside the car and turned his gaze towards the man holding his son.

Red and gold flashed in his eyes, pinning the man with his gaze, effectively freezing him on the spot.

He saw Akira slowly looked up as his tear strained face came into view. His face still showed pain as his eyes squinted.

“Fa—father?” he whispered. His eyes staring at him in confusion.

Akira tried to lift his arm but only made it halfway as pain erupted again on his side.

“Father!” he called again as he felt the arms around him slowly disappeared. He wobbled and nearly fell down if not for Seijuurou reaching him, grabbing him in his arms.

The car suddenly roared and came to life as the driver slammed his foot on the accelerator, the car moving, speeding away.

Seijuurou took a step back and was nearly caught on the side if he did not move fast enough. Akira groaned in pain at the sudden movement and the anger inside him increased tenfold.

“Alekxander!” he roared as Kouki and Shin stopped beside him, their breathing labored.

“Sei, Akira….”

He heard a shot and Kouki jumped in surprise. He ignored it as his gaze focused on the man who turned his back away from them and was trying to escape.

“Take him!” he ordered to Kouki and passed him Akira as he took four steps. His right foot rising, connecting at the back of the man.

The force knocked the man flat on the pavement, his hands was not able to support his fall fast enough and his face smacked on the hard cement.

Seijuurou grabbed the clothes in the back of the man, dragging him to stand, turning him to make them face to face.

Seijuurou’s face is contorted with anger and hatred as he looked at the man in the eyes before driving his fist on the man’s side, where Akira was punched.

The man nearly dropped as he coughed, but stood his ground as he lifted his fist, trying to punch Siejuurou on the face.

Seijuurou merely took a step on his left as his head moved missing the punch on his face, at the same time he drove his fist again on the man’s side. On the same spot, the same place he punched Akira.

The man reeled to the side and tried to fight back but Seijuurou did not allow him to move as he drove his fist again, this time a bit higher and he felt his fist connected on the man’s ribs.

Seijuurou planted another punch on the same place, as he felt his mind clouded.

His eyes still seeing his son being punched.

He growled. Grabbing the man on the neck who was about to fall down face first, and smacking the man’s face on his knee. Wanting to destroy the man who hurt his son. To destroy his face.

He lifted the man again who was about to fall down and drove another punch on his face. Satisfaction washed over him as he heard a crack, the nose broken.

He lifted his fist again, going for another punch when two arms encircled around his waist, stopping him.

His head turned around and nearly snapped at the person behind him.

“Seiiii!!!!” Kouki called as his arms tightened, his face pale and his eyes scared. “Come back.” He whispered.

Seijuurou froze.

 

 

 

 

“Alekxander!” Seijuurou roared and Alekxander was already grabbing his gun, hidden on his left foot. He raised both arms as he aimed at the escaping car. His eyes squinted slowly, took aim and fired.

The back tire on the right side of the car exploded and the car lost its momentum, crashing on another car that was parked on the side of the road.

Alekxander did not mind the shout and scream he heard from few people around the area who saw him draw the gun and run towards the car. The door on the driver’s side opened first and Alekxander dove beside it reaching for the still shaken driver and smashing his face on the car, effectively making the driver unconscious.

When he turned to the back of the car, he saw that it was already open and the man who was at the back is already running, escaping.

Alekxander took his gun again, and with trained eyes, he aimed and shot the escaping man on his right leg.

The man dropped and howled in pain, his hands reaching on his right leg.

Alekxander fired again another shot, this time on the man’s left leg.

Another scream.

Alekxander walked towards the fallen man. “That will keep you immobile for a while.” He said coldly before he spun, turning and moving towards his employers.

He stopped beside Shin, watching Seijuurou as he drove his fist on the man’s side.

 

 

 

 

Kouki was shaking as he held his son who moaned when he tightened his hold. Akira’s face is wet, both from sweat and tears and his eyes clouded with pain as he clutched his right side.

He nearly jumped in surprise when he heard another shot, then another. He turned around and saw Alekxander coming towards them, his gun still held on his right hand.

“Pa-papa.” Akira moaned in pain, his left arm lifting on Kouki’s clothes as he tried to turn around.

“Don’t look!” He whispered as he winced, staring in horror at Seijuurou’s face. The hatred, the anger, the fear swirled in his eyes as he drove another punch on the guy’s face.

Shin who was holding Akira’s shoulder was staring at his father with a shocked expression.

Seijuurou released another punch and Kouki’s heart quicken’ as he saw Seijuurou’s eyes lost its focus on reality and a bloodlust appeared on his eyes.

Red and gold irises glowed and it looks like his eyes are almost enjoying the pain he is inflicting on the man.

Kouki opened his mouth as his heart slammed in his chest in fear. He turned to Alekxander, intent to ask the guy to stop Sei but Alekxander was staring at the two with cold and expressionless face. His eyes looked like he wanted to join his employer on pummeling the other guy’s already bloody face to the ground.

“Pa-papa?” Akira whimpered again as he stared at his father pleadingly.

That galvanized Kouki into action, passing Akira to his brother he jumped towards Seijuurou, his arms encircling around him as he tried to stop his fist on making to his destination again.

Seijuurou turned to him and nearly snapped. His heterochromatic eyes cold and unrelenting.

“Seiiii!!!!” he called. His arms tightened in fear as he stared at the bloodlust on Seijuurou’s eyes.

“Come back.” He whispered, his fear shooting up. “Come back.”

Seijuurou froze, his eyes staring at him.

He tightened his hold more. “Please stop, just come back.” He repeated as tears started to cloud his eyes.

The lost look and bloodlust on Seijuurou’s eyes started to diminish as he stared at Kouki’s eyes. His hold on the other guy’s shirt loosened.

“Kouki?” Seijuurou called, his voice cold.

“C’mon just release him.” He pleaded.

Seijuurou’s hold tightened for a moment, then he released the man who dropped on the ground, unconscious.

Kouki’s eyes flashed with relief as his knees totally lost its strength. He knees buckled and he kneeled on the ground, Seijuurou catching his shoulders, steadying him.

He tried to wipe the tears on his eyes but did not have the strength to do so, he turned instead to his sons. Shin was holding Akira whose eyes were closed in pain and Kouki tried to move, to reach them.

His knees did not obey him and he stared in desperation to Shin, who finally moved, taking Akira with him and kneeling beside him. Seijuurou slowly reached Akira from behind him, touching Akira’s face.

Akira’s eyes opened, his brown eyes focusing to them. “Papa, father?” he called softly before closing his eyes again, his face resting on Shin’s shoulder.

Kouki’s tears erupted again as he leaned over Seijuurou, his eyes closing as he heard the siren.


	14. Aftermath?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira is being logical...  
> Shin is being stupid....  
> Alekxander is an idiot.....
> 
> Sorry about the summary...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay......... I totally need to apologize for the long update. This was supposed to be updated like two weeks ago. but everything in my life seemed to block my way to my laptop so I went to the mountain to shout at the top of my lungs before coming back. 
> 
> Really. I. Am. Sorry....
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains a scene that is both sickening and disturbing.......
> 
>  
> 
> Ps. I would like to greet Miss (?) Enchanted here. I was not able to reply to your comments but I read them. So thank you again....... Thank you also to everyone who left comments and Kudos. I really enjoyed reading them.......

Seijuurou watched as the police patrol car drove outside the gate before he returned inside, heading straight upstairs, towards his room.

He found Akira on the bed, resting on his back, his eyes open but unseeing. Kouki is sitting on the side of the bed his hand holding Akira’s left hand.

Kouki looked up and Akira blinked, his eyes focusing on his father.

“Sei, did the officers left already?” Kouki asked as he scooted a little on his left to allow Seijuurou to sit beside him.

Seijuurou nodded, leaning over to kiss Akira’s temple and messing his hair before encircling his arms around Kouki’s waist.

“How are you feeling?” he asked Akira.

Akira tried to smile but his mouth only moved a little. Seijuurou sighed.

When the police officers arrived at the scene, he ordered Alekxander to be left behind and told the officer to follow them in the hospital as Akira badly needed to be checked up.

The officer agreed and offered them a ride which Seijuurou gratefully accepted. He did not know if he was able to drive properly with his condition at that time.

Relief flooded them when the doctor said that there were no broken but only bruised ribs and the bruise on his cheeks. The doctor prescribed Akira some pain relievers and advised him to rest for at least a month to give time for the ribs to heal.

After taking their statement, the police officers tried to trace the number of the car that Alekxander took but they found that the car was stolen and found abandoned some 4 km. away from the park. The three that were apprehended admitted that they took money from someone who approached them and asked them to kidnap Akira. They gave the description of the man but it was vague as the man was wearing a beanie, a sunglass and a mustache. The only thing that Seijuurou connect about the man is that, they mentioned a scar on his left cheek that reached near his neck.

That made Seijuurou absolutely sure that it was his father who ordered the kidnapping. Though he did not say anything to the police and feigned ignorance, he knew that the officers suspected something. He was just glad that the officers did not press him for answers.

“It hurts.”

Seijuurou focused his eyes on Akira when he heard him speak.

Akira’s eyes were clouded with pain and he keeps on biting his lower lip.

Kouki is on the verge of crying and he keeps on scratching Seijuurou’s arms that are circled around his waist.

“It hurts to breathe.” Akira repeated and tried to sit but gave up halfway and lay back down on the bed.

Seijuurou stood up and put some water on the glass and took the pain reliever on the bedside table and passed it to Kouki before kneeling beside Akira’s head and helping him to sit.

The action brought tears on Akira’s eyes but he did not cry out. Instead, he leaned over his father and tried not to breathe too deep and swallowed the pill Kouki is giving him.

“You’re going to be fine.” He whispered and encircled his small body in his arms.

Akira nodded and moved to hide his face in his father’s chest and murmured something incoherent.

They were silent for a few minutes as Seijuurou gently rocked his son and Kouki was watching the two.

"Where’s onii-sama?” Akira suddenly asked and looked up to his father.

Seijuurou kept his expression neutral as he smiled at his son. “Don’t worry about your brother, he is fine, you rest.”

“But onii-sama…”

“It’s okay Akira, I’ll go talk to him.” Kouki said as he stood up and ruffled his son’s hair.

Akira looked worried but nodded. “Will you tell him I want to see him?” he asked.

Kouki nodded and give his head a pat before moving towards the door.

 

 

 

 

Shin threw the ball on the hoop but missed the ring entirely and hit the board instead. The ball bounced back and nearly hit him on the face if he was not fast enough to evade it. He kicked the court in his frustration and anger before stumping towards the bench and slide on it.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he tried to clear his mind.

It was futile.

In fact, the image of his father nearly getting hit by a car and his brother being punched became clearer than ever.

He opened his eyes and hit the bench in frustration and anger.

 _“Damn it.”_ he cursed.

“Shin?” He spun around and stared in shock at his father who was frowning at him.

“Did you just curse?” Kouki asked.

Shin shut his mouth closed and lowered his eyes as he sat back on the bench.

He heard his father sigh before he felt him sit beside him. “Akira is looking for you.” He gently said.

Shin’s hands fisted hard and he could feel his hands shaking. The guilt and fear he felt were eating at him, trying to swallow him whole and he could not look at his father on the eye.

“Are you alright?” Kouki asked, worried and he felt his hands touched his shoulders.

Shin’s body started to shook and he took a deep breath and tried not to break down. Instead, he closed his eyes softly and whispered.

“I’m sorry.”

Kouki’s hands stilled. “Shin look at me.”

Shin did not move and tried to enclose himself.

“Please look at me.” Kouki said again and Shin found himself staring at his father’s eyes.

“Why are you saying sorry?” he asked.

Shin’s mouth moved a little and he tried to speak. Instead a sob came out before he had the chance to stop it. He hastily wiped it away but more tears came out.

Kouki tried to embrace him but Shin quickly stood up and back away from his father and shaking his head.

“I’m sorry.” He croaked. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry, I couldn’t protect you and Akira got hurt and was nearly taken away. I’m sorry…I…”

“Shin…” Kouki also stood up but did not approach Shin. He was staring at Shin with wide eyes and disbelief.

Shin tried to stop his tears and slid his eyes on the court, not looking at his father.

“Shin, how old are you?” Kouki asked.

Shin snapped his eyes on his father in disbelief but Kouki’s eyes looked serious.

“Twelve.” He answered and swallowed.

Kouki nodded. “Same as age as Akira and yet you are already blaming yourself. Then I should be blaming myself too that I was not able to protect Akira. In fact, the blame should be solely on me as I became a burden to you and Alekxander. If I was strong enough and was able to defend myself then…”

Shin is shaking his head. “No.” he said and furiously wiped the tears again. “No, that’s not right. It’s not papa’s fault. I should be the one protecting you and Akira…”

Kouki smiled sadly. “That’s not the job of a twelve year old kid, don’t blame yourself Shin.”

Shin’s mouth moved but no words came out. He sat back down on the bench and hugged his knees. “I’m pathetic.” He whispered.

Kouki laid his hands on his shoulder again and gripped it tightly. “Please don’t say that. Shin, it was not your fault. Stop hurting yourself.”

 

 

 

 

Kouki’s heart is breaking as he gripped his son’s shoulder. The guilt is pouring out of his son’s body and the depression in his eyes make him different from he was used to be. Gone was the mischievous boy who was always grinning and making happy faces. Gone was the boy who was always smiling and dragging Akira to somewhere else.

Shin sobbed as he leaned over Kouki and he could not help but shed a tear as well. Seriously, what kind of mind does Shin have that he had to blame himself for what happened to Akira.

“Why does it always have to be Akira?”

Kouki’s gaze rounded in shock when he heard what Shin said. “What?”

Shin hugged his knees. “It’s always him who gets hurt. It’s always him who has to experience something terrible. Why not me instead? Why does it always have to be him?”

“Shin Akashi!” Kouki nearly shouted in anger and fear.

Shin look up, his eyes empty.

“I don’t ever want to hear those kinds of word from you again. Blaming yourself is one thing, but to imply that you want to be in Akira’s place is too much.”

Shin went silent but the stubborn set in his jaw did no vanish.

“Shin you…”

“I cannot even protect him properly like an older brother should and… "

“Onii-sama…”

Both spun towards the voice.

 

 

 

 

Seijuurou’s grip on his son’s shoulder unconsciously tightened as he heard Shin’s words. Akira beside him, was stiff as rock and he believed that it was not because of his ribs but because of Shin’s words.

Akira took a step towards his brother and Kouki. Seijuurou supported his son until they reached the bench and Akira was sitting properly.

Shin was tapping the bench and not looking at his brother.

Seijuurou and Kouki looked at each other before Seijuurou encircled Kouki in his arms. He did not know why but, he cannot seem to bear not having a physical contact with Kouki. It doesn’t matter if he was just a few inches or two meters away. He desperately needed the contact. An assurance to himself that Kouki is with him.

“Thank you”

Shin went rigid and Seijuurou and Kouki stared at Akira who was looking at his brother.

Shin’s breathing was labored, and he did not look at his brother.

Akira nearly pouted and ignored his ribs. At least the pain lessened and he can think clearly.

He does not like pain. He hated violence. He did not know why, but he is starting to believe he is attracted to both. He was finally starting to believe that he won’t meet the two again in the near future, after his father surrounded him with fences in the form of himself, Shin, Alekxander and other big guys that keep on popping out around him either he was inside the house or out of it, guess he went on denial for a while about it.

Oh, he is not that naïve and innocent as his brother seemed to think and believe. He knew that his brother believed that he should be surrounded with nothing but nice things and a place with nothing but a garden with full flowers.

He knew that a life like that is impossible. He just made himself believe that his problems would pause for a moment until he grew up and become stronger and not to hinder his parents and brother too much.

He sighed and look at his brother who was hugging his knees beside him and not looking at him. He had to stop thinking about the pain in his ribs and start thinking on how to make his brother smile again.

When his papa left the bedroom to look for his brother, he gave his best puppy eyes to his father and coerced and blackmailed him into following his papa to look for Shin. He learned a few days ago from Shin that his father is weak against his eyes. And even if his father did not say anything, the mere fact that Shin was not around him and making a fuss about him, like he usually did, made him believe that there was something wrong.

They arrived at the court just in time to hear his brother blaming himself and saying something stupid and weird like it would be better if he were the one who was in Akira’s place. At least that what Akira deduced after hearing his brother and looking at his expression. Weird, he could not believe that Shin could be stupid at times.

Why would his brother even think of something as stupid as that. He was actually eternally grateful that it was only him who was hurt in the process. Having his brother being hurt too, would be too much for him.

While looking at his brother an idea occurred in his mind and he smiled slightly. “Am I that ugly that you would not even bother to spare a single glance at me?” he asked.

Shin’s gaze snapped at him with horror and disbelief. “Of course not.” He snapped and Akira cannot help but smile.

Shin seemed to realize what just happened and his shoulders sagged.

“Onii-sama…” Shin was stopped from diverting his gaze away again from his brother.

“Thank you.” He said softly.

Shin’s eyes widen before it furrowed in confusion.

“For saving papa.” He answered his brother’s questioning look.

Shin opened his mouth to say something but he was quick to talk first. “If it were not for you and Alekxander-san, papa would have been…” he swallowed the sudden lump in his throat after remembering what nearly happened to Kouki.

“I was so slow and weak and I would never have made it in time to grab papa away from the car and I don’t ever want to see papa being hurt again and… and…and…” Akira was not able to hold the tears.

“Akira…” Shin unfold himself and look at his brother in alarm and the tears that were falling in his eyes, his self-guilt temporary forgotten.

“I don’t want papa to get hurt again or to die.” He cried and Shin was getting more alarm by the minute. He looked at his parents desperately.

Kouki’s face was pale and Seijuurou’s face looked troubled while looking at Akira’s tears, but the two did not made a move and just look at Shin.

Shin grabbed his shoulder and Akira felt the tremor passing through him.

“I understand Akira, c’mon don’t cry.” Shin’s voice is begging.

“I don’t want you blaming yourself either.” He cried and Shin vigorously shook his head. Whatever Akira wanted, he would have it, as long as he stopped crying.

Akira sniffed and wiped his tears. “Thank you.” He said again after a while and tried to stop crying as the action keeps on sending pain on his ribs.

Shin nodded in relief and hugged his brother carefully. “I’m sorry.” He said. All the emotion he wanted to convey was inside the two small words and Akira nodded in understanding.

Shin slowly released his brother and smile slowly.

Akira tried to smile and stood up. “I’m hungry.” He said trying to change the depressing atmosphere.

Seijuurou quickly went to his side and wrapped his left arm on his shoulder as his right hand did not release Kouki’s hand.

Shin nodded and went to find the ball the rolled away from the court. Akira watched his brother bend and took the ball in his hand before walking towards them and smiled.

“Let’s go.” He said.

Akira smile back. “That suits you better, onii-sa—“ Akira stopped, contemplating.

The three watched him curiously, as of why he suddenly stopped talking.

“That’s suits you better, _onii-chan._ ” He grinned and slowly walked ahead.

Shins mouth hang open in surprise. “Wait, did you just call me onii-chan?” he asked as he went towards his brother’s side.

“Did not.” Akira said and grinned again.

 

 

 

 

Seijuurou finally sighed in relief as he heard his sons breathing, even out. They are finally asleep.

If for the past nights, he did nothing but complain to his sons to sleep in their own room, tonight, he believed that he would not have allowed the two to leave the room and sleep on their own bed.

He kissed both his sons forehead before going to Kouki’s side. Kouki’s eyes were closed and his breathing is even. Seijuurou slowly run his fingers on his cheek before bending over and kissing Kouki's lips.

He went towards the door and cast once glance to the three sleeping on the bed before going out. There is still someone who needed a hit on the head. He suppose Akira is not the job for that.

He walked towards the dark hallway, not bothering for light and slowly descended on the stairs, heading straight to the bar.

He found who he was looking for, sitting in one of the stool and drinking alone.

He sighed and flipped the light open.

Alekxander turn towards the person who was walking towards him and he stood up and slightly bowed.

Seijuurou waived his hand and took the stool next to Alekxander, taking another glass and pouring some alcohol before Alekxander offered.

The two sat in silence for five minutes before Alekxander broke the silence.

“How’s sir Kouki and sir Akira?”

Seijuurou glance at him. “They are fine and sleeping at the moment.”

Alekxander nodded and went silent, taking a drink on his glass.

“Alright, out with it.” Seijuurou said and faced Alekxander.

“Huh?”

“You are blaming yourself for what happened to Akira and Kouki, why?” he asked.

Alekxander’s lips tightened and his hand is gripping the glass too hard. “I—I wasn’t able to protect them and sir Kouki was nearly hit by a car and sir Akira was nearly taken…”

“That’s the operative word Alekxander, _nearly_. Kouki was not hit by the car and Akira was not taken. You and Shin prevented Kouki from getting hurt and you went after Akira when he was taken. What could you be feeling guilty about, when Kouki and Akira did not even blame you?”

Alekxander shook and lowered his head. “They—he—“ Alekxander had a problem speaking. “He hurt sir Akira.” He said as his voice turned dark.

Seijuurou’s own eyes flashed in anger, remembering what happened but kept himself still and allowed Alekxander to talk.

“They had no qualms in hurting a child.” Alekxander stood up and hit the bar table. “Fuck.” He run his hand on his hair and took a deep breath. “If only I was paying enough attention, sir Akira would never had been taken and he wouldn’t have been hurt.”

Seijuurou look at him dubiously. “You mean you wanted to be like batman or superman in the movie that Akira loved to watch, that they were always in time to save the day? Alekxander you are being ridiculous.”

Alekxander glared at him. “You know, I’m actually amaze that you are not angry with everything…” Alekxander stopped suddenly, watching the glow in Seijuurou’s eyes.

“Oh I am angry, I am mad.” He said quietly. “Never doubt that. I am not just angry to the ones who hurt my family but also to myself, for nearly being late again and with Akira getting hurt in the process. I just do not have the time to waste and play guilty while my family needs me.”

Alekxander looked speechless as Seijuurou took a sip on his glass and stood up. He laid his hand on Alekxander’s shoulder and squeezed it. “Thank you.”

Alekxander look at him in confusion.

“For being there for my family and protecting them while I was not there. If not for you and Shin, then Kouki would have been…” he cleared his throat and did not finish the sentence. “I do not have words like Akira does, that would comfort you without making us look ridiculous and feel awkward afterwards, but I can only say one thing, thank you for everything. Do not waste your time with self-loathing for something that wasn’t your fault in the first place. No one is blaming you so that means that it is not your fault.”

Alekxander merely watch his employer in amazement.

Seijuuoru shook his head. “I am going to bed and you should too. We all have a bad day and we need to rest.”

Alekxander automatically nodded.

Seijuurou gave his shoulder a tap before turning back and went towards the door.

 

 

 

 

“How is Alekxander?”

Seijuurou glance at Kouki and saw that his eyes were open and staring at him.

“He is fine, Kouki, do not worry about it much. Alekxander will be fine by tomorrow.” He murmured and went towards Kouki, who sat in the bed, and gave his lips another kiss. He straightened and tried to go to the other side of the bed when Kouki grabbed his arm.

“Stay.” He pleaded.

Seijuurou sat on the edge of the bed and Kouki carefully crawled beside him.

Watching Kouki, he moved and rested his back on the headrest, bringing his body on the bed and opened his legs before opening his arms. Kouki gratefully went in his arms and laid his head on his stomach. He run his hands on Kouki’s hair and hummed lightly.

“Sei…”

“Yes.” He hummed.

“Stop blaming yourself.” He said before hiding his face on Seijuurou’s stomach.

Seijuurou stilled for a moment before he relaxed himself.

“Why would you think that?” he asked and resumed running his hands on his hair.

“Because I know that you are blaming yourself for not being there and I know that you think that you should have been there with us. You are thinking something stupid like, _‘you should have come with us in the first place and delayed meeting your assistant.’_ ”

Seijuurou smiled wanly and did not say anything.

“I wish I decided we should stay home instead…” Kouki murmured and Seijuurou gripped his hair a bit painfully.

“Kouki…” He warned as his voice harden.

Kouki look up and smile. “See, all of us has something to blame to ourselves for what happened.” He said and Seijuurou was rendered speechless.

Seijuurou sighed. “I get it Kouki. It is no one’s fault.” He murmured then stopped. ‘ _Except for the ones who did the attack._ ’ He thought silently and his face darken.

“Sei, I’m totally hearing what you’re thinking.” Kouki said and was about to lay on Seijuurou’s lap again when Akira moaned.

Both whipped their eyes on Akira who fidgeted on his sleep. They quickly separated and went to Akira’s side.

Seijuurou touched his son’s shoulder and gently shook him. “Akira, wake up.” He murmured gently.

Akira moaned again and he started to shake.

Seijuurou shook his shoulder harder and Akira’s eyes shut open before he suddenly sat up, his eyes full of fear before the pain in his side shot on his mind and he nearly cried, his hands on his side.

“Akira…” he called as he rubbed his back in comfort.

“That hurts.” He sobbed on his father’s shoulder.

It was two full minutes before Seijuurou spoke.

“You were having a nightmare again.” He said.

Akira did not say anything and buried his face further in his father’s shoulder, not wanting to look at his parents in the eye.

“Do not do that.” Seijuurou gently reprimanded but did not try to remove his son’s head on his shoulder. “Do not hide something like this to us.”

Akira nodded as he felt Kouki’s warmth on his back and his arms going carefully around his stomach. Seijuurou hugged both of them.

“Please don’t tell onii-sa—chan.” Akira said pleadingly and they all turned towards the boy sleeping on the bed. His hand hugging his pillow.

“Akira…”

“Please. I don’t want to worry him more than what he is worrying at the moment. Even if my nightmare wasn’t his fault, he would look for a way to blame it to himself and I don’t want that…” he pleaded, the shadow in his eyes still visible, along with the worry.

“Alright.” Seijuurou murmured and Akira sighed in relief before putting his head on his father’s shoulder again, promptly closing his eyes. His nightmare seemed too far to bother him again as he inhaled the comforting scent of his father and the warmth of his papa.

 

 

 

 

The man finally stopped making a wreck on the room as he lay on the messy bed, his harsh and angry breathing loud in the room.

 

They failed.

 

Fuck. Just how stupid those self-proclaimed called Terror Gang could be that they can’t even do a right job and get the kid away from his stupid bodyguard? And after all the bragging they did.

 

Morons…

 

Idiots…

 

Cannot even do a simple job…

 

Just remembering what happened made him very angry. They couldn’t even put the boy inside the car without being lame about it. Just watching how the boy seemed to overpower the one that was holding him infuriated him to no end. They took their fuckin’ time and they even failed to kill the whore and get the child.

 

Damn.

 

He screamed in frustration. It was so close. He was so close in having the boy again but because of some stupid…

He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing, picturing the boy in his mind.

He could feel himself harden and he moaned. Just remembering the boy made him feel like this.

_His mind went over five months ago. In the old abandoned house in the mountain._

_For a while, he was transported back in time and he was standing in front of the boy again who was tied on the chair, looking at him with clear terrified brown eyes_.

He moaned again and his hands went on his crotch. His hands opening his fly and zipper and he took his hardened member in his palm, encircling and rubbing it.

_He could still taste the heady scent of the boy as his tongue travel from his neck to his stomach…_

He moaned and whined as his hands started to pump his penis.

_He remembered how the boy trembled in his mouth. How he twisted his body away from him but could not do anything other than to accept his mouth._

He pumped harder and a droll escaped in his mouth.

He remembered his scream and pleading eyes.

He could feel his member swell, a telltale sign on his coming. He pumped harder and with a groan, he came hard, soiling his hands and stomach.

It took full minute before he was able to open his eyes, his hands still massaging his now flaccid member.

Next time.

Next time he will not fail in acquiring the boy.

Next time he will actually have the boy in front of him.

He would finally hear him scream again.

He would finally touch the soft body again.

He would finally see the terrified expression of the kid again.

But most of all, he would be at the mercy of his hands.

He would touch him, taste him, and finally take him….

He moaned again as his penis hardened in his hands again. Just imagining how the boy would take him made his penis so hard that his hands started pumping it again.

It did not even take him a minute and he came again, harder than before.

He breathed harshly as his hands went limply on his side.

Then he heard his phone ring and he glared the phone for a moment before wiping his hands on his jeans and grabbing the phone. The scowl was instantly gone when he saw the caller. He swiped his phone and put it in his ear.

“Masaomi-sama…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about this chapter..... But please leave a comment on what you think about it. I'm having second thoughts on how I wrote this one..... 
> 
> See you next chapter


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter........
> 
> Well, this chapter is dedicated to Meo. He/She really inspired me to write another chapter because of his/her fanart. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!. He actually made a fanart of Shin and Akira....AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. You are so AWESOME. I really am loving you right now. Then you went ahead and made another..... That really stopped me from writing and just stared at the fanart for like years. It was totally your fault that it got delayed for a day because of me fangirling.............." he he he he...
> 
>  
> 
> And a huge huge thanks to my beta, Mushroom Princess. A very beautiful person with a big heart and big patience. Thanks so so much.........Mwah!!!!!!!!
> 
> And the chapter has smut. My very, very first time writing something like this, please be gentle with me. he he he he

 

Link of the FanArt made by Meo:

<https://twitter.com/meguzzaluna/status/758964557284978689>

It's Shin and Akira.....

 

“Where are you going?” Akira stared at his brother, who is wearing his uniform, while sitting on the dining area.

Shin looked at his brother who stood beside the door and was looking at him with a surprise expression on his face.

“What do you mean, where am I going? To school of course, it’s Monday today.”

“What? But…but….” Akira looked panicked.

Shin frowned. “Akira?

“Then wait for me and I’ll change my clothes, I’m going with you.” Akira was about to return upstairs when his father entered from the door leading to the garden.

“You’re not going to school today, Akira.” He called, his hand holding a phone.

Akira looked at his father, a worried expression on his face. “But…but onii-chan is going and…”

“You have to rest your ribs for at least four weeks, remember?” Seijuurou said as he went to Shin’s side and pulled a chair before pushing his son to sit down.

Akira sat down and his eyes followed his father who went to the other side and sat down.

Akira did not know why, but he wanted to cry.  “I’m okay now. I mean, I’m just sitting down mostly and I don’t want to be behind on my studies and…”

Seijuurou looked at Akira with a confused expression. Akira looked like he wanted to cry and he was biting his lower lip in agitation.

“I already called your principal and I talked to your homeroom teacher about your circumstances. They agreed to let you stay home until Christmas vacation is over. I also called someone to be your home tutor for the moment.” He continued and smiled at Kouki who just entered the dining room.

Seijuurou stood up again and pulled the chair beside him, gesturing for Kouki. Kouki sighed, wanting to tell Seijuurou that he is not a girl but chose not to comment and just sat down. No matter how many times he told Seijuurou that, he still do it for him.

“Is something wrong, Akira?” Shin asked his brother.

Akira looked dejected.

Seijuurou and Kouki stared at Akira in alarm.

“Fa-father, I—I…”

“Akira, what’s wrong?.”

“Am I going to study here?” he asked.

“What do you mean, Akira?” Seijuurou frowned and Akira paled.

“I like school.” He said and swallowed. “And I—I believe that I made friends and… am I going to be homeschooled?”

Seijuurou smiled. “Not unless you want to.” He raised one eyebrow at his son. “You are going to school after Christmas vacation.”

The worried expression disappeared and he sighed in relief. For a while he thought he was grounded and was not allowed to go out.

“Christmas vacation is near and your ribs will not heal in four weeks. We are also going to England on your break.”

“Oh! Okay. What am I going to be doing for the rest of the day then?”

“Rest.” His father ordered.

Akira pouted.

“Akira, you have a classmate friend right?” Shin asked.

“Yes why?” he turned to his brother.

“I need to ask someone to take notes for you.”

Akira thought for a moment. “You can ask Koyamada-san.”

“Koyamada?” Shin asked and frowned.

“Uhm!” Akira looked doubtful. “Well, we only just become friends a few weeks ago, but I think he will take notes for me.”

“A few weeks ago?” Seijuurou repeated and looked at his son.

Akira pretended not to hear it and turned to his brother. “His name is Koyamada Yori-san, black hair, dark brown eyes, uhm tall like Tadashi-san tall and and…”

Something clicked inside Shin’s mind at Akira description. “And is always wearing a frown on his face.” He added and Akira stared.

“How did you know?” he asked.

“I met him once when I went looking for you.” Shin shrugged and started to dig on his food.

 

 

           

* * *

  **Three Weeks Later**

 

“Get inside the plane, Akira.” Seijuurou called for his son who stared at the plane with huge eyes, his feet bouncing.

“Father, are we going to ride on that?” he asked.

“Yes.” he raised his right hand and messed Akira’s hair a little. “Don’t move too much. Your ribs are still sore.” He reminded him. 

“I’m fine.” Akira contradicted. “I don’t see other passengers.” He said looking around, his eyes sparkling. It was the first time after all, that he’ll get to ride on a plane. A huge one at that.

Seijuurou’s heart ached with pain and relief as he watched Akira finally starting to act like his age. Kouki, who stood beside him, laced their hands together, his gaze on Akira also, who looked like he would burst in his excitement.

Shin grinned. “It’s a private jet, Akira.” He dropped his back pack beside his father. “Want to look around before we take off?”

Akira’s eyes become impossibly bigger. His excitement uncontainable. “We can do that? The owner will allow it? Who owns it?” he nearly screamed, his feet rocking.

“You half owned it.” Shin answered jokingly, getting caught up with his brother’s excitement.

“Eh?”

“It’s dad’s.”

Akira looked confused at first before understanding dawned on him. “Its father’s?” He turned to his father. “Really?”

Seijuurou regarded him with amusement. “Really.”

“Father!!!!!” he finally screamed, hugging Seijuurou tightly on the stomach. “Can we explore it? Can we look around?” his brown eyes are alight with happiness as he looked with puppy eyes at his father.

Seijuurou’s throat constricted with the look on Akira’s face. He squeezed Kouki’s hand on his right, as he messed his son’s hair again with his left. “Of course.” He answered thickly.

“Yesssss!” he squeezed Seijuurou on the stomach one more time before releasing him. “Papa, we’re exploring for a bit.” Akira turned to Kouki and Kouki nodded at them.

“Let’s go nii-chan.” Akira grabbed Shin’s hand, dragging him towards the stairs going up.

“Oi, slow down Akira. Your ribs haven’t healed completely yet.” Shin tried to slow down but it did not deter his twin and kept bouncing on the stairs.

“Akira, slow down. You….”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Seijuurou’s eyes followed his sons going up the flight stairs, thinking.

“Sei!” Kouki called his attention.

“Hmmm?”

Kouki let go of his hand and stood in front of him, both his hands holding his cheek. Forcing Seijuurou to look at him.

He stared deeply to those red eyes, trying not to blush at how intense he stared at him. “You are not going to buy him a plane.” He stated.

“Kou—“

_“You are not going to buy another plane.”_ He repeated harder, his hands pressing on Seijuurou’s face.

Seijuurou encircled his hands on Kouki’s waist, dragging him closer and flushing their bodies together. “Did you see his eyes, Kouki? His smile? I never saw him like that. He can have as many planes as he wanted as long as he is smiling like that.”

Kouki smiled too. “It’s his first time riding in a plane. It’s an understandable reaction. I think everyone felt that way on their first times. Hell, even I want to jump in excitement when I first saw that huge steel a while ago.” He jerked his head towards the plane.

Seijuurou frowned, processing the words. “Kouki, don’t tell me…it’s your first time….”

Kouki grinned. “My very first. I just don’t want to act like a kid and jumped with Akira a while ago. That’s just…” he blushed.

Seijuurou groaned burying his head on Kouki’s shoulders. “I would have loved to see that.” He whispered near his ear.

Kouki shivered, feeling Seijuurou’s breath near his ear. He huffed. “I’m not a kid.” He said.

“Of course you’re not.” Seijuurou ghosted his lips on his earlobe, making the hair at the back of his neck stood up. He squirmed, wiggling his body a little.

“You definitely are not.” Sei grinned, feeling Kouki’s body warmth, his skin hot.

He teased him again, running his lips lightly on the edge of Kouki’s ear, making him squirm even more.

 “Stop that.” Kouki’s voice came out as breathless. His hand going and digging on Seijuurou’s back.

Seijuurou upped his game instead and his tongue darted out, licking the inside.

“Sei…..” Kouki jolted, feeling like electricity just run over his body at the contact. “Stop that.” He hissed, his front starting to react.

Seijuurou dropped his head on his shoulder again, but he could feel him grinning.

“You’re right. I have other plans for that, but not here.” Seijuurou murmured on his shoulder, giving it a kiss. “I don’t think I can give you more time, Kouki. When we reach London, I’m not going to hold back any longer.” His voice turned rough, his hold tightening.

Kouki felt like his whole body just flushed red but he did not step back. Instead he leaned impossibly closer. “No one is asking you to.” He whispered back.

Seijuurou groaned. “Fu--“

Kouki smiled wider then, the sexual atmosphere lingering still. “You nearly cursed, Sei.” He said amused.

Seijuurou grinned again, but did not remove his head on Kouki’s shoulder.

They stayed like that for a while, savoring the warmth they are giving to each other.

“Kouki?” Akashi called lazily, his voice a bit muffled.

“Yes?” Kouki hummed, his hand reaching Seijuurou’s hair and smoothing it.

“Want me to buy you a plane?”

Kouki stilled. Then a sound came unbidden from his mouth and his head tilted upward. He laughed. Unrestrained and free.

Seijuurou lifted his head on Kouki’s shoulder and leaned back watching Kouki. He felt his heart filled with warmth and he wished it would never stop. The joy in Kouki’s eyes were priceless, his laughter like a music and Seijuurou wanted nothing but to drown in them.

“You….” Kouki tried to say something but the laughter still came, so he just hugged him tighter.

And the words finally came out. Freely given, without any reservations.

“I love you, Sei.”

Seijuurou jerked back. His eyes widened with shock.

“Kouki?” he called, his voice desperate, wanting a confirmation. To not make it a dream.

“I love you, Sei. I never really stopped. I love you then. I love you now” Kouki swallowed, his feelings nearly bursting with the emotions being displayed by those red orbs.

Akashi breathed harshly, his eyes watering. Then he groaned, crushing their lips together and devoured Kouki’s mouth.

Kouki moaned, opening his lips, allowing access inside his mouth. And Seijuurou delved inside, his tongue mapping out the inside of Kouki’s mouth.

Kouki’s hand went into his hair, clutching the red strands as he eagerly responded. His tongue met his halfway and he deepened the kiss, wanting to take his breathe away.

Time seemed to slow down for them.

“Kouki… I love you so much.” Seijuurou groaned, temporarily separating their lips for a moment, before he captured them again. Slowly this time, but with same intensity, emotion still pouring out of him.

“I know.” Kouki whispered back, desperately clinging to Akashi. His knees felt weak and he knew he will not be able to stand alone if he let go.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Wah, they’re kissing.” Akira nearly shouted the words, staring outside.

They were at the cockpit at the moment and the pilot was explaining to him the different uses of the buttons in front of them when he accidentally looked outside from the pilot’s window and saw his parents.

The pilot looked out in surprise and Shin grabbed Akira, pushing him towards the seat of the co-pilot and covered his face with a paper he just grabbed.

“What are you…nii-chan!!!.” He tried to remove the paper but Shin just raised his hand again, blocking his eye sight.

“Nii-chan…” he tried to remove it again but Shin did not budge his eyes flicking towards the window, having a clear view to their parents. Lips still connected and it looked like air cannot pass between their bodies with the way they held on to one another.

The pilot averted his eyes, a slight blush on his cheeks and he busied himself with the controls in front of him.

“Nii-chan.” This time Akira snapped and Shin turned to look at him. Even the pilot jolted a little, his eyes flicking warily at Akira.

“I. Am. NOT. That. INNOCENT.” He growled at his brother. “I’m the same age as you. I’ve seen movies with kissing scenes. Stop doing that everytime they happen to kiss.”

Shin’s expression did not change, but he also growled. “I don’t care. I’m not allowing anyone to pollute your mind any further. Not while I’m here.”

Akira rolled his eyes. “You are so old fashioned and living in backwards, nii-chan. What century do you think we are living in?”

The pilot fought the smile on his lips and refused to look at Shin, knowing that Shin is glowering.

 

“Father, your birthday is in two days right?” Akira bounced from his sit and crawled to the couch where his parents are sitting together.

The pilot already announced the freedom to not use the seatbelt as they approached the steady altitude where they can move freely.

Seijuurou looked at his son still with the same expression he was wearing when they entered the plane. A look of a disgustingly sweet smile on his face that made Shin refused to look at for the second time.

Kouki’s blush also did not disappear from his face given that Seijuurou’s hand latched onto him and did not let go.

Shin favored the sleeping couch to get away from staring at his parents, who looked like they are devouring each other with their not oh so secret glances, and went directly to sleep.

Akira on the other hand cannot sleep because of excitement so he decided to intrude on his parents own world and break the two from their heated glances.

“What, Akira?” Seijuurou turned to his son who crawled in between him and Kouki. He had no choice but to shift and release his hold on Kouki to allow Akira a space between them.

“Your birthday, father. It’s in two days right?” Akira prompted laying his upper body on Kouki’s lap and his feet on Seijuurou’s.

Seijuurou glanced at Kouki on more time before he gave his attention to his son.

“Birthday yes…” Realization dawn on Seijuurou’s eyes when he realized what Akira is asking.

“Will there be a party on your birthday?” Akira asked again, finally having his father’s attention.

Kouki smiled fondly and gently run is hand on Akira’s hair.

Seijuurou hummed. “Not a party exactly.” A grin appeared on his lips and he looked at Kouki again this time, with a mysterious look in his eyes that made Kouki nervous.

He knew that look. Seijuurou is planning something. And with that kind of look, it means something _big_.

“What are you planning?” Kouki asked nervously and Akira looked at his papa curiously, realizing how nervous he was.

Seijuurou shrugged his shoulders. “Nothing fancy. Just a small surprise.”

A snort came out from the couch where Shin is sleeping and a muffled voice can be heard. “Yeah right…..”

“I thought you were sleeping?” Seijuurou called his other son.

The sheet moved and Shin’s head poked out from the covers. “Nope, just trying to get away from a very disgustingly sweet atmosphere for a while.”

Kouki’s blush deepened, temporarily forgetting his question. Seijuurou just smiled unrepentantly leaning over to Kouki and gave a small peck on his lips.

“Dad, really!” Shin got up, going towards his parents and forced Akira to sit and wiggled himself in between Kouki and Akira. “Just give it a rest already.” He said, leaning his back on the couch.

Akira looked at him murderously. “Nii-chan, I’m asking a very serious question here.” He complained.

“Sorry, Akira.” Shin mumbled, closing his eyes.

“What are you planning, father?” Akira looked at Seijuurou again. His eyes widened with curiosity and excitement.

“It’s a surprise, Akira.” He said gently. “You will see it in two days.”

“But Nii-chan already knew it. How come you did not tell me?” Akira sulked, guilt tripping his father by making a puppy look.

Shin turned slightly to Kouki’s side, hiding a grin from Seijuurou, who was starting to panic. Kouki raised an eyebrow at him. He grinned wider.

“It’s not like that Akira, I just needed Shin’s help to finalize my plan and…”

“And you did not need my help.” Akira finished, a look of hurt appeared in his eyes.

“No!” Seijuurou touched Akira’s should and squeezing it. “It’s not like that. Of course I want your help. I just want it to be a surprise to you too, so I did not say anything.”

Akira still sulked. “But I want to be included in the plan. It’s okay with me if it’s only papa who gets to be surprised.”

Seijuurou’s panic doubled. He looked at Kouki, asking for help.

Kouki pouted at him too. “You’re getting out of that situation on your own.” He said, getting a little satisfaction on seeing Seijuurou squirmed because of his son.

He did not point it out to him that Akira is only acting and just trying to get him to reveal his surprise. He really wanted to know the surprise too.

Seijuurou paled looking at Akira who is still sulking and giving him the puppy eyed look.

“Alright, alright.” He sighed, giving in. “We—“

“And that’s enough.” Shin interrupted, laughing. “Dad, I can’t believe you fell so easily for that. You’re ruining the surprise.”

“Nii-chan.” Akira nearly shouted.

Shin stood up, offering his hand to Akira. “Let’s go to the cockpit Akira. I’ll tell you a secret.” He grinned.

“I want father’s secret surprise.” He crossed his arms on his chest and puffed his cheeks. The puppy look in his eyes disappeared.

Shin nodded. “I’ll tell you at the cockpit. We can’t have papa knowing it, after all.” He grinned at Kouki.

“Really?” Akira grabbed the offered hand, excitement pumping out of him again. “You’re going to tell me?”

Shin nodded, leading him towards the door. “But promise me not to say anything to papa.”

“I promise. I promise.” Akira’s eyes are lit with impatience, trying to push his brother to walk faster.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Seijuurou breathed a sigh of relief when Shin and Akira vanished at the door. _‘That was close.’_   He thought. To think that he cannot even hold out for five minutes with his son’s eyes made him cringe.

“Sei…”

He sharply looked up, realizing that Kouki shifted closer to him again.

There is a small mischievous smile on Kouki’s face as he leaned to him. “You cannot even last for five minutes?” he said, voicing out what he was just thinking.

He run his fingers through his hair and sighed. “Those eyes should be made illegal.” He muttered, not even trying to deny it.

They went silent for a while, silence comfortable and Kouki was just starting to close his eyes when they heard Akira screamed.

Seijuurou jolted, halfway near the door and Kouki already behind him when they heard another voice, this time on the speaker.

“Akira, stop screaming.” Shin was saying and Seijuurou stilled, his eyes on the speaker above the door.

“Dad, we’re fine, Akira just got too excited.” Shin said from the speaker, Akira still screaming from the background.

Kouki expelled a sigh of relief, dropping on the floor.

Seijuurou went to the table on one side of the cabin and grabbed the phone, dialing.

“Shin?”

“Uh, hey dad, sorry about that. Akira just found out.” Shin said over the phone.

Seijuurou sighed. “Remind Akira not to scream or move too much. His ribs are not yet healed.” He cautioned Shin.

“Yeah I get that. I’m strapping him into the chair until he stopped screaming and jumping.”

Seijuurou shook his head before placing the phone back on the cradle and went to Kouki’s side, helping him to stand and they both dropped on the couch again.

“Are they alright?” Kouki asked anxiously.

“Yes. Akira just got too much excited. Shin said he is strapping him into a chair until he stopped jumping.” 

Kouki laughed and then he turned serious and looked at Seijuurou in the eyes. “What are you planning?” he asked nervously, somehow scared of Akira’s reaction.

Seijuurou grinned. “Not saying. It’s a surprise, Kouki.”

Kouki’s face turned sad, his eyes lonely as he stared hopefully at Seijuurou. “Please…”

Seijuurou groaned, closing his eyes. “Not you too, Kouki.”

“Sei….”

“No!” he opened his eyes and steeled his resolve. “You are not winning this one.”

Kouki looked at him for a moment. “I thought it is supposed to be the birthday boy who gets to be surprised?” he finally said.

“Just this once.” Seijuurou answered softly, sighing in relief when Kouki seemed to let it go.

 Kouki nodded hoping that whatever Seijuurou planned is not too much. He can still remember the time when Seijuurou went overboard with every date plan he made. He bit his lip nervously, imagining what kind of surprise he will be getting.

Seijuurou’s eyes darkened as he watched Kouki bit his lip. He reached for Kouki’s hand and dragged him closer still.

“Come here.” He whispered tightly.

Kouki stared at him in surprise before a blush came into his cheeks again, watching the unhidden lust on Akashi’s eyes.

Seijuurou maneuvered him until he was sitting on his lap, his legs straddling his waist. He unconsciously placed his hand on Seijjurou’s shoulder when he leaned over to capture his mouth into a deep kiss.

Seijuurou groaned at the contact, flushing Kouki’s body closer to him still and thrust his tongue inside Kouki’s mouth.

Kouki groaned too, kissing him back with the same fervor. Tongues dueled together inside Kouki’s mouth before he allowed Kouki an access to his mouth too. Kouki enthusiastically played his tongue inside Seijuuruo’s, tracing the contours inside before intertwining their tongue again.

Seijuurou’s hand travelled down from Kouki’s back to his butt, massaging and squeezing the twin globes with pleasure.

He was rewarded by Kouki’s whimper and feeling his bulge growing and rutting on his stomach.

 

 

 

Kouki whimpered, releasing Seijuurou’s mouth and dropping his face on his shoulder as he felt his hand on his butt, massaging.

“Sei.” he tightened his hold on Seijuurou’s neck and helplessly pressed his crotch on his stomach, trying to get a friction.

Seijuurou awarded him with another squeeze, the pressure perfect, sending waves of pleasure all over his body. His pants feel tight now and he panted harshly. “Sei, not here.” He whispered, remembering Akira and Shin.

Seijuurou growled low before he stood up without releasing him. Kouki locked his feet on Seijuurou’s back and mouthed his neck, not caring where Seijuurou is leading them.

A moment later he felt himself pressed into a wall and he belatedly realized that they are inside the comfort room.

“Sei.” He panted, tugging his hair and latching their lips together again.

While their tongues were busy devouring each other, Seijuurou pried his legs on his waist and set his feet on the floor.

“Sei.” He whined, missing the friction between his legs.

“Hush, Kouki.” Seijuurou whispered in his mouth. His hand went into his fly, popping the button open and lowering the zipper of his fly.

He went back to kissing him enthusiastically when Seijuurou’s hand delved inside his boxer’s short and started to palm his already hard cock.

“Ahhh!” Kouki released Seijuurou’s lips and his head tilted upward, his eyes glazed and he clutched Seijuurou’s shoulder tightly, feeling jolts and jolts of pleasure shoot into him.

“Ahn! Sei….” He panted, desperately trying to muffle his voice. He could feel Seijuurou panting right beside him as he worked his hand, freeing his cock from his confines and starting to pump his cock in motion.

“Hah! Sei—“ Kouki could not help but thrust into Seijuurou’s hand, trying to get him to work faster. Precum already dripping on the head.

“That’s it, baby.” Seijuurou panted his mouth went to the exposed neck, laving at it while he tightened his hold on his cock, pumping it faster.

“Sei…” Kouki’s voice is hoarse. “I…I…Please…” Tears pulled in his eyes, feeling hs stomack tighten, knowing that he won’t last long.

Seijuurou worked faster, his hand already sleeked with precum.

“Sei! I’m—I can’t…. ahhh!”

Seijuurou’s mouth traveled to his ear nipping at the edge, his hand still working.

“Sei, oh God….I—“

Seijuurou bit his ear lightly, before his hand tightened more and whispered. “Come, Kouki.”

“Ahhhh!” Kouki nearly screamed loudly. Seijuurou’s lust filled voice became his undoing and he finally came, his cum shooting on Seijuurou’s hand, soiling even their clothes.

He clutched Seijuurou tightly, anchoring himself as he shuddered with his climax, feeling like the world is spinning.

“Sei.” He whispered.

“I love you, Kouki.” Seijuurou whispered back.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!!! After another long absence, I came back from where I went to. 
> 
> So sorry for the long wait.....
> 
> smile,  
> Stratosg

 

Kouki gulped. The feeling of admiration when he saw the palace was gone in an instant the moment he saw who were standing in one side of the driveway in front of the main door.

“Kouki.” She whispered and took a step closer to them.

Kouki gripped the side of the car door and continuously blinked, his whole body shaking. He felt like there is something clogged in his throat and he can’t breathe.

Akashi silently stood beside him while Shin leaned closer to Kouki, feeling concerned. Akira fidgeted and stayed behind Seijuurou feeling the heavy atmosphere.

“Oka-san, uto-san…” he finally breathed.

That was the final straw and the woman let go of his husband and cross the distance between them. Kouki met her halfway, enveloping the smaller woman tightly.

“Oka-san.” He whispered hoarsely.

“Kouki… Kouki…” tears were streaming down her face as she leaned back a little, grabbed her son’s face and peppered him with kisses.

Another arms enveloped them both and his father joined them.

“Kouki.” His voice sounded rusty from trying not to cry and tried to crashed the two in his arms.

 

 

 

Akashi stared at the reunion with mixed feelings, feeling extreme relief and happiness for Kouki and guilt for not doing something earlier.

Minutes pass by and Kendo also arrived from the inside and when he saw his brother, he runs screaming, joining his parents in trying to squeeze Kouki.

When emotions were put under control, Kouki finally untangled himself and Kendo motioned for his wife and son.

“Kouki, this is my wife Kana and son Shinji.” He said laying an arm on Shinji’s shoulder and another in Kana’s waist.

Kouki bowed to Kana. “It’s nice to meet you, Kana-san.” He said and coughed, trying to make his voice even.

“Nice to meet you too, Kouki-san.” Kana replied and bowed back.

Kouki kneeled in front of the kid who was staring at him and smiled. “Hello Shinji-kun, I’m your uncle Kouki, it’s nice to meet you.” he offered his hand for a handshake.

Shinji took the hand proudly, feeling proud at how the man treated him like an adult. He dimpled at Kouki, feeling comfortable already.

“It’s nice to meet you too, jii-san.”

 

 

 

Shin on the other hand step closer to his grandparents and bowed. “Nice to meet you. I’m Shin, one of your grandson, can I also have a hug?” he asked.

The feeling of uncertainty was gone in an instant in Sayu’s face and grabbed his grandson.

“Shin-kun.” She said, the barely restrained tears erupted again.

Shin grinned tightly still trying to lift the atmosphere and bit his cheek painfully to not start crying.

“Oba-chan.” He murmured and rubbed her shoulders. “It’s finally nice to meet you.”

“Uhm..” the woman let go a little and allowed his husband to step closer to them. Mr. Furihata offered his hand and Shin took it but also stepped in the old man’s personal space and gave him a tight embrace. “It’s nice to finally meet you, oji-san.”

 

 

 

Akira tried to make his body smaller and burrowed closer on his father’s back. Seijuurou allowed his son to hide behind him, silently supporting him.

“Akira?” Shin tried to call for his twin but Akira still did not move from his hiding spot.

Kouki also looked up from talking to Kana and Shinji and stared at Seijuurou and Akira.

Akira shook his head, his whole body shaking.

“Father.” He called instead, hugging his father’s waist, looking for support. “Don’t leave me.” His emotions were jumbled and he felt ashamed that he cannot even look at his papa’s parents in the eye. Kouki already told many stories about them too in the past, but it was different from when he first met his father and brother.

“It’s okay, Akira.” Seijuurou murmured to his son. “It’s alright. We are here. Let’s just stay like this for a moment.” Seijuurou could feel his son shaking behind him, understanding that Akira has yet to fully register what is happening. He covered his son’s hand with his own and allowed him to lean on his back.

Kouki took a step closer to them and nodded to Seijuurou, trying not to fret. Shin just stood next to him and Sayu took a step closer to Akashi.

“A--- Seijuurou-kun.” She whispered. “Thank you for bringing him back.”

Seijuurou nodded. The old woman took another step closer and put her forehead on Seijuurou’s shoulder, trying not to jolt Akira. “Thank you.” All the things left unsaid were on the simple phrase and the emotion on her face.

Akashi nodded tightlipped but kissed the woman’s brow. “I’m so sorry for taking so long.”

Sayu shook her head. “Don’t be, don’t be. Everything is perfect so don’t be sorry.”

“What’s the fuss all about? Seijuurou? You did not even call to tell me that you are coming?” Luke appeared out of nowhere and saw Seijuurou and Sayu together and stopped.

“Grandpa?” Shin called and skipped towards Luke hugging him tight. Luke laughed and hugged him too. “Where’s Akira?” he asked.

Akira quickly darted out from Seijuurou and went towards his grandfather, eager to keep a distance between him and Sayu who is still standing near his father.

Luke laughed and lightly hugged him. “You look better, Akira.” He said. “And taller too.” He made a measurement.

Akira nodded and smiled. “I know father’s secret surprise.” He whispered to his grandfather.

Luke grinned back. “Yeah? We have to keep it a secret from your other father. Where is he, by the way? I have yet to meet him?” His eyes darted around the people who were staring at them with ridiculous expression on their faces and landed on the man standing beside Seijuuro with a look of terror on his eyes.

He stared at him for a few minutes. When that was not enough, he lightly tapped Akira’s shoulder and went towards the man, scrutinizing him closer.

“Grandfather.” Seijuurou’s voice is reprimanding him.

“Shhh!” he said and leaned closer still.

Kouki leaned back, sweating. “He-hello?” he squeaked at the imposing man in front of him.

Luke nodded and released a relief sigh. “Thank God, he’s normal.” He muttered.

Kouki blinked. Seijuurou sighed and Shin grinned. Akira went towards Kouki and held his hand.

“Wh-what?” Kouki asked.

“I mean, just imagine if we have one of those who were stuck up in the ass assholes as his partner. It would not be healthy for Seijuurou. He needed someone normal.” He said.

“ _Really_ grandfather, of all the words… where did you even learn those words?” Seijuurou asked.

Luke grinned and his eyes darted to Kendo.

Sayu glared at his oldest son who looked down, embarrassed.

“Kouki, this _child_ here is my grandfather, Luke, please excuse his behavior.” Seijuurou said.

Luke smiled, not put off by the way his grandson introduced him and opened his arms, reaching for Kouki. Kouki wobbled and literally fell on the old man’s embrace, his chest tight and feeling lightheaded.

“Welcome home, Kouki.” He said and hugged him tight.

Kouki’s tears fall and he tried hard to reign them, biting his lip and hiding on the old man’s chest for a while. Luke just patted his back lightly.

It was minutes before Luke broke the embrace and patted Kouki’s shoulder one last time before releasing him, noticing that Kouki finally stopped crying.

“Let’s take this inside. I have a meal ready for you and you need to rest for tomorrow.” Luke said.

“Sei.” Kouki whispered and took his hand to keep him from moving.

Seijuurou stopped and called to Shin. “Why don’t you go first Shin and show Akira his room.”

Shin nodded and looped one arm on his twin. “Let’s go.”

Sayu fidgeted but his husband gently guided her to follow the others.

“Kouki.” Seijuurou said and opened his arms when the others were not in sight.

Kouki willingly went into those arms, tears already falling fast in his cheeks again and he tried to hide them on Seijuurou’s neck.

“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.” The words came out in gasps, pushing himself closer still in those arms, trying to burrow himself deeper.

Seijuurou hummed, holding him tight and kissing his hair.

 

 

 

“Are you okay?” Shin asked his brother as he led him towards the second floor of the palace.

They all got separated downstairs, with Luke and Sayu saying that they wanted to see to the food and make sure that everything is done. Kana took Shinji to their room on the other side to take a bath and Kendo went with them.

Akira nodded, his eyes roaming around the place. “This house is ridiculously big, nii-chan.” He said looking around. Making sure that no one is listening to them.

Shin laughed. “Really? It pretty looked normal to me. I mean it’s bigger than the one we have in Kyoto but not by much. Besides, this is the main house of the Forrester Family so it is to be expected.”

“Nii-chan...”

Shin looked back to his brother who stopped walking and is staring at the massive picture in the wall. “You and I have a different definition of big here. This is house feels like it’s twice bigger than our house in Kyoto.”

Shin laughed harder and started to walk again. “You’re exaggerating Akira.” He stopped in one of the door and gestured at his brother. “Your room.”

Akira opened the door and stopped on the doorway, his eyes going round and moved a stepped back.

“What’s wrong?” his brother asked stepping forward to scan the room with the way his brother acted.

“That’s not a room, that’s a house.” Akira said, freaked out.

Shin paused, his eyes going to Akira then to the room again.

“My room in Kyoto is big. Like big, big. But that? That is huge. That is not a room. That is a house. It’s even bigger than the place I used to live with papa.” Akira’s hand is shaking as he pointed accusingly at the room.

The grin that appeared on Shin’s face felt like he won a million dollars as his eyes lit up, laughter bubbled up inside him as leaned over the door and laughed out loud.

 

 

 

 

“Ready to rest?” Seijuurou asked to his family when he returned to the living room where they are all huddled up together. Kouki and his parents are sitting on one of the sofa, Kouki in between his parents while the twins are sprawled in the carpeted floor with Shinji beside Shin, who is already asleep, clutching his bunny. Luke is on the single sofa while Kendo and Kana are sitting in one of the love sit.

Gerald was also there, who came to give him files in a folder that needed his signature.

Kouki looked up. “Uhm, Sei?” he called.

Seijuurou went towards him and leaned down to kiss his lips. “I’ll be sleeping with the boys tonight.” He said.

Kouki looked at him and smiled softly. “Thank you.” he whispered.

“Huh? Where are you sleeping papa?” Akira asked, his head twisting a little to look at both his parents.

“With otuo-san and oka-san.” He said.

Akira went silent and looked away from them.

“Me and dad will be sleeping with you tonight.” Shin said and grinned. “We can finalize the plan for tomorrow.”

Akira nodded. “Okay.”

“Okay….up, up.” Sie patted both his sons thighs to get them moving while Kendo carried Shinji up, trying not to wake him.

“So, can you finish the documents tomorrow?” Gerald asked as he also stood up and waited for his grandfather.

Seijuurou nodded. “I’ll study them tonight. You can have it by nine o’clock.” He watched Shin and Akira say goodnight to the others before Akira turned towards him, clearly intent on waiting for him.

 “Why don’t you go first with Shin, Akira. I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“But…”

“C’mon, Akira.” Shin interrupted and pushed him towards the stairs. “You can go choose a spot on where to sleep.”

Seijuurou and Kouki were left again in the living and Akashi went to sit in the unoccupied place beside Kouki. “Are you okay?” he asked.

Kouki smiled and scooted closer, putting his head on Akashi’s shoulder. Akashi encircled his waist and kissed his hair. “You have a lovely home, Sei.”

“Sorry about my grandfather.” He said.

Kouki smiled. “I now know where Shin got some of his character.”

Seijuurou groaned.

“You mean his _childish_ attitudes?”

Kouki let out a giggle at Seijuurou’s painful expression.

“You have a beautiful home, Sei.” He said after a while. He was lying on the sofa with his head on Seijuurou’s lap.

Seijuurou looked down to him and smiled, his hand combing through his hair. “Thank you.” he answered softly.

“It’s warm, like you and your grandfather.” He said again, slowly closing his eyes to the soft touch of Seijuurou’s hand.

Seijuurou hummed, continued to play with Kouki’s hair.

They stayed comfortably like that, Seijuurou humming as Kouki was lulled into sleep. As leaned down to kiss Kouki’s forehead when he thought he was finally asleep, Kouki whispered.

“I love you Sei.”

“I love you too, Kouki. Sleep well.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kouki leaned on the chair and stared ahead of him. He was at the back of the palace at the moment where rows and rows of flowers are at bloom, covering a wide space of the place. Beyond that is a lake, with crystal clear water and a forest just beyond it.

He woke up that morning with Shin and Akira poking at him telling him that they are going out to look for a gift to Seijuurou. He just nodded at them and went back to sleep not expecting his body to be that tired. When he woke up again it was already nine and his parents are also gone. Seijuurou mentioned that Grandfather Luke dragged them to go shopping too. Somehow he believed that.

Akashi appeared at their bedroom when he went back there to take a bath and change some clothes, asking him to join him with breakfast at the garden. He did not expect it to be in the middle of a massive garden full of flowers. Kouki felt like in one of those movies with romantic setting.

It was quiet.

It was beautiful.

He sighed.

 

Akashi returned to where Kouki was after asking someone to take the dishes away. He stopped from a distance and watched Kouki’s face. The troubled look in his eyes that were there since he took him home was gone. Like leaving Japan and meeting his parents again were the final cut to remove the worry.

His hand went to his pocket, touching the small box inside. The box had been left alone at the bottom drawer of his room for twelve years. He never intended to take it out again until two months ago. When he did take it out, he had it resized but left the message and the design as is.

He saw Kouki closed his eyes, leaning back on the chair and a small smile played on his lips. His heart beat hitched, tightened a little. Finally, he felt like he is doing something right. Something good with the way Kouki looked at peace with the world.

He took another step forward, closer to his heart, to his home.

And when Kouki opened his eyes and smiled at him, his mind settled and his mouth opened on its own.

“Marry me.”

 

 

           

Kouki blinked, staring at the man standing in front of him, the table felt like a thousand miles separating them as the words came out of those beautiful lips.

“What?” he whispered, his throat tight.

Seijuurou smiled, his hand lifting from his pocket and putting the small red box in the table. “I thought of a thousand ways to say this, a million scenes on how to give it to you and the perfect words to offer you, but I cannot. I cannot. I already caused you a thousand sorrows. I already shattered your heart a million times and I cannot even promise an everyday of laugher and smiles.”

Seijuurou leaned down opening the box and Kouki’s eyes followed his hands. Watched as a simple golden band ring revealed itself in the middle of box, patterned with a rose.

“All I can offer, all I can promise is that my love, my feelings will always be forever. And it will always be for you. Every beat of my heart, every breath that leave this lips, are always for you. I can only promise to be there for you when times get rough. To be always be beside you, whether it be good or bad. So if you still want me despite everything, would you be willing to spend the rest of your life with me?”

 

 

He wanted to cry, to laugh and jump in joy. He wanted to run up to him, to hug him and kiss him but was not able to. All he did was lifted his left hand in front of the man in front of him.

Seijuurou did not miss a bit. He took the ring out of the box and reverently took the offered hand and he slowly slid the ring on his ring finger. The slight shaking of his hand belied the composure on his face. Then he leaned down and kissed his hand before letting go. Kouki lifted his hand and looked at the ring. It was a simple design but Kouki already loved it. He smiled happily and looked up at Seijuurou again.

With the wind blowing and petals floating around them, Kouki felt like he was really in one of those romantic movies that he used to watched. But he cannot think of it as sappy. He cannot think of it as cliché. All he could think of is…

“Perfect.” He answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is shorter than the rest of the previous chapters, but I cannot find any better ending than that one...so hopefully you enjoyed reading and leave your thoughts behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated...


End file.
